Secret Lives
by jessifanfic
Summary: Liz Parker becomes the 2nd Slayer, Buffy, the Scooby Gang and Angel and the LA gang, join the group in Roswell
1. Secret Lives, Chapter 1

Secret Lives, Chapter 1

Secret Lives Chapter 1 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** We own none of the characters used in this story. They belong to Joss Whedon, Melinda Metz, and Jason Katims. We're just using them and will return them till the next time we feel like screwing with their lives. :)  
**Summary:** Liz has a secret that could endanger everyone in her life.  
**Category:** Buffy/Angel/Roswell Crossover.  
**Author's Notes:** Post-Destiny. Not speculative. Jessi and I know that what we're writing about would never happen. Thanks to Fehrkitten for being a splendourific beta reader.

**Canada-**

Faith walked along the Harbour Expressway in Canada. She shivered a little in the night air before turning around. There was nothing there. _Get it together Faith_, she thought to herself before turning back around. She walked a little farther and just as she reached the intersection of Balmoral St. and Harbour Expy. she was jumped from behind. Faith hit the ground with a thud and immediately turned over to see her attacker. Well it wasn't a vampire that was for sure. But whatever it was, it was ugly, it was snarling at her, and it had really bad breath. _Okay enough personal assessment Faith. Time to kick ass._ She tried to push it off and herself off but the thing had a good grip on her and it wasn't letting her move. Faith started to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when the thing's hand or claw as it was moved to her neck. She took the opportunity to notice the blank stare it was giving her. _Oh God._ she thought and then with a snap she thought no more. 

**Cotswold, England-**

"We need to decide. The time has come to call a new slayer." 

"So Faith finally bought it?" 

"Don't be boorish Peter," Maxwell said. 

"Gentlemen the subjects at hand are the employment of Rupert Giles and Wesley Pryce," Thomas said. 

"We should let them back in." 

"I second the motion." 

"All in favor?" 

"Aye." 

"The aye's have it. Contact Rupert and Wesley and let them know that they're needed in Roswell, New Mexico. The new slayer's name is Elizabeth Parker." 

**LA- (City of Angel's)-**

Cordelia Chase sighed as she finished typing the invoice. That was the last one. She stretched her arms over head and then stifled a yawn. This last week had been exhausting. She had thought now that TPTB had changed their minds and brought Doyle back that the visions would go away. But they hadn't. She had had 3 visions that week. Each one worse than the last. 

But she could handle the visions... it was the look on Doyle's face that was killing her. He looked... stricken. And guilty. He thought it was his fault that she had them. And she knew he would do anything to take them away from her. But there was nothing he COULD do. And she would do anything to take the guilt away from him. Because she knew the truth. TPTB had wanted to teach her a lesson. A lesson in compassion. 

The phone rang then getting her attention. She picked it up. "Hello Angel Investigations." 

"Is Wesley Wyndam Pryce there?" 

"Wesley Wyndam Pryce?" Cordelia stifled a laugh. She had never known Wesley's middle name. Never cared to find out to be truthful. "May I ask who's calling?" 

"Maxwell Donovan." 

"Let me see if he's in. Hold please," Cordelia put the phone on hold and looked at Wesley. "Well _Wesley Wyndam_..." Wesley blanched upon hearing his middle name. Cordelia continued, "you have a Maxwell Donovan on the phone for you!" 

"Maxwell Donovan?" Wesley looked shocked. "Are you sure?" 

"Duh Wesley! Its what the man said!" Cordelia said, rolling her eyes. "Like I would make up a name like that!" 

"It's just that Maxwell Donovan is part of the- Never mind," Wesley took the phone. "Hello?" 

"Is this Wesley Pryce?" the voice on the other end asked. 

"Yes it is." 

"This is Maxwell Donovan. Head of the Watcher's Council." 

"I'm aware of who you are." 

"A vote came down yesterday and you have been reinstated as a watcher along with Rupert Giles. You will receive instructions pertaining to your new slayer in a few weeks." *click* 

Wesley stood there holding the phone in his hand with a shocked expression on his face for several minutes. 

"Cordelia!" Doyle hissed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Check out Wesley! What do you think was up with that call?" he asked, with a curious expression on his face. 

"I don't know but he's looking majorly confused. Where's Angel?" 

"Downstairs. Meditating." 

"Well go shake him out of it. We're gonna need him." 

**Sunnydale, CA-**

"Okay Giles what's the big emergency?" Buffy Summers said as she flopped down on Rupert Giles' couch. 

"I got an interesting call this afternoon," Giles said mysteriously. 

"About what? Did a demon get polite and call ahead before he ransacked Sunnydale?" 

Giles grimaced, "Cute, Buffy. No this call was from the Watcher's Council. It appears that I am to be reinstated as a Watcher." 

Buffy's eyes widened, "So we're gonna be official again?" 

Giles cleared his throat, "Well, actually I am to be assigned to a new slayer." 

"A new slayer? Why would there be a new slayer?" Buffy asked, confused, slowly comprehension dawned, "Something happened to Faith finally, didn't it?" 

"A few days ago in Canada. Her body was found on the Harbour Expy. badly mutilated." Giles said in a grave tone. "The new slayer lives in Roswell, New Mexico." 

"Roswell? The place the aliens supposedly landed? That Roswell?" 

"Yes. I'm to go there and begin training her. Her name is Elizabeth Parker." 

"So why are you telling me this?" 

"Because I think you should come with me." 

"Come with you?" Buffy said in disbelief. "To Roswell? But what about all the demons and vamps here in Sunnydale?" 

"Willow, Riley, Xander and the rest are perfectly competent to handle everyday stuff. If anything big comes up they can call us and we'll come back." 

"WE'LL come back?" Buffy asked with hope in her voice. "I thought once you were assigned a slayer you had to stay..." 

"Well, in a normal situation that would be the case... but I wasn't the only watcher reinstated, or assigned to Miss Parker." 

"What are you talking about? Who else was reinstated and assigned?" 

"Wesley." 

Buffy nearly choked. "Wesley? Are they insane?" 

"No, actually, from what I understand they have the right idea of it," Giles said, though he wasn't able to keep the doubt out of his voice either, "According to Angel, Wesley has been quite valuable to them in the past few months. Seems he is finally proving his skills." 

Buffy sighed at the mention of Angel and his new life. "Okay, fine, so is he going to be there as well? Or is it just gonna be us for a while? And where are we staying?" 

"Well, since you and I have more experience, we will be going out there first. We will introduce Miss Parker to her fate and get her started in her training. After a few weeks Wesley will join us, and a while after that, you and I will come back home." 

"Okay, when do we leave?" Buffy asked. She knew there was no way out of this. Slayer's duties, yada-yada. 

"Tomorrow." 

"I better get packed then. Oh, what's the cover?" 

"Cover?" 

"Yeah, am I your daughter? Your cousin? Your niece? Your much younger wife?" Buffy made a face. "Strike the last one." 

"How about my niece? That should stave off suspicions, yet you wouldn't have to call me by 'Dad'," Giles shuddered 

"Cool. See ya later, Uncle Rupert." Buffy left and headed for her house. 

**Roswell, NM-**

Liz Parker frowned. That blonde was back again. Only it wasn't Tess this time. This blonde was noticeably nicer. 

"What are you staring at?" Maria DeLuca whispered. 

"That girl with long blonde hair over there in the booth. She seems to be spending an awful lot of time here lately. And I'd never seen her before this week. Do you recognize her from anywhere?" Liz asked. 

"No. But I can tell you that Michael is almost as paranoid as you are." Maria pointed to where Michael was staring at the blonde girl. "He wants us to 'keep our distance'." 

"Well, you know he has a point. Seems like all the recent newcomers to town have caused us mounds of trouble," Liz replied 

"Especially if they happen to be blonde and female." Maria rolled her eyes. "Anyway, she's sitting in your section. Better go see what she wants." 

Liz sighed and braced herself, walking quickly over to the blonde. "May I help you?" 

Buffy looked up. "Uh, sure. I'll have the, um, special and a Diet Coke." 

She studied Liz curiously. "You're Liz, right?" 

"Yes," Liz answered cautiously, "How did you know my name?" 

"It says so on your uniform," Buffy smiled. "I'm Buffy." 

"Oh!" Liz replied, feeling slightly stupid and a little relieved. "Nice to meet you Buffy." _Buffy, what kind of name is Buffy?_

"Thanks. I just moved to Roswell with my uncle. We have one of those old Victorians on the east side of town." 

"Those things are gorgeous." 

"Aren't they though? I couldn't believe it when I first saw it. You should come over sometime, I'll give you a tour!" Buffy said, with a smile calculated to keep Liz at ease with her. 

"I'd like that. I've always wanted to see what one of those looked like from the inside. I get off in an hour. Can you wait?" 

Buffy smiled, relieved, _This is going so well_, "Sure! I'll just sit here and munch on my lovely alien themed meal!" 

"Okay, I'll be right back with your soda." 

"OK." 

Buffy and Liz walked down the street towards Buffy's new digs. 

"Wow. Nice place," Liz commented when she saw the two story home with the covered porch. 

"Yeah, it's very cool. Much better than my digs in other places," Buffy said as they walked in the front door. "Giles! You here?" she called out. 

"In here Buffy." 

"In where?" 

"The family room. Come down the hall to the breakfast room and make a left." 

Liz stifled a giggle as she listened to this exchange, Yes, they were definitely new to this house. And it was HUGE. Obviously easy to get lost in. She looked around as they walked through the hall. Boxes were strewn all over the place. Strange things appeared to be in them... were those WEAPONS? 

"Giles, this is Liz Parker. Liz, this is my uncle," Buffy introduced them and noticed Liz's staring. She looked at what Liz was gaping at and noticed the weapons as well. "Giles, couldn't you have cleaned up a little bit?" 

Giles frowned, "Yes, I suppose that would have been best, wouldn't it?" He sighed, "Well I guess this means we are just going to have to explain the purpose of our sojourn into Roswell sooner than we expected." 

"Should I leave?" Liz asked, motioning to the door. "This sounds like family stuff." 

Giles cleared his throat, "Well, in a way it is, but you are now a part of that family." 

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Stop talking in riddles, Giles. We're in Roswell because of YOU, Liz." 

"Because of me? I don't understand. I've never seen you people before," Liz looked at Buffy and then at Giles and then at the book lying on the table. "Blood Lust: A History of Vampires?" 

"No, you haven't ever seen us before, but we were destined to meet. We are here to teach you your destiny," Giles said. 

Liz groaned, "NO! Not another destiny! Destiny already destroyed my life, I don't want a repeat of it! Just stay away from me," she yelled as she backed out the door. 

"Liz, wait! Listen to me for just a second," Buffy said. "Have you been experiencing bursts of energy lately? Weird dreams?" 

Liz froze. Last week in the Crashdown she'd nearly broken Tommy Jordan's hand when he got a little to touchy feely, and the other night she'd dreamt of something with horns coming at her. 

Buffy noticed her reaction and continued softly, "It was a few years ago when I first started having those symptoms. If you stay, we will explain what they are, and what they mean to your future." 

"Can I sit down? I have a feeling I should be sitting for this." 

Giles jumped up and grabbed a chair for her, "Here. Would you like a glass of water?" 

"Yes. Please." 

"I'll get it. Giles, don't start talking till I get back, okay?" Buffy went into the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here. Buffy's not your niece, right?" 

"No, she's not. But I'll wait until she returns before I start explaining the dynamics of our relationship," Giles hedged. 

"She has returned," Buffy handed Liz some water, "Guess it's my turn to wait on you, huh?" 

Liz gave a weak smile in response, still feeling uncomfortable with the whole scenario. 

"Okay, here's the short version. I'm a vampire slayer. At one time that meant I was the only girl in the world that fought vampires but then I sorta died, but I was brought back." 

Liz looked at her, "You've got to be kidding. Vampires? Did Max or Michael put you up to this?" 

"Who're Max and Michael?" Giles asked. 

"Liz, we don't know anyone named Max or Michael. We're telling you the truth." 

"If you're the one girl in the world who can kill vampires, what am I doing here?" 

"Like I said, there used to be only one. When I died, even though it was for only a minute, another girl got called, and when she died, another one got called. That one died a few days ago in Canada. Then you were called." 

Liz paled, "**I** was called? What are you saying here?" 

"You're the next vampire slayer," Giles said without preamble. 

"Me?" 

"Those dreams you've been having, that strength you've been feeling, that's all a part of it." 

"What if I refuse to be a vampire slayer?" Liz asked, _My life is complicated enough without these crazy people telling me about vampires and calling me a vampire slayer_. 

"'Fraid you don't have much of a choice," Buffy said sympathetically, "It's fate. Destiny." 

"Great, just what I need." 

"I hate to tell you this, but now that you have been called, you are in danger," Giles told her. 

"What's new about that?" Liz muttered to herself. Buffy and Giles looked at each other in confusion. 

"Have you already been attacked by vampires or demons?" Giles asked. 

"DEMONS? This just keeps getting worse!" Liz exclaimed. She looked to see both Giles and Buffy waiting to hear her answer, "I haven't been attacked by any vaa... vampires or... demons," she told them, stuttering over the words, not quite believing she was uttering them. _Of course I was having the same reaction about aliens less than a year ago._

"Liz, are you okay?" Buffy asked. 

"Hmm?" Liz answered, distracted. This was just too much. _First aliens and now vampires and demons?_ "Yeah, I'm ok. This is just a lot to take in." 

"I realize that, but that's why we're here," Giles said. 

"So what exactly do YOU have to do with all this... what'd she call you... Giles?" Liz asked 

"Yes. I'm Rupert Giles but everyone just calls me Giles." 

"Or Ripper," Buffy muttered. 

Giles turned and looked sternly at Buffy. "I heard that." Buffy smiled innocently at him. 

"But what do you have to do with all this?" Liz asked again 

"I'm a Watcher." 

"A Watcher? What do you watch exactly?" 

"My purpose is to find the chosen slayer, train her and help her in her slaying duties," Giles replied, puffing up slightly, proud to have his purpose back officially. 

"Tone it down, Giles," Buffy said, "Look, Liz, I know you must have a ton of questions but I think I can answer most of them with a little show and tell." 

"Show and tell?" Liz asked somewhat reluctantly 

"Where's your nearest graveyard?" 

Liz gasped, "Graveyard?" 

[Chapter 2][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret2.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=Chapter1,SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	2. Secret Lives, Chapter 2

Secret Lives, Chapter 2

Secret Lives Chapter 2 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm in a graveyard with a girl I barely know, hunting for vampires." 

"You okay, Liz?" 

"A little freaked but otherwise just great," Liz said as she studied her stake. 

"Just wait till Giles teaches you to use the crossbow," Buffy said. 

"A crossbow?" Liz asked, a wide-eyed look on her face. 

"Yep. But first we need to work on just your fighting skills. You don't have many, right?" 

"No, not many, really, no," Liz replied, halfway wishing they had come to town sooner, it would have really helped to have had fighting skills when Pierce was around. 

"That's okay. Neither did I. Now I can kick ass with the best of them," Buffy said. 

"Good to know there is hope!" Liz said doubtfully. 

"We'll probably start training once Giles gets the garage set up," Buffy said before looking curiously around her. 

"Buffy? You okay?" 

"I thought I heard something." 

"Probably just the wind." 

"It's never just the wind," Buffy saw a flash of black behind a tree. "C'mon." 

"C'mon?" 

"Well, yeah, I mean, I'm not leaving you here and you should get some up close and personal experience, so c'mon." 

"Okay," Liz followed slowly behind Buffy. They came to a clearing and just as Buffy was about to turn around, something leaped out at her. Liz backed up against a tree and watched as the fight began. 

"Ow!" The creature whined as soon as it threw a punch. 

"Spike?" 

Spike groaned, "Yeah, slayer, its me" 

Buffy sighed and got up, brushing herself off. "It's cool, Liz. He's harmless." 

"Hey!" 

"Well, you are." 

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriend." 

"I take it you two know each other?" Liz asked. 

"Yes, unfortunately," Spike and Buffy replied in unison. 

"But I don't understand. Isn't... 'Spike', did you call him? Isn't Spike a..." Liz looked around then whispers "a vampire?" She didn't know HOW she knew it, but she did. 

"Yes, but he's been fixed," Buffy said with a smile. 

"Hey!" yelled Spike, "That's a horrible way to put it! I can still fight demons, now can't I?" 

"Wait! Hold on a sec! If he's a vampire why aren't we killing him?" 

Spike looked at Liz closely for the first time. "We? What are you, the newest member of Buffy's Scooby Gang?" 

_The Scooby Gang?_ Liz thought to herself. 

"She's Liz, she's the new slayer." 

"Oh, so Faith finally bought it?" 

"Faith?" Liz asked hesitantly. She wondered why they sounded so nonchalant about Faith's death. 

"She was the slayer before you," Buffy explained. 

"A real pain in the ass," Spike added. 

"That she was," Buffy agreed quietly. 

"Back to my original question. Why aren't we slaying him?" 

"Well," Buffy replied, "That's a toughie... I mean he certainly deserves to be killed, I mean he IS evil and all. But in the state he is in, he can't defend himself. And that just goes against our code of ethics, I guess you would say. See, he has a chip in his head that won't allow him to hurt humans. So he can't fight us, and he can't do us any harm." 

"Oh. So like you said, he's been fixed?" Liz said. 

"Stop that already!" Spike yelled, "It's bad enough having Slayer #1 saying it without Slayer #2 joining the chorus!" 

"What kind of name is Spike anyway? How'd he get it?" Liz asked, crossing her arms. 

"He used to torture his victims with railroad spikes," Buffy explained. 

"Friendly little demon, isn't he?" Liz asked. 

"His other moniker is William the Bloody." 

"Charming." 

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here?" 

"Oh, but Spike, what fun would it be to talk about you if you WEREN'T here?" Buffy said with a smirk. 

"He'd be kinda cute if I went for blondes," Liz said. "And the Billy Idol look." 

"I'm not cute! I'm vicious! I instill fear into women!" Spike said proudly. 

Liz laughed, "I'm sure you do. Does he have anyone waiting up for him?" she asked Buffy. 

"You'd have to ask him that right now... did you get Druscilla to come back to ya, Spike?" 

"Wouldn't take her back if she begged me," Spike muttered. 

"Dumped?" Liz asked. 

"Repeatedly." 

"Well, it couldn't have happened to a cuter vampire," Liz said sweetly. 

"I am not cute!" 

"Gotta go with him there," Buffy agreed, "Angel's much cuter." 

"Angel?" Liz asked. 

"Oh no! I am not going to listen to you rehash your relationship with Peaches!" Spike practically shrieked. 

"Peaches?" Liz repeated with a bewildered look on her face. 

"Spike didn't like Angel. Kind of disrespectful considering Angel's his daddy." 

"His daddy?" 

"Angel sired Spike. Made him a vampire," Buffy explained. 

"Wait a minute. He mentioned your RELATIONSHIP with Angel. You had a relationship with a vampire?" Liz gasped. 

"He's got a soul. Some gypsies cursed him and gave him a soul." 

"Till Miss Happy Pants decided to let Angel into them and he became soulless again," Spike sneered. 

Liz just stared at them both with a startled expression on her face. She had no response. 

"You know, you're a pig, Spike." 

"So where is Angel now?" 

"LA. He does the protecting the innocent thing there." 

"But I thought you said he became soulless again!" Liz said, fully bewildered by now. 

"We returned his soul to him right before I sent him to hell after he opened Acathla." 

Liz was becoming paler by the minute. All of this was just way too much to believe. "You sent him to Hell... and now he is in LA?" 

"It's a long story. One better left for tomorrow. Which it is," Buffy said looking at her watch, "Not to mention it's almost daybreak." 

"Well, pets, its time for me to head home then, thanks for another fun-filled night!" he said sarcastically. 

"Spike? If you need any blood, Giles and I are on the east side of town," Buffy said. 

Liz looked at her incredulously but decided it was none of her affair. 

"Thanks, Slayer," Spike said before walking away. 

"So do we call it a night?" Liz asked. 

"Yes, we do. You must be exhausted." 

"A little. Haven't been sleeping much," she said as they started to walk towards the gate, neither one realizing they were being watched. 

Michael Guerin stood up straight and watched his friend's ex and some girl he didn't know walk out of the cemetery. 

Liz yawned as she got her books for her morning classes out of her locker. She'd been training for about a week now and she was aching in places she didn't know she could. Retrieving her last book, she closed her locker and turned around. Looking up, she caught Michael staring at her from across the hall. Again. She frowned at him before taking off for homeroom. 

Michael watched Liz walk down the hall and rubbed a hand over his face. For the last week now she'd been doing the same thing. After school the blonde from the Crashdown would pick her up and they'd drive to some big old Victorian house on the east side of town. They would go in through the front door and then three hours later they'd come out through the garage, Liz in her uniform for the Crashdown and the blonde in a pair of running shorts and a T-shirt. They'd get into the same old beater of a car and drive to the Crashdown, where Liz would get out and go into work like nothing was happening. 

This whole thing made no sense whatsoever. After work Liz would go upstairs, do her homework, say good-night to her parents, and then come out onto her balcony and do some weird form of dancing or something. 

But last night something had changed. Liz had gotten a phone call and from what Michael could hear, tonight they were going to St. Paul's cemetery after dark. Maybe tonight he'd finally get some answers. 

Michael looked at Max when he sighed for the umpteenth time since sitting down. 

"What's with you?" Michael asked. 

"Nothing." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "Liz still ignoring you?" he asked knowingly. 

"It's not that. It's that she's acting weird. Skittish. Yesterday I heard she's been spending her lunch periods in the weight room or climbing rope in the gym." 

"The weight room? You don't say." Well, that explained why Michael hadn't been able to track her down the last couple of days. "Any ideas as to why?" 

"Not a clue. But when it comes to Liz these days, that's the norm for me." 

Michael nodded, "Sorry, man. I wish I could help." _By the end of tonight I might be able to, so keep it together,_ he added silently. 

"Thanks. I gotta go." 

"Bye," Michael watched his friend walk away before he saw a tired and disheveled looking Liz walking over to where Maria and Alex were sitting. She sat down and greeted her friends. _What's your secret, Parker?_ he asked himself silently. _Well, whatever it is it won't be secret for long_. 

Liz nervously knocked on the door to Buffy and Giles'place. Tonight was to be the first time she was expected to fight. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. 

"Coming!" Buffy's voice called. Then the door was opened. "Oh, hey, Liz. You know you don't have to knock. You can just come in." 

"Oh! I'll try and remember next time. The only house other than my own that I just walk into is my best friend Maria's house," Liz replied. _Maria is really gonna kill me soon. I have flaked on her two times this week._

"Cool, so you ready to patrol?" Buffy asked as they walked into Giles' part of the house, which included the garage, the rec room above it which was his office, and the closest bedroom to it. Buffy had taken the master bedroom for herself. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. You sure I am who you think I am?" Liz asked with a hopeful expression. 

"If the way you kicked the crap out of my boyfriend yesterday is any indication, I'd say you are exactly who we think you are," Buffy said. 

"Yeah, how is Riley? I'm sorry about that, but his just being there when I got here sorta scared me and I overreacted. Did I mention the sorry part?" 

Buffy laughed, "Yeah, I think you mentioned that. You remind me a bit of my friend Willow right now. I think you guys would get along great." 

"Cool. If you ever come back you'll have to bring her with," the girls walked upstairs to Giles' office. 

"Hey, Giles." 

"Hello. Liz, you prepared for your first active patrol?" Giles asked with a serious expression on his face. 

"Yeah, I think so. Tell me again why climbing rope during my lunch period is an essential part of my training." 

Giles just directed his best "stern face" at her. 

"Where's Riley?" Buffy asked. 

"Soaking in the tub. He is, as he put it, 'a walking bruise'." 

"Aww, poor baby," Liz said, feeling a little proud of the fact she had bested him, despite her guilt about his pain. 

"I think I'll go see if I can ease his pain a little. Liz, there's dinner downstairs if you want," Buffy sauntered off down the hall. 

Giles turned and looked at Liz after Buffy had left the room. "I know you have realized that Buffy and I won't be staying here permanently. But I don't think we have told you about your watcher." 

"Wesley Wyndam Pryce. Recently reinstated and currently residing in LA with Buffy's ex, Angel, a vampire who was cursed by some gypsies and given a soul which he lost during a moment of pure happiness, and then got it back right before he was sent to hell. Cordelia, former schoolmate of Buffy's, and Doyle, a half-demon who was recently resurrected," Liz recited. "Do I have it all?" 

Giles' eyes widened for a moment, and then he shrugged, "Yes, I do believe you've got it" 

"Good. Buffy told me about Wesley during the training sessions we had solo." 

"Oh, well then. Wesley should be here in a few weeks to take over your training. We, of course, will always be available if you need us." 

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Liz said. "Oh, hey, Riley. How are you?" she asked once Buffy and Riley had rejoined them. 

Riley puffed up despite his pain, "Doing good!" 

"Good. Just wanna apologize once again but you really shouldn't scare people like that." 

"Yeah, I'll definitely remember that," he said, trying to hold back a grimace as he sat down. 

Liz hid a smile, "I'm going to the kitchen for some water. Anybody want?" 

"No, that's alright. I've already got a water bottle ready for patrolling," Buffy held up the bottle. 

"Riley? Water? Painkillers?" 

Riley couldn't help laughing a little, realizing the humor of the situation, then he groaned and held his side, "Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea." 

"Painkillers are in the cabinet above the sink, right?" Liz asked. 

"Ah, I see they have been giving you a workout!" Riley replied, somewhat relieved that Liz had had to use painkillers herself. 

"Actually, they were for Giles. I accidentally hit him in the head when Buffy and I were sparring," Liz admitted sheepishly. 

Giles pretended he hadn't heard that, acting extraordinarily interested in a book he had picked up off the table. 

"It'll be dark soon. We should get going," Buffy said. 

Liz gave a sigh. She had been hoping she could prolong the wait. "Alright, let's get this over with." 

"Shall I wait up for you, my sweet?" Riley teased. 

Buffy grinned seductively, "Yes, do, I have faith that Liz will be able to do this, no sweat." 

"I'm glad somebody has faith in me," Liz muttered before she and Buffy left the house. 

Michael gulped as he watched Liz Parker, _Liz Parker_, beat the hell out of some _thing_ in the cemetery. She kicked it in the stomach and then jabbed at it with a pointy stick and it exploded into dust. 

Buffy stood up and clapped as the demon disappeared. "See, Liz? You're a natural!" 

"Just tell me I'm not gonna be as sore as Riley is tomorrow." 

"Oh, well I would love to tell you that... but you will be. However, as a slayer you do have the added perk of healing fast. So it won't be bad for too long." 

"Goody," Liz rolled her eyes, "You know, all night I've had this weird feeling that we were being watched." 

"Well, don't ever ignore that feeling. Being a slayer means relying on your instincts for a great number of things. If you feel like we are being watched, then we probably are," Buffy reminded her. 

"You think it's a demon?" 

"Could be. Where do you get the vibe the strongest?" 

"Over there, by that tree," Liz said, glancing over there again. Was that a figure hiding behind it? 

Buffy studied where Liz was indicating, then she silently motioned that Liz should go one way while she went another, and together they circled the tree. Just as a shadow moved, they both lunged at it, tackling it to the ground. 

Buffy rolled it over, "State your case." 

"Uh, pain," it moaned. 

"Michael?" Liz said. 

"Liz!" Michael groaned, _Busted_. 

"Let him up, Buffy. I know this guy. He's okay, sorta." 

"What do you mean 'sorta'?" Michael asked indignantly, brushing the dirt off his clothes as he stood up. 

"You know what I mean. You're not exactly normal." 

"Oh, and you are? Miss Hanging out in Graveyards?" 

Liz closed up at that, "What are you doing here, Michael?" 

"Well, I was just passing through and I heard some noise so I investigated." 

"At 11 at night? Try again," Buffy said. 

"Fine, I wanted to know why Liz has been acting all secretive lately and spending all her free time with the new girl in town instead of her friends," Michael blurted, glaring at Buffy. 

"I joined a cult. Isn't that the rumor floating around school?" 

"Come on, I know you. Your studies have been slipping, that isn't like you. What's up with spending all your free time at school in the gym?" 

"Vampire," Liz said suddenly, pushing Michael aside before sweeping her legs and knocking the vamp off its feet before staking it. 

"Nice job, Liz," Buffy said. 

"Thanks," she looked at Michael, "Any more questions?" 

"Vamp... vampire?" Michael stuttered, his mouth dropping open. 

"Somehow I'm thinking this might be a good time to bring him to Giles?" Liz asked. 

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, think so." 

"So what you're telling me is that this friend of yours has been following you around and now knows that you kill vampires?" Giles asked. 

"That's exactly what I am saying. Michael is a suspicious person," Liz replied, _He certainly has reason to be_, she mumbled to herself, before raising her voice, "He always investigates things he finds odd." 

"And he found me odd?" Buffy asked. "I think I should be offended." 

"It's just that it's a small town and new people tend to set off a radar of some kind. It's nothing personal. Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him and Riley alone downstairs?" Liz said. 

"Sure! Riley's an easy going guy... he gets along with everybody!" Buffy paused, "Well, except Angel." 

"Well, Michael's kind of abrasive and gets along with no one except for Max, my ex-boyfriend. Oh my God!" she said with horror. 

"What?" 

"Michael knows what I am. He'll tell Max. He tells Max everything." Liz was starting to panic. "Oh God, this is bad. This is very bad." Liz was pacing up and down, biting her lip. 

"Liz, calm down. You just have to explain to Michael that he can't tell anyone," Buffy said reasonably. 

"Explain to Michael? You don't explain things to Michael. You shout and argue and have nasty thoughts about killing him but you don't explain." 

"He can't be that bad. C'mon, we'll go downstairs and see how he and Riley are getting on." 

"Okay," Liz took a deep breath and followed Buffy down the hall to the main staircase. They went downstairs and darted into the living room, where Michael and Riley were talking. 

"So Liz did that to you?" Michael was saying. 

"Oh no!" Liz groaned 

"Hi, guys. Everything okay?" Buffy asked. 

"Fine. Michael was just telling me how shocked he was that Liz could wail on some guy like she was tonight," Riley said. 

"Yeah, I'm full of surprises," Liz muttered. "Listen, Michael. You gotta keep this a secret. I mean from EVERYBODY. Especially Max." 

"Wait a minute, Maria doesn't know about this? Alex?" 

"No, nobody knows, Michael. And you need to help me keep it that way. You owe me that much," Liz replied with a hard look, letting Michael know exactly what she was talking about. 

"Lemme walk you home. We can talk on the way," Michael said. _Oh boy, did they need to talk._

[Chapter 3][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret3.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	3. Secret Lives, Chapter 3

Secret Lives, Chapter 3

Secret Lives Chapter 3 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

Michael and Liz walked for about two blocks in silence before Michael finally said something. 

"There's no chance that this is just a dream right?" 

"Sorry Michael but no. Believe me if it were I'd be the first to wake up screaming." 

"So what are you exactly?" 

"A vampire slayer." Liz said. "It's a long story. But the bottom line is you have got to keep it quiet Michael. You can't tell Max or anyone for that matter." 

"Max would understand you know." 

"Michael, Max would insist on protecting me and following me around. He'd get hurt. I'm not gonna do that to him." 

"You know you took away his choice once before when you walked out of that cave. Don't do it again." 

Liz stopped. "You know you're a fine one to talk about taking away choices." 

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Maria, Michael! She loved you and you trampled her heart into the muck." 

"I just don't want to hurt her." 

"Hurt her? Michael nothing you could do to her physically could hurt her as much as what you did that day in the convention center." 

"I could kill her. I think that might hurt." 

"You don't get it do you? You might not trust yourself but Maria does and for Maria to trust a guy other then Alex is a huge deal and I think you know that. I think that's what scared you the most. Pierce was just a really lame excuse." Liz said before she walked away. 

Liz closed her locker on Monday morning and just as she turned to her left Michael appeared in front of her. "Are you _trying_ to give me heart failure?" She hissed at him. 

Michael smirked at her, "No I learned from Riley to try not to scare you." 

"Cute. So is this the part where you tell me how very wrong I am about what I said on Friday night?" 

Michael sighed, "No, I see your point. Max has enough to worry about without trying to protect you." 

"Thank you." Liz said before she started to walk down the hallway. 

"That's why I'm gonna do it." 

"You're WHAT?" Liz exclaimed loudly 

Michael looked around him. "Look this is not the place to have this conversation. Meet me under the bleachers at lunch okay?" 

"There will be no conversation. You're not doing it." 

"And how do you plan to stop me?" Michael said, then changed tactics, "Look, consider this a trade-off. I won't tell Max, if you let me help you." 

"Bleachers, lunch, be there." Liz said in frustration. 

Michael gave a small smile knowing he had won this round. He turned to go to class never noticing Max watching him. 

"Something is going on." Max said without preamble when he sat next to Isabel in History. 

Isabel rolled her eyes before looking at her brother, "Something is always going on Max. Our lives haven't been 'normal' in nearly a year. What is it this time?" 

"Michael and Liz." 

"Yeah? What about them?" 

"They're acting funny. Together." 

"What do you mean by funny?" Isabel asked, thoroughly confused by now. 

"Today Liz was at her locker and when she closed it there was Michael, waiting for her. They talked and then Liz shrieked, then they sorta argued from what I could tell and then Liz walked away." 

"I still don't understand the problem, Max. Michael can't have a conversation without starting an argument. He was probably asking a stupid question about Maria." Isabel said, dismissing the whole issue from her mind. 

"This was different. It was almost as if they have something between them, that had nothing to do with the rest of us." 

"Max, if you are so worried about it, why don't you just ask Michael?" Isabel asked. 

"And what am I supposed to say? 'Michael are you and Liz dating?'" 

Isabel nearly dropped her history book. "WHAT? You think that?" 

"I don't know." Max looked miserable. 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Isabel asked. 

"It might come out less accusatory if you ask him." Max mused. "Yeah, could you?" 

"Sure. I'll ask him at lunch today. Just leave us alone so I can talk to him." 

Max gave a heaving sigh of relief, "Thanks Iz." 

"Anytime." Isabel said as the bell rang and their teacher started taking roll. 

Liz sighed as she sat under the bleachers waiting for Michael. The lunch bell rang about five minutes ago and Michael still hadn't shown. 

"Michael, I don't have time for this," she muttered under her breath. 

"Time for what?" Michael said as he appeared at the opening of the bleachers and sat down next to her. "Sorry I'm late. I had to dodge Isabel." 

"Dodge her? Why? What did she want?" 

"I don't know. She was waiting at my locker when I got out of class and I just watched her till she finally left. Then I got my lunch and got out of there." 

"Do you think she saw us this morning? Heard us?" 

"No, she wasn't anywhere around. Now who's the paranoid one?" Michael smirked 

"Funny. I thought if anyone would understand paranoia it would be you." Liz held out her chips. "Want one?" 

"Sure, thanks." Michael nodded as he pulled the Tabasco sauce bottle out of his bag. 

"So go ahead and argue your case. You have a time limit. I have to go to gym and lift some weights." 

"I thought we had already covered this. The deal is, you let me help you and keep an eye on you, and in return I don't tell Max about the whole slayer bit." Michael said smugly. He knew there was no way she was getting out of this. 

"I knew I should have just beat the hell out of you on Friday." Liz said with a grimace. "Why do you want to help me?" 

"For one thing, Max'll kill me if he finds out I knew about this and something happens to you." Michael shuddered, picturing the scene. "For another, believe it or not, I DO care about you." He blushed slightly, uncomfortable with admitting feelings to anyone. 

Max walked up to hear the last sentence. He felt his heart drop to his feet. 

"Okay when we get there let me do the talking." Isabel said as she and Max walked to Michael's apartment after school. "Knowing Michael he was just trying to get on Liz's good side so she'd stop sticking him with the UFO freaks' tables at the Crashdown." 

"Fine, let's just find out what is going on." Max said, a scowl on his face. 

"Are you sure you want to be here for this?" 

"Yes, I don't think I can handle not knowing any longer." 

"Okay here we go." Isabel knocked on Michael's door. "Michael? You home?" she called. 

*no answer* 

"I wonder where he is. Did he have to work today?" Isabel asked. 

"I don't think so, but he could have switched days with someone. Lets go check." Max said, swiftly turning around and going to the Jeep. 

"Max I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Isabel said. 

"Well if it involves Michael, Liz, and kissing I'm going to kill Michael dead." 

"What is all this stuff?" Michael said as he looked around Giles' office that afternoon. 

"Books on various demons, witches and folklore. There is an amazing amount of stuff in the world that we have never even dreamed of." Liz replied as she did some stretches. "Now I need to go spar with Buffy. Try and keep out of trouble." 

"Yes sir!" 

"Cute Michael." Liz said as she headed out of the office and down the nearest staircase. 

Once she was gone Michael looked through various drawings of demons and things. "Whoa!" 

"What?" Riley said from his place by the window where he was reading. 

"This chick looks just like my old guidance counselor, Miss Topolsky." Michael said, neglecting to mention that Topolsky had been anything but a guidance counselor. 

Giles came over to take a look, "Be glad your Miss Topolsky was just a double for Darla, and not the real thing." 

"Vampire, huh?" Michael shuddered and put the picture down. 

"Yes and fairly vicious at that." 

"Time out." Buffy panted. "Damn you're sprung today. What's up?" 

"Michael. You know it's just my luck he would be the one to find out." Liz said as Buffy handed her a drink. 

"He seems like an ok guy, Liz," Buffy paused, "You know it doesn't have to be a bad thing that he knows. I mean once my friends found out they became indispensable to me in my duties. It really helped, and we're also closer for it too" 

"Yeah but you don't have the problem of him being your ex's best friend or your best friend's ex." Liz sighed. "Why couldn't Tess have found out about me? It would have been so much easier. I kick the hell out of her, she sends the Order of Taraka after me, I kick their ass, and she knows not to mess with me again. Simple. But no Michael has to find out." 

"Who's Tess?" Buffy asked, very confused. 

"Tess is the current girlfriend of my ex-boyfriend." 

"Yeah, it's fun to think about kicking your nemesis's ass, but you really don't want her finding out. It always leads to trouble." Buffy warned seriously. 

"Yeah I know. You ready to go again?" Liz asked. 

Buffy checked the clock on the wall. "Don't you have to be at the Crashdown soon?" 

Liz glanced up at the clock, "Oh God, you're right! I gotta go!!! Same time tomorrow?" 

"Yep. What time do you get off tonight?" 

"Not until 10, I am closing." 

"Okay. Think you'll be able to get out around eleven?" 

"I think so." Liz went to the door. "Hey Michael? I gotta go. You coming?" 

"On my way!" Michael yelled, jogging down the stairs. 

"Bye Giles! Bye Riley! Later Buff." Liz called. 

"Bye Buffy." Michael said as the two headed out the door. 

"So what time do you go out tonight?" Michael asked as they approached the Crashdown. 

"Michael, it was one thing for you to come with me while I train. It is quite another for you to go patrolling with me." She knew he wasn't gonna budge, but she had to try 

"Well if you don't tell me I'm just gonna wait outside the Crashdown and glower at people. That oughta do wonders for business." Michael smirked. 

"Fine Michael. I go at 11." Liz said, giving in and laughing as they walked into the Crashdown. 

Michael's smile froze on his face when he saw Max and Isabel at a table, Maria serving at the counter, and Alex sitting in a booth. One thing they all had in common was that they were all staring at him and Liz. 

Liz kept walking then turned around when she realized Michael wasn't behind her. "Michael?" 

"Liz what's with you?" Maria asked. "Why are you consorting with him?" she said distastefully looking in Michael's direction. 

"We met up outside and he offered to walk me to work. It's not like he has the plague Maria. It's no big deal." 

"Michael offered to walk you to work?" Maria repeated in disbelief. 

"He was coming in this direction anyway." Liz shrugged it off. "I gotta go get changed. I'll talk to you later." Liz made a fast escape into the back room. 

Maria watched her go with a shocked expression on her face. "I thought she was trying to stay away from the Czechs." 

"So did I." Alex said. "You wanna go do something tonight to take your mind off of things?" 

"Yeah, lets head to the movies or something. A comedy, I need a comedy." Maria said, sniffing her cypress oil. 

"Go serve the masses. I'll check the times." Alex said picking up a newspaper. 

Shift to Max and Isabel - same time 

"You see Iz? They just came in together!" Max exclaimed with a hurt and angry expression on his face. 

"So that means that they're screwing around together? I don't think so Max." Isabel said calmly. 

"Well something is going on between them. If it was just normal, everyday stuff, why wouldn't they have told us?" Max asked. 

"Maybe because of the way you are reacting right now!" Isabel said knowingly. 

"I have a right to react. Michael knows how I feel about Liz." 

"Yes he does and he is your best friend. Those two things automatically ensure that he is not going to go after the one girl you've been in love with your entire life." 

Max sighed, "I wish I was so sure about that." 

"Max I can't believe you! I can't believe you would think this about him. OR Liz for that matter! That girl is head over heels for you and you know it!! There is no way she would be going around with another guy while she feels that for you!" Isabel said angrily before stalking off to the front. 

Michael looked up when Isabel sat down. "Everything okay Is?" 

"Michael, I don't know what you are doing with Liz, hanging out with her, getting tutored, whatever, but you better talk to Max, cause he is going to have a meltdown any minute," Isabel told him seriously. 

"Why? Is it a problem that Liz and me are friends? You know four or five months ago Max would've loved to see Liz and me getting along. Why is there a problem now?" Michael asked. 

"Because they aren't together anymore. He stopped thinking rationally the minute she walked out on him in the cave. He is insanely jealous of anyone who spends time with her. And YOU have been spending an inordinate amount of time with her." Isabel replied worriedly. "I don't want your friendship to suffer... please talk to him!" She begged. 

"Okay I'll talk to him. Just answer me one question. Does he think I'm dating her?" Michael asked. 

Isabel hedged, "The thought crossed his mind." She hurried to continue seeing the fury on Michael's face. "I KNOW he doesn't truly believe that Michael. He just isn't thinking, like I said. He is jumping to the worst possible conclusion he can think of." 

"And what led to this conclusion?" 

"He mentioned something about the bleachers at lunchtime." 

"Great so now he's following me? This is just great. Isabel I'll see you later. If I stay I'm going to end up ripping off Max's head and possibly other vital organs." Michael stood up and walked out of the Crashdown, but not before shooting a venomous look at Max. 

Max returned the angry look, then got up and walked over to Isabel, "WELL?" 

Isabel stood up as well. "I think you may have just lost your best friend." Isabel sighed. "I may have helped by filling him in but Max the irrational thoughts are all yours." With that she turned and left the Crashdown as well. 

For the first time in the last week, Max stopped to think about what had been going on. "Oh god, how could I jump to conclusions so fast... I am sure there is a reasonable explanation! God, I hope he doesn't tell Liz!" 

"He what?" Liz asked in disbelief as she and Michael walked towards the cemetery to meet Buffy. 

"Apparently his jealously and testosterone have taken over his brain, and he jumped to the conclusion that we were seeing each other, as in _romantically_!" Michael said irately 

"I'm going to kill him." Liz said. "Not only that, I'm going to do it cheerfully, with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. No better yet I'll call in the Order of Taraka and let them kill him. I don't _believe_ him. Who does he think he is?" 

"Liz, calm down." Michael said, not quite believing he was gonna defend Max when he was so angry himself. "You know how much he loves you, and he has seen you spend a lot of time with me lately, and he also heard me say that I cared about you. He still jumped to a large, and WRONG, conclusion. But it is cause he is scared, and lonely since you left him. He just wants you back." 

"And that gives him the right to not only think that you'd betray him but that I have manifested into the sort of person who would date her ex-boyfriend's best friend in the world a few months after they broke up? I don't think so Michael." 

Michael grimaced. There was going to be a serious rift between the two for awhile. He might as well get used to it. Of course he still had his own fight to be had with Max. 

"Hey guys." Buffy was waiting by the gates of the cemetery. "What's wrong?" she said looking at their angry faces. 

"Buffy who sent the order of Taraka after you?" 

"Spike, why?" 

"Liz!" Michael said in warning. 

"What? I just want their phone number." Liz said defensively. 

"Tess or Max?" Buffy asked. 

"Max," Michael jumped in before Liz could go on another tirade. "He jumped to some conclusions about the time Liz and I have been spending together." 

Buffy narrowed her eyes. She had a pretty good idea of what conclusions Max had jumped to but she wasn't about to say anything. "Well I don't think the Order of Taraka has a phone number but if I see Spike I'll ask him." 

"Buffy! You are NOT helping the situation here!" Michael yelled. 

"Michael do you even know what the Order of Taraka is?" Liz asked. 

"Well no, but I can tell from the way you are saying it, that you want to use it as revenge or punishment on Max!" Michael replied nervously. 

"Perceptive isn't he?" Buffy asked. 

"Very. Look Michael I won't use the Order of Taraka on Max, okay?" 

Michael sighed reluctantly knowing that was the best he was gonna get, he shivered thinking about what else she might have in mind for poor Max. "Ok, but go easy on him. His heart is in the right place." 

"Not for long." Liz said with a sadistic grin as she walked off to start sweeping the cemetery. 

[Chapter 4][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret4.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	4. Secret Lives, Chapter 4

Secret Lives, Chapter 4

Secret Lives Chapter 4 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

Liz yawned as she sat down in her Biology class. She looked next to her and sighed. Just her luck that Max would be her partner again this year. 

Max glanced at Liz as she sat down. He could tell this was going to be a very awkward class for them, she was intent on ignoring him. 

"Uh Liz?" He ventured. "You know that lab we have to do? I was thinking we could meet after school today and finish it up." 

Liz glared at him, and with cold politeness replied, "I'm sorry I can't. I have some things I have to do this afternoon." 

"What about lunch today then? We could eat and then finish it." 

"Busy." She said shortly. 

"Okay. Is there anytime in the near future that you won't be busy so we can finish this lab?" Max asked carefully. 

"I don't know, Max. I'll just have to let you know." she replied. 

"Listen Liz, I know you are mad at me, I accept that. But behaving this way about the lab is not only going to punish me, but also you. Your grades are going to suffer." 

"You know what? You're right. On all counts. So how's this? I have about an hour free today after school. We'll finish it then, okay?" Liz said in a very controlled voice. 

Max gave a small sigh of relief. Well it was small progress, but still progress. "Ok, I'll be here." he replied quietly. 

"Good." Liz said before she looked back at her textbook and shut Max out. 

"Yes Giles I know how important training is. But so is school. I will be there as soon as I can." Liz rolled her eyes. 

"Hey." Michael said as he walked up. "What's going on?" 

"I had to break it to Giles that I'll be an hour late for training tonight. I have to work on a lab with Max," Liz said with a grimace. 

"I take it he's not reacting well." Michael said with a small grin as Liz took the phone away from her ear as Giles' voice got louder. 

"No, not well at all." She spoke into the phone, "Giles, listen, time for class! Gotta go!" She said rapidly, hanging up the phone quickly before he could say anything else. 

"So bleachers?" Michael said. 

"God yes." Liz groaned. 

Michael and Liz had gotten in the habit of eating lunch under the bleachers so that they could talk privately about any slayer, or alien, business. They walked there quickly both giving a small sigh of relief to be free of prying eyes for a few moments. 

"So how'd Max talk you into being alone in a room with him?" Michael asked as they sat down. 

"He pulled the grades card. I can't keep avoiding my lab partner and still pass biology..." Liz shrugged. 

"Have you thought about asking for a new partner?" Michael asked before he took a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Yes, I have, but Max is one of the smartest people in the class. And despite my ongoing anger at him, he is a good partner. I just need to keep my feelings out of it." She said calmly, more calmly then she felt. 

"Do you want me to wait around for you after school?" 

"Why? So you can make sure I don't beat the hell out of Max?" 

"Well, that, and so I can walk you to Buffy and Giles' house." 

"Yeah okay." Liz agreed as she opened her chips and offered Michael some. It was ritual by now that he eat her potato chips along with her. "You know I've been thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Well about this." She motioned between them. "Maybe we should keep a lower profile at school." 

"What's going on Liz?" 

"I heard Pam Troy say something to that guy Jake Thompson about seeing us in the weight room last week." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"People are starting to notice it Michael. People beyond just Max and Isabel." 

Comprehension dawned on him. "This is about Maria, isn't it?" 

"She's my best friend. I don't want to hurt her." 

"But there isn't anything going on TO hurt her!!" Michael replied. 

"You know that, I know that. But no one else knows for sure. I mean you saw Max's initial reaction. Thank goodness he's calmed down now. And he is the most calm of the 6 of us. Can you imagine MARIA's reaction?" She said, shuddering at the thought. 

"Yeah I can. But Liz I'm not going anywhere and maybe you should just tell Maria what's going on." 

"NO! This is supposed to be a secret. It is like part of the whole slayer thing. In the rules and such. 'Keep your identity a secret'" She paused, "Its bad enough that YOU know." 

"Hey!" Michael frowned, "I thought we had gotten over that!" 

"We have. I'm sorry." Liz flopped back onto the gym floor. "When did my life get so complicated?" She whined. 

"Well, I think it's a toss up between when Max healed you and when you got called as a slayer. " Michael laughed. "Come on, oh chosen one, show me what you got today. Start your exercises!" 

Liz laughed as she sat up. "You know I think you like when I beat you up. I think it gets you all hot and bothered." She teased. 

"I plead the fifth. C'mon, time's a-wasting, you know you won't hear the end of it if I report to Giles that not only did you meet them an hour late, but you didn't do your training at lunch!" Michael said smugly. 

Liz stuck her tongue out at Michael when she couldn't come up with a good retort. The two of them went over to some mats that the gym class left out and warmed up before the started in at each other. They kept at it for about ten minutes before an all too familiar voice intruded on their sparring. 

"What the hell are you two doing?" 

Liz turned around. "Alex." 

"Yeah, Alex, remember me? So what are you doing?" Alex asked. 

"Uh we were just, uh." Liz looked at Michael with a clear cry for help written on her face. 

"Uh yeah we were just..." 

"Kicking the hell out of each other. Yeah I got that part. Why?" 

"Um... I was thinking about taking up kickboxing." Liz said, "Just wanted to see if I would like it." She grimaced, knowing Alex wasn't going to buy that. He might be unassuming, but he certainly wasn't dumb. 

"Liz this is me remember? You can't lie to me so don't try." 

Liz looked at Michael with a questioning glance. He nodded and she looked back at Alex and sighed. "Giles is going to kill me." She took a deep breath before plunging ahead. "Okay, Alex, I'm gonna tell you the truth here. But you can't tell ANYONE! Not even Maria knows." 

"I take it he does though?" he asked, gesturing to Michael, "And who's Giles?" 

"Yeah, I know." Michael admitted. "I stumbled onto it," he added to let Alex know it wasn't because Liz trusted him more than the others. 

"He followed me around till he found out what was going on." Liz elaborated. "What are you doing at around quarter to four today?" 

"I was just gonna hang at the Crashdown, why?" 

"Can you meet Michael and me in front of the school?" 

"Yeah, sure, so tell me what this is all about!" Alex said, worried by their serious expressions. 

"Do you remember that blonde who was hanging at the Crashdown a lot a few weeks ago?" 

"Sure. As I remember, both of you regarded her as very suspicious." 

"Well her name's Buffy and she's a vampire slayer. For that matter so am I." 

Alex choked, "A what?" _The alien thing was bad enough, please let her be joking_. 

"Vampire slayer. I fight the forces of darkness." 

"And Michael?" 

"Couldn't leave well enough alone." Liz said. 

"Hey! I have helped with a few of the slays!" Michael said indignantly, "And I have helped with your sparring skills." He said, self-importantly. 

"This is true." Liz admitted. "He's also determined to make sure nothing happens to me cause I won't tell Max." 

"OK, guys, I am having a little bit of trouble absorbing this." Alex said honestly, looking from Liz to Michael, hoping for any kind of reassurance from either that this was a practical joke. 

"I know it's hard to believe but I can show you proof after school if you're willing to trust me. Trust us." Liz said with a glance at Michael. 

"Alright, I'll put my disbelief on hold until I see your 'proof'." Alex said shaking his head. _How had his life become a supernatural mess in the last year?_

"Thank you." Liz said giving him a hug. 

"Liz normally I like it when you hug me but not when you're a sweaty mess." Alex joked. 

"Oh sorry, gotta run and take a shower before my next class. I'll see ya later Alex! Bye Michael." She ran off. 

"Bye. I better head for the showers too." Michael said. "See you at quarter to four, okay? And remember not a word to anyone." 

"Yeah, I'll remember." Alex replied, still peeved that Michael knew before he did. 

"Look, if she had had her way no one would know about this." Michael said, reading the look on Alex's face. 

Alex sighed, "Yeah, I know... sorry" 

"I'd probably feel the same way if it were Max or Isabel." Michael said reassuringly, patting Alex on the shoulder before running off to the showers himself. 

After School~ 

Max paced around the lab wondering if Liz was going to back out. 

"Okay I'm here. Sorry I'm late. Mrs. Lenox kept me after. Let's get started." Liz said in a whirlwind as she sped into the room. 

"Ok, fine, but why the hurry?" Max asked. 

"I told you I have stuff to do today. Can we just get this done?" 

"Fine!" Max shot back. He was trying to keep his temper, trying to get back on her good list, but sometimes her attitude just wore to thin. 

Liz sighed as she took out her lab sheet. The last thing she had time for was a temper tantrum from Max. "Okay where'd we leave off?" 

"Question six. Describe the reaction of the cells to acid." 

They both settled down to work on their lab assignment and the hour passed quickly. 

"Done." Liz said as she closed her book and started putting her stuff away. "What about you?" 

"Just about. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Max couldn't help but ask. 

"Like I said, stuff to do. See ya tomorrow Max." Liz said as she closed her bookbag and left. 

Max just stared after her, looking blankly at the closed door. "What am I going to do?" 

Liz looked around the front of school before she saw Alex and Michael sitting on the curb. She walked over to them. "Hey guys. Ready?" 

Alex sighed nervously as they both got up. "Yeah, guess so." 

"Don't worry. Giles is very understanding. I'm sure he'll realize we had limited options in this matter." Liz said. _Please god, let him understand._

"Who is this Giles you keep mentioning?" 

"My Watcher. He trains me." 

"Your Watcher? Ok, translation?" Alex said, getting frustrated. 

"He trains me for my duties as a slayer. He also helps me by researching demons that no one should meet in a dark alley." Liz shuddered. 

"Including vampires." Alex said. 

"Exactly", she said as the walked up the walk of the beautiful Victorian house. A stunning place that hid an amazing amount of knowledge of the evil in the world. 

"Nice." Alex said. 

"Yes, it's very nice." Liz agreed, opening the door and bellowing, "Giles, Buffy, Riley!! You here?!?! We have an issue to discuss!!" 

"We're up here Liz." Buffy's voice called. 

"C'mon they're in the office." Liz led them up a staircase. At the top she went left down a hall, they passed a few bedrooms and another staircase before they ended their journey in a room filled with books and stacked boxes. "Hi guys." 

Giles started upon seeing a person he didn't recognize tagging along with Liz and Michael. "Hello Liz, who's your friend?" he asked, trying to inconspicuously hide the title of the book he had been reading, he gave Buffy a significant look, telling her to do the same. 

"This is Alex. Where's Riley?" Liz stalled for time. 

"I'm right here," Riley said, walking in the door. "What's up?" He nodded at Michael and Alex as he grabbed a chair. 

"Giles can I talk to you and Buffy in the kitchen for a second?" Liz asked. "It's kinda important." 

Giles nodded, "Sure. Riley, Michael, why don't you give Alex a tour of the house?" The look he gave them made it clear they were to avoid certain rooms. 

"Sure. C'mon. You will not believe the master bedroom." Michael said as he and Riley led Alex out of the office. 

"What's going on Liz?" Buffy asked. 

"I had to tell Alex about being a slayer!" Liz said in a rush, relieved to have gotten it out. She slowly raised her eyes to see their reactions. 

Buffy looked calm but Giles was turning an interesting shade of red. 

"Giles, breathe." Buffy ordered. 

"Oh right, yes, breathing would be good." Giles said distractedly. "Who is this Alex fellow? Can we trust him?" 

"He's been my best friend for about five years. Yes we can totally trust him. I think we could also use him. He's a hacker." 

"Oh! Like Willow!" Buffy exclaimed. "She has come in handy with that many times!" 

"Right and Alex doesn't practice witchcraft so there's no chance I'll ever want to marry Spike." Liz agreed with a grin 

"Very funny. So how'd he take the news that you're a slayer?" 

"I think he's still adjusting to that whole thing. And of course he's adjusting to the fact that Michael knew before him." 

"Yeah, I bet." Buffy said sympathetically. 

"So Giles is this okay with you?" Liz asked. 

"Yes, I guess so. I mean it's too late to deny it now, isn't it?" Giles said somewhat disapprovingly 

"Way too late." Liz agreed. "Giles I didn't mean for this to happen." 

Giles sighed, "I know. Sometimes these things just happen." 

"I better go talk to Alex. Can we skip training today?" Liz asked. 

"Well, I suppose one day won't hurt, especially since you had already missed an hour of it." 

"Thanks Giles." Liz smiled and then headed up the stairs. 

"So about three weeks ago Buffy tells me I'm the next slayer." Liz concluded after Alex had asked her for the whole story. "Michael found out one night when he followed me into the graveyard. Before that I wasn't planning on telling anyone." 

"So you are telling me there are really vampires and demons in the world? But I guess if there are aliens..." he said. Liz and Michael both gave him a hard stare and looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed his remark. "Sorry. But why is Michael still following you around?" Alex asked. 

"Because she refuses to tell Max. I know for a fact if Max ever finds out the truth and that I knew, and didn't protect her, I'd be a dead man." Michael answered for her. 

"Yeah, there's another question. Why won't you tell Max?" 

"Because his protective streak is a mile wide, especially when it comes to me. I didn't want him to get hurt trying to keep me out of danger." 

"What if you get hurt?" 

"Then I get hurt." Liz said as she picked at the food Giles had given them. 

"That's not good enough Liz," Alex replied. "Remember how hard you worked to get Max, Michael, and Isabel to let us in? Well now we are all feeling that about you. We all knew you had a secret. Never would have dreamed it was this though." He paused, "We were a group, the 6 of us. Together we could do anything." 

"Yeah, well, that was before Tess came, and they learned their destinies. And now I know my destiny." 

"Alex is right." 

"What?" Liz looked at Michael. 

"You're tearing yourself up inside and so is Max. Liz you have to tell him." 

"No." 

"Alright, I'll drop it for now. But this isn't over Liz." Alex said. 

Michael nodded in agreement. 

"Look Alex, I talked to Buffy and Giles. We need someone with computer experience. You interested?" 

Alex appeared deep in thought, "Yeah, sure why not. In for a penny and all that." 

"Thank you." Liz looked at her watch. "We better go. Michael you have work and I have a ton of homework." 

"Yeah, ok, so what's the plan?" Alex asked, unsure of what his new duties involved. 

"Meet us tomorrow under the bleachers at lunch. We'll fill you in then okay?" Liz said. "Giles we're leaving." 

Giles nodded as they walked out the door. "Be careful patrolling tonight Liz." 

"I will. Michael's going with me." 

Liz frowned at her math homework. "Hey Alex could you explain this to me?" 

"What's that Liz?" Alex, asked looking up from his own homework. 

"Math." 

"You're stronger in math than I am Liz, but I'll give it a shot" 

"Thank you, you are my savior." Liz said showing him the problem she was having. He understood it and pointed it out to her and patiently explained what she was doing wrong. 

Liz sighed with relief, she was lucky Alex had been able to help her. This slaying business was putting a serious crimp into her studying time, and she knew her quarter grades were going to portray that if she wasn't more careful. 

"So Liz, how does this slayer business work exactly?" 

"Basically I get to patrol around the graveyard concentrating on new graves and stake any vamps that come up. This is spiced up by a demon or two along the way, and the ultimate evil every once in a while." 

"And what's Buffy?" 

"Buffy is also the slayer. A new slayer is called upon the death of the previous. Buffy died momentarily a few years back and another slayer was called. She died and another was called. When that one died, *I* was called." Liz explained. 

"Doesn't just the story of those two girls dying within a years or so of being 'called' make you want to just ignore your calling?" Alex asked, appalled. 

"Yeah in a major way. But Alex I can't. If I did I would be a huge hypocrite. I mean I sent Max away so he could fulfill his destiny. How can I do any less?" 

Alex sighed, "I see your point. But that doesn't mean I like it one bit!" 

"Yeah you're not the only one. Michael is now convinced he has to protect me at all costs. Even if it means losing Max." 

"Speaking of Max..." Alex started. 

Liz interrupted him, before he could get into it, "Listen I need to be getting ready to go patrol. Thanks for helping with my homework Alex" Liz smiled warmly at him and gave him a hug. She whispered, "I am glad you know now." 

"Be careful okay Lizzie?" Alex whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Alright." Liz said. 

Liz was pacing at the tree where she was supposed to meet Michael. "C'mon Michael, if you insist on going with me, you can at least be on time." she muttered 

"Liz?" 

"Finally." She muttered turning around. "Max, what are you doing here?" 

"I was just out taking a walk, thinking. You?" Max asked, knowing she had been waiting for someone or something based on her behavior. He had been watching her for a few minutes. 

"Waiting for a friend. And here she is now. Hi Buffy." she motioned to the blonde that was fast approaching. 

"Hey Liz! You ready to go?" Buffy asked. She nodded to Max, she knew immediately who he was when she saw Liz's reaction to his approach. So she had booked it over there to try and diffuse the situation. 

"Yeah. I'll see you later Max." Liz said before she and Buffy walked away. 

"We've got trouble." Buffy whispered. 

"Michael?" 

"He got jumped by some demon on his way here. I took him to the house and then I came for you." 

Liz broke into a run, "I knew he was gonna get hurt! Why didn't he listen to me?" 

Buffy kept up with her the whole way. When they got to the house Liz burst through the front door. 

"Giles! Michael!" 

"We're in the front room, Liz," Giles called out. 

Liz went into the living room and saw Michael lying on the couch. "Oh God." 

Michael struggled to sit up, "Liz, it's okay. I'll be just fine." 

The looks that Buffy and Giles exchanged said otherwise. 

"What happened?" 

"When I stumbled upon them, an ugly horned demon was pummeling into Michael like there was no tomorrow. I managed to kill him and drag Michael here." Buffy replied. 

"Do we know what it was?" Liz asked as she sat next to Michael. 

"Not yet, I was just about to call Alex to see if he can do some research on the internet." Giles answered. 

Liz looked worriedly over at Michael. "How bad is he?" 

"I'd feel better if we could take him to the hospital." Buffy said. 

"No!" Liz and Michael said at the same time. 

Michael looked at Liz, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "You decide." They both knew he was talking about calling Max. There were repercussions to be aware of. 

"He's gonna flip out but I don't think we have a choice." Liz said. She stood up. "Giles I need to talk to you in the dining room." Liz went across the hall and waited for her watcher. 

Giles looked at her curiously, "Yes, sure Liz." 

Michael watched them go and then looked up at the ceiling. 

"Michael what's going on?" Buffy asked. 

Michael looked at her warily. "I have a secret of my own" he said as he passed out. 

"Giles, Liz!!! Michael passed out!!" Buffy yelled. "I think we need to do something fast!" 

"Giles?" Liz looked at her watcher. 

"Call him." Giles said before he went back into the living room. 

"Thank you." Liz picked up the phone and dialed Max's house. 

"Hello?" Isabel answered the phone sleepily. _Who is calling this late at night?_

"Isabel, it's Liz, can I talk to Max?" 

"Yeah sure. Everything ok?" Isabel asked, concerned. 

"It's important. Just please go get him okay?" 

"Ok, hold on!" 

In the background, 

"Max!! Wake up!!" Isabel said urgently. 

"Wha... What?" 

"Liz is on the phone, it sounds like something is wrong, c'mon get up!!" 

_Hurry_. Liz prayed. 

"Hello?" 

"Max, I need you to come to the old Victorian house on the end of Rose Avenue. Come quickly, Michael needs your help." Liz said quickly, tears in her voice. 

"I'm on my way." Max said before they hung up. "Isabel, I need to go. If I'm not back by sun up cover for me okay?" 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Isabel asked, following Max around as he pulled on a shirt and pants and grabbed his wallet and keys. 

"I don't know. All Liz would say was that Michael needs my help." 

"Be careful," Isabel whispered to the closed door after Max rushed out. 

"Where is he?" Liz said as she paced. 

"He'll be here any minute." Buffy reassured her. 

"Anyone want anything? Coffee, tea, a sedative?" Riley asked. 

"Oh god! Maria! Should I call her?" Liz muttered to herself. "And where is Alex? Giles, didn't you call him?" 

"Yes. Mr. Whitman is on his way. But I don't know who Maria is." 

"Maria is Michael's ex, and my best friend. If Michael dies, and I don't call her!" Liz sobbed. 

"Liz listen to me he is not gonna die." Buffy said putting an arm around her friend. "He's gonna be okay." 

"You're right Buffy. I am not doing anyone any good getting hysterical." She took a deep breath. "I think I hear Max now!" 

"A very old looking jeep." Riley reported. 

"That's him," Liz said, dashing for the door. "Max!! Oh thank God you're here!! He's in here on the couch!" 

"What happened?" Max asked. "Uh hello." He said to all the people he didn't know. 

"We'll explain later. He's in bad shape. You need to help him." Liz said urgently. 

"But what about?" Max said, waving his hand to refer to their audience. 

Liz sighed, "You can trust them. I'll tell you all about it, but Michael can't wait." 

"Alright." Max looked at his friend for the first time. "Oh my God." 

He rushed over to Michael's side, quickly ripping the shirt off his chest. 

"Michael can you hear me? I need you to look at me." 

*no response* 

Liz joined in desperately, "Michael come on, you need to open your eyes so that Max can help you! Think how Maria will react if you die on us." 

"Yeah Maria. She'll go ballistic!" Max chimed in. 

"And me. I'll feel horribly guilty for not listening to you sooner. Do you really want that?" Liz asked. 

"Mmmph," Michael responded, slowly opening his eyes. "Not your fault Liz." 

"Oh thank God. Max go ahead." 

Max put his hand over Michael's chest and looked into his eyes. His hand started to glow as he healed Michael. 

Buffy and Riley's eyes widened, _What on earth? They had never seen anything like it, despite all of the things they had witnessed._

Giles was no less amazed, but at least he had been told what would happen. 

Liz stroked Michael's hair during the whole healing process and when it was over she breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?" She asked him. 

Michael moved his head so he could lock eyes with Liz, "I'm fine. And I meant it. It isn't your fault I got hurt." 

"Good. So you'll understand tomorrow when I beat you unconscious and leave you for the gym class to find." Liz smiled to let Michael know she was kidding. 

"Now, I didn't say it was my fault either. It was just a major coincidence from what I can tell!" 

Max watch the two interact feeling left out and jealous. They had developed this teasing banter and closeness that he had never thought they would have. "Forgive me, but Liz, you said you would explain now," 

"Oh right. Giles is Alex here yet?" 

"I think he is pulling up right now." Giles responded. 

Alex walked in the door, "Is that Max's Jeep out there?" 

"Uh yeah." Liz said. "Max come with me. Giles we're gonna use the family room okay?" 

Michael sat up, groaning at the condition of his clothes, "Do you want me to come Liz?" 

"No I think this might go better solo. You stay here. On second thought, Riley put him to bed. Use that room between the garage and the rest of the house." 

Max just watched the scene play out. He had never seen Liz in a situation where she appeared to be in charge. And she was ordering people about like it was second-nature. It was a new side to her. 

"C'mon Riley I'll help you." the blonde he recognized from earlier that evening. Buffy, if he remembered right. 

"Max? Follow me." Liz went through a doorway into another room and waited for Max. 

Max followed her in a daze. "Something tells me I should sit down. Am I right?" 

"Probably a good idea." Liz agreed. "Okay I know you've probably figured out by now that something is going on with me, am I right?" 

Max nodded as he sat down on the couch. "Yeah. I figured you were up to something. I even entertained the cult rumor for about five seconds." 

"Glad it was only a few seconds," Liz attempted a grin, "But you may start thinking it again when I explain." 

Max sighed. "Just tell me Liz." 

"I'm a vampire slayer." Liz said simply. 

Max just looked at her blankly. 

"Max speak to me. Say something. Say anything." Liz said in reaction to his non-reaction. 

Max gulped, "Could you repeat that?" 

"I am a vampire slayer. I kill vampires and other demons and things that go bump in the night." 

"You expect me to believe this?" Max asked. "Where's the camera?" 

"Max did you actually see Michael tonight? Do you think any human could have done that to him?" 

Max sighed, he knew in his heart that Liz would never lie to him. He was an alien, why shouldn't there be vampires, and demons and such? "I was just hoping." he muttered. 

"Yeah you're not the only one." Liz said. 

"Why does Michael know? And Alex? How long has he been keeping this secret?" 

"Michael stumbled upon the truth a few weeks ago. You know how he gets about suspicious behavior. He starts following people. Alex just stumbled upon it earlier today." Liz stopped and looked at him seeing his hurt expression, "Michael only kept it a secret because I begged him too. We finally came to an agreement. I would let him come with me and 'protect me', or try to as the case may be, and he wouldn't tell you or any of the others." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Cause I know you. I know what you would've done if you knew I went out at night hunting for vampires in the graveyard. You would've followed me. I didn't want you to get hurt." 

"There is no saying that I would get hurt." Max said. 

"Again did you see Michael, Max? I can barely live with myself now. If that had been you, I don't know what I would've done." 

"And if anything happens to you, I would die, Liz. Die." Max said emotionally. 

"Max you might want to start distancing yourself from me." 

"How can we get any more distant that we are? Besides lab, you haven't talked to me in weeks!" Max sighed. "And don't think distance is going to make any of this hurt any less, because it hasn't so far!" 

"Max, slayers don't usually live past the age of twenty-five and the last two didn't make it into their twenties at all." 

Max gasped, "That doesn't mean you won't. Plus who knows what is going to happen to ME at any time? So we both lead dangerous existences. It doesn't mean we should sacrifice our happiness because of that!!" he said desperately. 

"Max look destiny and fate they all mean something. This is my destiny and you have yours. They just don't happen to intertwine." 

"Then explain to me why I have loved you from the first moment I saw you? How do you explain that? You were MEANT for me Liz Parker!" 

"Max don't okay? Look I was meant for this. Slayers don't get to have normal lives. They don't get to grow up and have children. They slay things and eventually they get bested. Kendra's throat was slit and Faith got her neck snapped. Buffy died too. But she was lucky enough to be brought back. I had that once. I won't get that lucky again. I wasn't meant for you, Tess was. She can give you more then I ever can." 

"Tess was NOT meant for me. I don't care what some recording says. I would FEEL it if she were the one for me. I FEEL it with YOU, NOT her." Max said, he had to make her see this! 

"You should go home. Isabel's probably worried about you. But Max you can't tell her. You can't tell anyone." 

"Fine." Max said, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her. 

"Michael's down the hall if you want to check on him before you go." Liz motioned. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." 

Max knew he had been dismissed. "We will discuss this another time, Liz," he said quietly as he walked out the door. 

"No we won't." Liz said softly. 

"I know you guys probably want an explanation." Liz said as she walked into Giles' office. 

"Well, Giles filled us in on what little he knew, but yes, your version would be good." Buffy said. 

"Well Max and Michael aren't exactly from around here." Liz said with a small smile 

"Michael too?" Buffy gasped. 

"Yeah Michael too. Max's sister Isabel too." 

"Ok, so they aren't from around here." Riley reiterated. "Care to give us a little more info?" 

"Riley you're in Roswell. You really need more info then that?" Liz said. 

"Guess not," he shrugged. 

"So they're aliens?" Buffy asked. 

"They prefer the term not of this earth." Liz joked. "Alex how ya doing? Did you come up with anything?" 

"Not yet... found a few similar demons, but don't think I have found our particular one yet." Alex replied, enjoying that fact that he was useful yet again 

"Don't keep at it too late. We gotta get home soon." 

"Very true, I am surprised our parents haven't busted us before this for all the late nights we keep!" 

"Do you want some coffee?" Liz asked. 

"No, thanks, plenty wired, without outside help!" 

"Liz you need sleep, not coffee." Buffy said. 

"Easy for you to say! You didn't admit to two of your best friends your true identity and nearly have another die on you all in the same day!!" Liz exclaimed, clearly near the breaking point. "I couldn't sleep if you knocked me out!" 

"Liz why don't I take you home?" Riley asked. "When I get back I promise to make Alex go home too." 

"Liz that's a good idea. You need some rest. Maybe you'll get it at home." 

"Oh, alright, if you insist." She looked at Riley, "Home, James!" 

"I'll be back soon." Riley kissed Buffy lightly, before he and Liz walked out. 

[Chapter 5][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret5.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	5. Secret Lives, Chapter 5

Secret Lives, Chapter 5

Secret Lives Chapter 5 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

Liz flipped through her binder as she leaned against the row of lockers waiting for Alex. 

"Hey Liz." Alex said. 

She looked up, "It's about time you got here." 

Alex looked at her perplexed, "Yeah, why in particular? Didn't realize we were meeting at a certain time!" 

"Duh! I wanna know if you found out anything. You know, demon wise." 

"Oh that! Well I did find something interesting..." Alex said. 

"Yes? Don't keep me in suspense!" Liz exclaimed. 

"I think I should tell you and Michael together. Is he coming to school today?" 

"Yeah, since we have started working out at lunch, he has been coming everyday. I think his teachers are in shock," Liz smirked 

"You're telling me," Michael's voice said as he appeared. 

Liz looked at her friend, "Amazing." 

Michael looked at her, "What?" 

"You'd never know how close you were to dying yesterday by looking at you. I swear I think you, Max, and Isabel should open up a plastic surgery office." 

"Something to consider!" Michael smirked. 

Liz and Alex laughed, "I'm still mad at you, you know. Even though I really want to hug you because I'm glad you're alright." 

"Save it for lunch time, Liz," Michael said. 

"Afraid the girls'll get jealous?" Liz teased. 

"No, actually I'm afraid of your ex-boyfriend's sister." Michael nodded to where Isabel was watching them. 

"C'mon Alex let's go to homeroom," Liz said. "See ya later Michael." 

"Bye!" 

Maria sighed. Oh this was just perfect. First Liz had disappeared and now it seemed Alex had ditched her as well. She sat down at a table and got her lunch out. 

"Mind if I sit here?" 

Maria looked up. "Be my guest, Isabel." 

"Thanks, seems like our group is getting smaller and smaller!" Isabel complained as she sat down. 

"You too? Who ditched you this fine day?" 

"Neither Alex nor Max are around to be seen!" 

"What about Michael?" Their small group had slowly been reforming and Maria couldn't help but wonder about her ex. 

"He's missing in action too. Though he IS here today. I saw him this morning talking to Alex and Liz," Isabel said with a frown. 

"Is it just me or have Liz and Michael been spending an awful lot of time together?" 

"It's not just you. Max and I noticed too. Max was upset for a while, but he seems to have calmed down about it. I think it is because Liz was giving him the silent treatment for his behavior." 

"Behavior? Fill me in." 

"Max jumped to some pretty large conclusions about WHY Michael and Liz were spending time together. He was way off base, and they both let him know that in no uncertain terms," Isabel explained, "Though come to think of it, I don't think he ever did get an answer as to what they WERE doing together." 

"Where do you think they are right now?" 

"Why?" 

"I'd like some answers myself," Maria said getting up. "You coming?" 

"Sure, why not? I am tired of all the secrecy," Isabel agreed. 

"Ow!" 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Liz said before she gave Michael another hug and sat down next to Alex. 

Michael blushed a little, he was still unused to shows of affection. 

"I think that punch is gonna leave a mark Michael," Alex kidded. 

"Won't be the first!" Michael said morosely. 

"Oh c'mon I don't bruise you that badly. You look a lot better then Riley did when I got through with him." 

"Well that's definitely true. But I have been lucky enough not to scare the crap out of you!" Michael laughed. 

"I seriously thought Buffy was gonna kill me when she got a look at Riley. But then I calmly explained to her that I didn't know who he was and that he had scared the living daylights out of me and she forgave me." 

"You were lucky she did too! I would have hated to see a TRUE fight between the two of you!" Michael shuddered. 

"Is she good?" Alex asked, never having seen either Liz or Buffy spar or fight. 

"Which one?" 

"Both." 

"Buffy's good. She can whale on a vamp for hours. But Liz is good too for someone who's just starting." 

"Why thank you, Michael!" Liz said with a smile, handing him the potato chip bag. 

"For what?" 

All three of them looked up and saw Max at the edge of the opening to underneath the bleachers. "Mind if I join you?" 

Liz gave a sigh, nervous to be spending time with him again. She gave a bright smile, "Sure, take a load off." 

"Thanks," Max sat on the other side of Alex. "So what were you thanking Michael for?" 

"He gave me one of those rare Guerin compliments." Liz said simply. 

"I've had a few of those myself," Max said. 

"So Liz when do Giles, Buffy, and Riley go back to Sunnydale?" Alex asked. 

"Tomorrow. They miss Wesley by a few hours." 

"Oh wow!! So they won't be there to do the introductions? How are you going to meet up with him?" Alex asked. 

"Wait, who is Wesley?" Max asked. He hadn't had the benefit of introductions and explanations of everyone's positions in Liz's life last night. 

"My permanent watcher. Giles is just temporary. He's actually Buffy's watcher. I'm supposed to meet him at the house after school. He won't be getting in till five." 

"Your watcher? What's that?" Max asked. 

"He trains me to fight. Keeps me up-to-date on demons and such," Liz explained. 

"Ah, ok," Max nodded, as if he truly understood the whole situation. 

"Lot of scary things that go bump in the night Maxwell. Believe me I know," Michael shuddered. 

"Yeah, Michael got a little TOO up close and personal last night. I WARNED you Michael," Liz said. 

"I promise to be more careful okay? I was running late and I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings." 

"Ok, I figure you probably learned your lesson," Liz smiled, letting him off the hook. 

"Learned his lesson about what?" they heard a voice behind them say. 

Michael, Liz, Alex, and Max all froze. 

Finally Liz turned around to face Maria and Isabel. "Learned his lesson about ticking off big football players. You should have seen the damage Paul Speedman did to him last night. Truly frightening." 

Michael nodded in agreement, "Yes, I, Michael Guerin, vow to steer clear of all over-buffed, egotistical jocks without brains in their heads," he said comically. 

"Oh. So what are you guys doing under here?" Isabel asked sitting down next to her brother. 

"Just eating our lunch in peace and quiet. There is usually no one in here at this time," Alex said with a smile. 

"Sounds good to me," Maria said sitting down as well. 

Liz glanced at Michael. She knew if she was gonna train during lunch she was going to have to find a new spot now. She couldn't afford to have Isabel and Maria barging in on a session. 

"So what did Mom give you for lunch Max?" Isabel asked. 

"Roast beef sandwich and chips, you?" 

"Chicken sandwich and pretzels," Isabel said. "Anyone wanna trade pretzels for chips?" 

"Sorry Is, Michael just finished my chips." 

Michael gave a shrug, "Well, YOU never do!" 

Maria gave them a look wondering when they had gotten so comfortable with each other. 

"Is, do you like sour cream and onion?" Alex asked. 

And so lunch went on, with small talk and no one mentioning the bigger issues at hand. 

"Lunch was too close of a call, Michael," Liz said as she, Michael, and Alex walked to the house after school. They had managed to lose Max after last period. 

"Yeah, I know. I've been trying to think of somewhere else we can go to work out and talk privately, but I haven't come up with anything yet. Either of you?" Michael asked 

"What about the gymnastics room? Nobody goes in there during lunch," Alex suggested. 

"Hmm, that might work well. If not, we can try the band room, not really meant for working out, but it has an open area in the front," Liz speculated. 

"What about the football field?" Michael suggested. 

"Too easy to be spotted," Alex said. 

"True, well keep thinking. Gotta go to the house and spar one last time with Buffy before they head out." 

"I'm gonna work on the computer. Michael you coming?" 

"Sure, why not, I got nothing better to do. Maybe I'll spar with the two of them a bit. I am gonna be Liz's only sparring partner soon, need the practice," Michael grinned. 

"Actually Giles said something about me being able to beat the hell out of Wesley with his blessing," Liz smirked. "I can't wait to meet this guy." 

"So Giles isn't this Wesley's biggest fan, hmm?" Michael mused. 

"Don't think so," Liz said as she let them into the house. "Hey guys we're here!" 

"Hey Liz!" Buffy greeted running down the stairs. "Ready for our last session?" 

"Let's go kick ass. Michael, you coming? Michael?" Liz said when he didn't answer. "Hey you with the funny hair." 

"Hey! Don't knock the hair Missy!" Michael replied coming out of his trance. 

"What are you staring at?" Liz said. 

"Isn't that Maxwell's Jeep parked out there?" Michael asked. 

"Oh lord. I guess ditching him didn't work," Liz said. "Better go invite him in. Maybe if he watches me and Buffy beat the hell out of each other he'll back off." She headed off towards the Jeep. "Max! I know I can't convince you to go home, so you might as well come in!" She said not so graciously. 

"Thanks Liz. So what exactly do you do in there?" Max asked as he hopped out of his jeep. 

"Basically Buffy and I spar and Giles looks up info about any demons we might have come across recently." Liz replied, leading him into the garage that was made into a workout room for Buffy and Liz. "Buffy Summers this is Max Evans." Liz said, making a formal introduction. 

"Nice to meet ya Max. Welcome to our little corner of hell!" Buffy said with a grin. 

"Uh hi." Max said before he took a seat on the overstuffed couch next to Michael. He watched Liz and Buffy warm up and then to his shock and amazement his ex-girlfriend and the blonde who shared her calling started beating the hell out of each other. "Michael?" 

Michael grinned, amused by his reaction, "Max, I think you look more shocked than I did!!" 

"How often do they do this?" 

"Daily, unless of course she is beating up on me. Since Buffy is leaving town I will be her only sparring partner," Michael said. 

"She beats you up?" 

"Max, Liz could probably beat the hell out of the varsity football team. One at a time of course but still." 

Liz piped up having overheard the conversation, "I think I could take two at a time. I AM getting better!!" She grinned and dodged Buffy's kick. 

"Who's your first choice, Liz?" 

"Jake Springer." She said without hesitation. "If only to get him back for the time he beat Alex up in eighth grade," She knocked Buffy off her feet and pretended to stake her. 

"Woo hoo!!" Michael shouted. "Less than 2 minutes that time Liz!" 

"Thank you, thank you," Liz pulled Buffy up. "You okay?" 

"Just dandy!" Buffy puffed. "You are definitely getting the hang of it!" 

"I am, aren't I? Course I'm still leaving marks on Michael." 

"Well now that Max knows, he can get rid of them! No questions to be asked!" Michael said, proud to have come up with something useful for Max to do. "Plus I could do without needing icepacks to go to sleep at night," he said ruefully. 

Liz and Buffy giggled, "You know it's a lot easier when your opponent just explodes into dust," Liz said. 

"Isn't it?" Buffy agreed. 

"Explodes in dust?" Max repeated. 

"Vampires. When you stake them through the heart they explode into dust." 

"Hence the term dusting them," Buffy said. 

"Ah, interesting," Max said, he still hadn't grasped any of this having never seen a vampire yet. 

"Oh yeah. Hey is Wesley bringing any of his crew when he comes?" Liz asked as the girls, Michael, and Max headed for the kitchen. 

"I really don't know. I guess it depends on how busy they are in LA. If he does, they will only be here temporarily. Cordelia is bound to have a vision that will send them running back to LA before too long." 

"What's Cordelia like?" 

"Cordelia. She defies description. A walking contradiction. She is flighty, egotistical, shallow and tactless, straightforward, kind, caring and very helpful in a pinch despite the fact she complains the entire time." 

"Sounds a little like Maria. Except for the egotistical part," Liz commented. 

"Cordy takes some getting used to, but somehow everyone falls under her spell eventually," Buffy shrugged, she was unable to explain it, but she knew it was true. 

"What about Doyle? Have you met him?" Michael asked. 

"I met him once, but it was only for a few minutes. Don't remember much about it. The second time I went to LA he was dead. So I haven't really had a chance to get to know him yet," Buffy replied. 

"What?" Liz was first. 

"He was dead?" Michael said, after nearly choking on his soda. 

"Care to clarify?" Max asked. 

"Okay, first, let me explain that not all demons are evil. Liz, I've told you about Angel, and yes he is a special case, but there are others who are unassuming and mind their own business," She explained. 

"Like that Whistler guy you were telling me about?" 

"Yes, sort of like him," Buffy paused to collect her thoughts. "There are also half-demons in the world. Products of demon and human parents. Doyle happens to be one of those. He is half Braechan Demon." 

"Giles was telling me about them. Don't they get wicked visions or something?" 

"Yes, most of them do. Doyle did for a while, but he passed them on to Cordelia when he died. Unintentionally of course." 

"Of course. How did he get undead?" 

"The Powers That Be, or the PTB as Cordelia calls them, or the Oracles, or whatever you want to call them. They decided that Doyle hadn't yet finished his work here on earth. So two months to the day of his death, they resurrected him. He just appeared in the middle of Angel's office." 

"Cool," Liz nodded. 

"Weird," Michael said. 

"I don't believe this is your life," Max said. 

"Welcome to our world Boys and Girls. We are the lucky, or unlucky depending on how you look at it, few that really no what all is out there. You haven't even gotten into witchcraft yet!" Buffy smiled 

"Forget it Michael," Liz said seeing the thoughtful look on Michael's face. "The last thing I need is to want to be married to Spike." 

"Spike? Who's Spike?" Max asked not liking the sound of this at all. 

"A no longer threatening vampire," Liz said. "Buffy's friend Willow cast some spell to have her will done and to make a long story short Buffy almost married him." 

"Is Spike the Billy Idol wanna be I saw that first night?" Michael asked. 

"That would be our Spike!" Buffy affirmed 

"We kept calling him cute and he got all offended," Liz laughed, then continued, "He wants to be seen as threatening, but he's been fixed." 

"Fixed?" Max asked. 

"Yeah. This army group that used to capture demons put a chip in his brain and now he can't bite people. He can't even hit." 

"But he still comes in handy when a big evil comes around, well if its to his benefit of course, he can still fight demons," Buffy added. 

Liz yawned sleepily, "So happy I don't have to work tonight. Buffy you think you could handle patrol? I need sleep." 

"Yeah, sure Liz. My last gift to you before we leave. A good night's sleep," She winked at Liz. "Come by tomorrow right after work to see us off, ok?" 

"I will, I promise," Liz gave her friend a hug. "Oh hi, bye Riley." She said heading out the door as he was coming in. 

"See ya Liz. Hey Michael. Who's this?" he asked, referring to Max. "I don't believe we were introduced last night." 

"Max Evans, Riley Finn," Michael said. 

"Nice to meet you Riley. Any interesting facts I should know about you?" Max asked, only half jesting. Seemed like there was something odd with all of them. 

"I used to be a part of a government operation to capture and study demons," Riley said. 

"Ah! The group that 'fixed' the vampire Spike! Okay." Max was slowly piecing all of this together. He figured it would be a while before this seemed even somewhat normal. 

"Right. Oh and I'm from Iowa." 

"Iowa, okay," Seemed to run of the mill for a special army group, but whatever. He was just going to go with the flow here. 

"But the army group operated under UC Sunnydale," Buffy said. "By the way did we mention that's where the Hellmouth is?" 

"Hellmouth?" Max and Michael chorused. 

"Mouth of hell. You know where all the baddies live?" Buffy said. 

"Ah! Gotcha!" Michael nodded knowingly. 

"And you live there?" Max asked. 

"Prime place to live if you're the Slayer!" 

"Liz isn't going to live there is she?" 

"Who knows what will happen... but for right now, Liz is fine living right here in Roswell." 

"Good," Max breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Riley could you go show Michael how to use the crossbow?" 

"Sure, c'mon Michael. Lets have some target practice!" Riley said with a grin. 

"Okay. I'm telling you though I am getting better," He said as he followed Riley into the garage. 

"Yeah, sure you are," could be heard faintly. 

Buffy looked at Max, "You love her don't you?" 

"Completely," Max answered simply. There were no words to describe his feelings for Liz. 

"Thought so," Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "You know about a week ago she was mad enough to send professional demon assassins after you. But I can tell that she does love you." 

"I wish that was enough," Max responded with a sad, faraway look in his eyes, "but she is determined that we be apart to follow our 'destinies'." 

"Yeah she mentioned that. What exactly is your destiny?" 

"As you know I'm from another planet. I was sent here with my young bride to study war techniques here to save my own planet." 

"Young bride?" Buffy looked confused for a moment. "Tess." 

"Tess," Max said. "Liz walked away from me to let me fulfill my destiny. I never felt worse in my life." 

"Destiny has a way of doing that to you," Buffy said, thinking back to Angel leaving her. 

"But I want her back. I want to be with her. I don't care about anything else." 

"Well then, you will just have to keep fighting. Find a loophole. In my experience there usually is one if you look hard enough," Buffy encouraged. 

"Yeah," Max said. "She told me something about the life span of slayers. Is it true that most don't live past twenty-five?" 

"Unfortunately yes. I mean look at the odds here. You are in a fight to death usually 2 or 3 times a night. I mean you have the benefit of extra strength but the odds still get ya in the end," Buffy said matter-of-factly. 

"How does Riley deal with it? Knowing that when you go out at night you may not come back?" 

"I guess you would have to ask him. But often times he is out there with me, so I guess that gives him some comfort." 

"He goes out with you? There's an idea," Max mused. 

"Oh no. You need to talk to Liz. Don't just take it upon yourself to follow her. That could put you BOTH at risk," Buffy said seriously. _Well Buffy, you stirred it up this time_. 

"Wesley are you sure you don't want us to come?" Doyle asked. 

"There really is no reason for you to come. I mean this is what I am trained for. Plus there is no big evil going on out there that I need help with," Wesley paused. "And what if Cordelia has a vision?" 

"Yeah but I'm kinda useless around here lately. I could help you train the new slayer," Doyle said with a hopeful look. 

"C'mon Wesley, let us go!" Cordelia wheedled, "Its been a rough few weeks. I think we could all use a change of scenery! And I think the PTB are smart enough to time a vision so that we can get there in time no matter where we are!" 

"Angel, what do you have to say about all this?" Wesley asked. 

"Well, Cordy hasn't had a vision in a couple days. No new walk-ins. I think we could do with a little R&R," Angel said. He knew Doyle and Cordelia were getting frazzled lately. They hadn't had a chance to really come to terms with Doyle's death and resurrection because they had been so busy. Maybe this trip would be good for all of them. 

"See? It's a good idea Wesley," Cordelia said. "Let us go to Roswell with you." 

"Oh alright," Wesley said, trying to appear that he was unhappy about it. Truthfully though, he was glad. They had become a family to him, and he was going to miss them terribly. He could put it off for a little while now. 

"Great. C'mon Doyle let's go get packed," Cordelia grabbed his hand and drug him out the door. Doyle had been staying with Cordelia since his resurrection till he could find another place to stay. 

Wesley looked at Angel after the whirlwind caused by their exit settled, "You sure you're okay with this Angel?" 

"Yeah. I've always wanted to see aliens," Angel said making a rare joke. 

Wesley chuckled, "Well I had better go finish packing. I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow to head out?" 

"I'll be ready," Angel sat back after watching Wesley head out the door. It was hard to believe that he was going to miss him. They had been almost enemies in the beginning. Strange how life worked out. Angel turned his thoughts to the upcoming trip. He was relieved to realize that they would miss Buffy and Riley by an hour or so. While he and Buffy were staying "friends", it was difficult to spend time with her. Especially when Riley was about. 

Liz was walking down the hall after school to meet Alex so they could head to Buffy's and help them pack when she passed a group of jocks. Don Butler, one of Kyle's football friends was right near her when they passed. 

"Oh got to get some," He said and grabbed Liz's butt. 

Liz reacted dropping her bag and grabbing Don's arm before flipping him to the ground and then slamming him against a locker. 

"Whoa!" Don exclaimed. "I'm sorry." 

"And will you ever do that to an unsuspecting girl again?" Liz demanded. 

"Scout's honor. I swear," Don said smiling nervously. 

"Good," She said succinctly, letting him go and continuing on, oblivious to the audience she had accumulated. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that _was_ Liz Parker, right Isabel?" Tammy O'Hara said. 

Isabel nodded, not able to tear her eyes off the girl she had always considered quiet and unassuming. 

"And she did just kick Don Butler's ass?" 

"It would appear so!" 

"I can't believe it. I mean I'd heard she was spending some time in the gym but that was definitely amazing." 

"Yeah," Isabel said, uncomfortable with the fact that she had no explanation for her friends, or even knowledge to keep secret from them. 

"He grabbed my ass Riley. What was I supposed to do?" 

"Tell him off. But don't display your 'talents' to the entire school!" Riley said, frustrated. 

"Which one was it, Liz?" Michael asked. 

"Don Butler. You know the center on the football team." 

"Hmm..." Michael said, already thinking of ways he could make the guy suffer for daring to touch Liz. 

"I think the embarrassment of being beat up by a girl half his size was enough punishment Michael," Buffy said. She'd become pretty good at reading Michael's looks. 

Michael glanced up at her. "How'd you know?" 

"I've had that look many times. I've also seen it," Buffy said as she put her clothes in her suitcase. 

Michael shrugged, "Oh, alright, I'll leave it alone." 

"Thank you. But you know it doesn't have to be violent. You could give him the itchies," Liz said. 

Michael grinned, "Gladly!" 

"The itchies?" Riley asked. 

"Well as you know we have certain powers. When I was worse at controlling them, that was one of the few I could do. Give someone a rash!" Michael blushed a little at the explanation. 

"Sounds like fun," Buffy said with a grin. 

"Remind me not to make you mad," Riley added. "I'm gonna go see how Alex and Giles are doing." 

"You about packed Buffy? I'll take your bags out to your car," Michael offered, he knew Liz and Buffy needed some time. 

"Yeah thanks Michael. Everything except for the duffel bag. You might want to handle that box alone though." 

"Why? What's in it?" 

"Weapons." 

"Oh, gotcha," Michael said, as he struggled to carry it out the door. 

"Be careful, okay?" Liz called. 

"Will do," Michael said over his shoulder. 

"I'm actually gonna miss him," Buffy said. "Reminds me a little of my friend Xander." 

"You know since all of this slayer business happened, I have definitely come to appreciate him a lot more myself," Liz agreed. 

"I take you weren't the best of friends before?" Buffy asked. 

"Oh not at all. In fact I was determined never to speak to him again after what happened between him and Maria." 

"Well, I am glad you guys have gotten to be better friends. Even if it did take becoming a slayer!" Buffy smiled. 

"Yeah me too. On all counts," Liz smiled. "So tell me what Wesley is like." 

"Well... when I first met him, he was a pompous know-it-all with no experience to back it up. Haven't really seen him in a while, but from what I have heard he is gathering up the experience lately," Buffy replied, she didn't want Liz to have a bad relationship with Wesley, but she couldn't help the fact that her experiences with him colored her conception of him. 

"Well Giles gave me his blessing to beat the hell out of him when we spar so I'm guessing he doesn't like Wesley too much." 

"Wesley's inexperience and attitude caused us a LOT of trouble when he first came to town. But if Angel is willingly working with him, he must have changed a lot," Buffy reassured. 

"Ah yes the mysterious Angel. What's he like?" 

"Angel? How to describe him... Dark, broody, gorgeous, caring..." Buffy answered with a sigh. 

"First love?" 

"And then some," Buffy nodded, not really wanting to get into their whole tormented saga. "So, we should go see if Michael actually made it to the car!" She said brightly 

"Yeah probably. Buffy?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I know what it's like," Liz said before she walked out of Buffy's room grabbing one of the bags and taking it with her. 

"Yeah, I guess you do." Buffy said softly, as she looked after her. 

"Max, I am telling you that it doesn't make any sense. Liz Parker, quiet, unassuming Liz Parker beat up Don Butler today for grabbing her ass," Isabel ranted. 

"Isabel calm down," Max said. "He probably got her on a bad day." 

"She flipped him to the floor and then slammed him against a locker. All without breaking a sweat. Then she picked her bag up and left like it was no big deal." 

"Well, she's been working out a lot lately!" Max shrugged, he wished he could tell Isabel the truth, but he had promised. He was having trouble coming up with a plausible excuse though. 

"Working out is one thing, but beating up the center on the high school football team for grabbing your ass is another thing entirely." 

"Isabel, I don't know what to tell you. I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for it," Max replied. He felt like crossing his fingers behind his back as he said it. 

"Something is going on. Something weird and I'm gonna find out what it is," Isabel said before she left Max's room. 

"Oh no," Max groaned. This could not be good. 

[Chapter 6][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret6.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	6. Secret Lives, Chapter 6

Secret Lives, Chapter 6

Secret Lives Chapter 6 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

"Hey Maria," Alex greeted as he sat down at the counter of the Crashdown. 

"Hey Alex! What's up?" Maria asked. 

"Nothing much. You wanna do something tonight?" 

"Sure! That would be great! We haven't done anything in weeks!" Maria answered cheerfully. 

"Okay. Movies or the mall?" 

"Movies, definitely. I want to get lost in a fantasy world. Get my mind off of things." 

"What things are those?" Alex asked, playing dumb. 

"The fact that my best friends have been acting peculiarly for weeks, and I have no idea why!" Maria said pointedly, giving Alex a glare. 

"Peculiar? Me?" 

"Yes you! Liz and Michael, especially! Disappearing for hours, not showing up at your usual haunts. Keeping secrets. Something is definitely up with you guys," Maria said hurt in her voice. 

"Maria nothing is up with us. I swear okay? It's just been a weird month." 

"Why? What's been weird about it? Come on Alex. Spill!" Maria said, highly frustrated. 

"Lots of things. Most importantly our relationships with the Czechs." 

"A yes, the Czechs. The ones we fell for and then got walked all over by," Maria said bitterly. 

"The ones who now want us back in their lives," Alex said. "In case you haven't noticed Michael keeps staring at you." 

"Yeah, well Michael's good at staring. It's the anything more that he sucks at," Maria said snidely. 

"Yeah. What movie do you want to see?" 

"A comedy. What comedy's are out?" 

"Why don't we go see The Perfect Storm? George Clooney?" 

"George Clooney? I could take that." 

"Alright, I'll go check movie times," Alex said as he walked off to find a newspaper. 

"Okay," Maria turned around and smacked into Michael. "Haven't seen much of you lately." 

"Sorry, been busy. How've you been?" he asked sincerely. 

Maria nearly fell over, "Um fine. You?" 

"Doing alright I guess. I miss you though," he blushed, unable to believe he had just told her that. 

"That was your choice," Maria said softly before she walked away. 

"Yeah, and I regret it everyday," he said softly to himself, hanging his head. 

"Keep trying Michael," Liz's voice said from behind him. 

"I think it might be too late for that, Liz," he said sadly. "You ready to go meet your new watcher? He should be at the house by now," he said with a little excitement in his voice. His curiosity was peaked from all he had heard about Wesley 

"Tone it down would you?" Liz said. "I'll meet you at the magic shop in fifteen minutes." The magic shop had been a recent discovery on their part but they were quickly becoming regulars. 

He leaned down to her ear. "Calm down Liz, no one was listening. You keep acting that jumpy people are REALLY going to wonder about you." He then walked out of the Crashdown, taking one last look at Maria. 

Liz stopped and looked behind her. 

"That's the third time you've done that in fifteen minutes. What's up?" Michael asked. 

"I get the feeling we're being followed." 

"By who? Or by what?" he asked nervously. 

"I don't know. Sun hasn't set so it's not a vampire, unless Spike's got a cloak on. It doesn't feel demony." 

"Well, you ready to find out who it is?" Michael asked, gesturing to a store they could dash into. 

"Yeah," Liz said as the two ducked into a store and hid behind the display case by the window. "Isabel?" Liz gasped. "Michael, this isn't good." 

"Liz think. Was she in the hall the other day when you beat up Butler?" 

"I don't know." 

"She probably was. You know she was getting suspicious anyway. That probably just set her off. Look I'll go distract her, and you get to the house, ok? I'll meet you there after she's gone." Michael gave her a quick squeeze then stood out in the open. 

Liz ducked behind a bookcase and waited till Isabel had spotted Michael and her back was to her before she slipped out of the store and ran for the house. 

Liz hesitantly knocked on the door to the house she had felt comfortable enough to just walk into for the past few weeks. She was nervous about meeting her new watcher. 

The door opened and a brunette stood on the other side of the doorframe. "Hello?" 

Liz looked at her in confusion, then she realized this must be Cordelia. Wesley had brought his friends with him. "Hi, I'm Liz Parker. I'm looking for Wesley?" 

"Oh you're Liz. I'm Cordelia Chase. C'mon in. Thanks for the note you left us. Made everything a lot easier. Wesley's up in his office, which used to be Giles' office so I'm sure you know where it is. In fact Wesley took over Giles' rooms totally. I took the master bedroom, Doyle's in the room next to the garage, and Angel's downstairs in the basement," Cordelia said as she and Liz went upstairs. 

"Good thing I have already become acclimated to this house," Liz smiled. "Did you guys have a nice trip?" 

"Yeah pretty much so. But for the life of me I do not know who gave Wesley a driver's license." 

Liz smothered a giggle. "So when do I get to meet him?" she asked as they walked into the office. 

"Wesley's in his bedroom. Hi I'm Doyle. You must be Liz." 

"Nice accent." 

"Why thank you!" Doyle turned to Cordelia, "See Princess? Some people DO appreciate a fine Irish accent!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Did you get the books out yet?" 

"We're almost finished. The man's got quite a collection goin'!" Doyle exclaimed. 

"My friend Alex said he'd be by to set up your computer system tomorrow if you wanted," Liz volunteered. 

"Alex?" 

"Yeah you see a few of my friends have found out about my destiny and have decided to help me no matter what I tell them." 

"Oh! You're creating your own Scooby Gang!" Cordy exclaimed. "That's cool, while there will be issues dealing with them, you'll be glad you have them most of the time!" 

"That's what Buffy said. Oh by the way did she or Giles happen to tell you that Spike is in town?" 

"Spike?" Cordy said in horror. "Just what we need," she sighed. 

"What's that Delia?" Angel asked as he walked into the room. 

"Your favorite child is in town!" Cordelia replied. 

"My favorite child?" Angel said, looking confused. 

"But he's been fixed. Some military group put this chip in his brain and he can no longer bite or hit people. But he can hit demons," Liz said. 

"Oh! You mean Spike!" Angel said, going broody immediately. 

"Right. Spike. And you're Angel right?" 

"Yes, I am. So you must be Liz," Angel said, giving her the welcoming smile he had been practicing on clients. 

"That's me." She was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. "That must be Michael." 

"Michael?" Angel mouthed to the others. 

"I'm gonna go let him in," Liz said. 

"Who's Michael?" Angel asked once Liz was gone. 

"Probably another member of Liz's Scooby Gang." 

"She's already got a Scooby Gang? I'm impressed," Angel replied. "I wonder if they are as interesting as the original Scooby Gang..." 

"Well I guess we'll find out." 

Max was sitting on his bed reading some demon dictionary he'd found at the bookstore near the Crashdown when Isabel walked in. 

He quickly laid the book down so she wouldn't be able to read the title. "What's up Is?" 

"Everything and nobody will tell me anything." 

"What do you mean?" Max asked innocently. 

"Well for one thing Michael and Liz. You know I'm beginning to think something is going on with them in a romantic sense." 

"Don't make the same mistake I did in thinking that Is. You'll never hear the end of it. I am still treading on thin ice with Liz for that," Max warned. 

"Well then please explain to me why exactly they were walking together down the street and then Liz disappeared after Michael saw me." 

"Maybe she just had to get somewhere fast," Max said in explanation 

"Yeah but why was she with Michael in the first place? He dumped her best friend. She's supposed to want him badly injured." 

"I think she has a great understanding of where Michael is coming from, considering she did the same thing to me, Is. They found a common ground," Max said wryly and shrugged, as if it didn't really bother him. 

"You're not sitting there telling me that this doesn't bother you. I know you're not." 

"Ok, so them being close bothers me, Is. I want it to be me with her. So what? There isn't anything I can do about it. Liz has made her position clear. And believe it or not, I am glad Michael is there for her. Because she is hurting as bad as I am. I can see it in her eyes," Max sighed. 

"Max why don't you go talk to her tonight? Wait till she goes out on her balcony and then climb up and make her listen to you." 

"Cause she never sits on her balcony anymore," Max muttered under his breath. 

"What?" Isabel asked. 

"Nothing Is. I'll try to talk to her again." 

"Good. Cause you love her and she loves you and unless you two make up all is never going to be right with the world." 

"Right Iz," Max said with a small smile. 

"That movie was depressing," Maria said. 

"Yeah, I didn't realize it was gonna end like that," Alex agreed. 

"Well you have succeeded in bumming me out to the extreme. What do you wanna do now?" 

"Lets go get a milkshake or something at the Crashdown. Comfort food," Alex grinned. 

"Sounds good. I wonder if Liz is working tonight." 

"I don't remember if Liz is working tonight. Guess we'll see!" Alex replied. 

"I hope she is I haven't talked to her in ages." 

"Well looks like Liz isn't working tonight," Maria said disappointed as they sat in the booth at the Crashdown. "Maybe I should go and see if she is upstairs and wants to come join us?" 

"No! I mean she's probably studying or sleeping. She's been looking kind of tired lately," Alex backtracked quickly. 

"Well, she can always say no, Alex!" Maria responded, giving him an odd look. "It doesn't hurt to ask!" 

"Well what if you wake her up? She'll be all cranky," Alex spotted Michael and shot him a look. 

Michael came over to their table. "Hey." 

"Hey Michael!" Alex said brightly. "Want to join us for a milkshake?" he said, slight desperation in his voice. 

"Uh I can't. Working and all. But I did want to tell you that Liz has left strict instructions not to be disturbed unless the world is ending. She has some huge test to study for." 

Maria looked from Michael to Alex and back again. She knew something was up with them. Just then she noticed Isabel walking in. "Isabel!" She called. 

"Hey. Have you guys seen Max? I've been looking all over for him," Isabel said walking over. 

"Max?" Maria shrugged, "Nope." She looked at Michael and Alex who both shrugged also. 

"Maybe he's up on Liz's balcony. He said he was gonna try to talk to her." 

"Yeah, maybe. Why don't you join me and Alex? Michael has already claimed other duties as an excuse..." Maria asked, she left unspoken that it was a perfect chance to gang up on Alex to find out what was going on. 

"Sure," Isabel sat down next to Maria and they both faced Alex. 

"Michael you sure you can't stay?" Alex asked feeling like he was in front of a firing squad. 

Michael gave him a sympathetic look, "Sorry man, I have a pile of dishes calling me in the back." He stalked off praying Alex could hold his own with the determined girls. 

"So what's up girls?" Alex asked. 

"We were just wondering what you've been up to Alex!" Isabel said with a sweet smile, she knew kindness was the best way to get info out of him. 

"Up to? School, band, normal every day stuff." 

"Uh huh, so how come you have been out of sight so much in the last couple of weeks? Those things don't usually make you disappear!" Maria demanded. 

"Uh well, my dad has been insisting on quality time." 

"Your dad was out of town on business, buster," Maria said angrily 

"My mom was insisting on quality time? I met this awesome girl who wanted to sleep with me?" 

Isabel sent a withering glare his way after the last sentence. "You are getting deeper and deeper Alex. You don't want to be on my bad side and you know it." 

"Guys I love the both of you, you know that, but there are just some things I can't share with you two at the moment. I'm sorry. I'll see ya tomorrow," Alex got up and left. 

Isabel and Maria looked at each other. "Whatever they are keeping from us, it is serious, isn't it?" Isabel asked, strangely subdued. 

"Yeah and I have this strange feeling that you and I are the only two who don't know what's going on." 

"I think its time we took matters into our hands, and found out what it was," Isabel said, determined. 

"Then tomorrow?" 

"We start Operation: Find Out what The _Hell_ is going on," Isabel said. 

*Thwack!* 

"You know I think it's getting easier to kill these things," Liz said before she dusted the vampire. 

"Well, you have been practicing for several weeks. Everything gets at least somewhat easier with time and practice," Wesley said reasonably. 

"You know Wesley, Michael usually comes on patrol with me. You really didn't have to." 

"Well, I wanted to see how you did in a real life situation. How else am I to know what your weaknesses are? Or what we need to work on? Plus, I'd like to get the lay of the land." 

"Well you could always spar with me yourself instead of letting Michael or Doyle do it." 

"Ah, well I have finally admitted the fighting is not where my strengths lie." Wesley blushed, "I do it when necessary, and hold my own, but I am not good enough to give you any real competition." 

"In other words you're deathly afraid of me after watching me whale on my friends and are rather fond of your internal organs, right?" 

"Something like that!" Wesley answered, grinning involuntarily. 

"It's cool. I think I've got most of the guys in school afraid of me after what happened the other day." 

"Yes, well hopefully you have learned a lesson in hiding your 'talents'" Wesley said somewhat stuffily. 

"I promise not to beat up anymore football players if that's what you mean." 

"Good," Wesley said, then decided to drop the subject already knowing that was the best he was going to get out of her. 

"I think that's it on the vampire scene. Sun comes up in a few hours. I'm gonna head home and try to get some sleep." 

"Right, you'll come over for training after school?" 

"I'll be there," Liz said. "Careful going home." 

[Chapter 7][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret7.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	7. Secret Lives, Chapter 7

Secret Lives, Chapter 7

Secret Lives Chapter 7 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

The Next Morning at School

Maria and Isabel were standing together at Maria's locker planning their strategy of attack when they saw Michael walk by toward Liz's locker.

"Ok weird number one." Isabel said. "Michael and Liz."

"Yeah, they are all chummy lately." Maria said sadly. "Before Liz couldn't even have a conversation with him."

"Max thought something romantic was going on there but he dismissed that notion after Liz threatened to kill him. But she's your best friend. Isn't she supposed to want him dead right about now?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." Isabel's eyes narrowed as Alex and Max walked up. "Behold the weirdness and notice who's missing."

"Who, us?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"Yes. You know the same thing happened that day under the bleachers. When we got there everyone was all comfortable with each other. Even Michael. After we got there it got all tense."

"I am not liking this at all, Is. Being left out is SO not a good feeling. Especially when I can tell it is something really important." Maria said, worried about her friends, and their relationship.

"What's important?"

Isabel and Maria looked to where Tess had suddenly appeared.

"Hi Tess." Isabel said.

"Just the test in English. Speaking of, gotta go." Maria said quickly, wanting to get away from Tess as quickly as possible. She was the reason everything had gone wrong.

"Something I said?" Tess asked Isabel.

"Of course not." Isabel said, trying to be friendly. "She is just stressing over that test."

"Do you know where Max is?" Tess said.

"He's with Liz," Isabel said with a fake sympathetic smile, "They've been spending more time together lately. It'll be good to get the group back together," She couldn't resist adding, "Well, off to class! Ta ta!" She walked off, holding a hand to her mouth to hide her grin.

"Oh I _don't_ think so." Tess said. 

hr

Lunch - Bandroom

"I feel bad for ditching Max." Michael said.

"Isabel and Maria are getting suspicious enough as it is without him disappearing at lunch with us!" Liz said. "Besides, I am not ready to have to be all chummy with him. It hurts too much still."

"Speaking of Isabel and Maria, Michael don't you _ever_ leave me alone with them again like you did last night."

Michael grimaced, "I couldn't help it. I know I am a friend with the boss's daughter, but I still need to get my work done. This is my livelihood we're talking about here."

"Yeah speaking of livelihood I was talking to Cordy on the phone this morning before school and she said she talked to Wesley and if you want you have a room at the house." Liz said.

Michael gasped. "Me, live in that monstrosity!! Too cool!!" then he frowned. "But I can't. With Maria and Isabel not knowing the story, me moving would raise way too many questions right now." He attempted to look cheerful about it, "Oh well, good to know I am welcome at least!"

"Good point. Did you see them this morning watching us?" Liz asked. "They are getting suspicious."

"Getting there?" Alex said incredulously. "Oh I'd say they are way past getting there!! They are on a mission!"

"We are going to have to be majorly careful." Liz said.

"That's the understatement of the century." Michael said with trepidation.

"I hate this." Liz said gloomily. "I hate that I have to lie to my friends just when it looks like we're all getting back to being friends."

"So tell them Liz!" Alex pleaded. "They'll understand! You KNOW they will!"

"But will Wesley? You say the conniption fit he almost had when I introduced you and Michael. I didn't even have the guts to tell him about Max."

"He'll get over it Liz. He's got a group of people that he has worked with. He knows there is strength in numbers." Michael attempted to convince her.

"I hope you're right I really do cause I am not prepared to lose anymore friends."

"You won't." Alex reassured. "So does that mean you are going to tell them?"

"I'll think about it. I just really hope Isabel doesn't suggest I seek psychiatric help." Liz said. "On another note...." She reached into her bag and pulled out two boxes. "For you and for you."

Michael opened his box. "A crucifix?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You can never be too careful." Liz said seriously. "I wouldn't know what to do without you guys. I don't want anything to happen to you." She then cleared her throat, "Ok, well time to head back to classes!" She laughed and helped the guys up as they groaned and grumbled about school.

"I have a history test next period." Michael groaned.

"You'll do okay. I think the game we made out of mixing the sparring and studying really works for you!" Liz said with a smile. 

"Yeah but we gotta cut out the blows to the head Lizzie."

Liz smirked, "I think you're right. Need to leave what brain cells you have alone!" Then giggled and ran away as he came after her.

"Come back here you. My brain cells are thinking of interesting ways to torture you!"

*Ring Ring* 

"Ha! Saved by the bell! See ya after class!"

"Well that was fun." Alex said clasping the cross Liz had given him around his neck.

"A crucifix?" Isabel asked in disbelief as she walked up. "Since when did you become all religious?"

"I found it in my drawer this morning and decided to put it on." Alex explained giving Michael time to hide his beneath his shirt.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." Isabel said, mentally adding it to the list of oddities about her friends lately.

"I gotta go. See you guys later." Alex said making an escape.

"Why is he so jumpy?" Isabel asked innocently.

"He's Alex. Bye Is."

Isabel groaned to herself. "I am getting nowhere fast! I hope Maria is doing better than I am!"

HR

"Hi Liz." Maria said sitting down next to her friend in English class.

"Hi Maria!" Liz said distractedly, getting out her books and getting ready for class.

"So where were you at lunch? I looked for you."

"Oh sorry Maria, I was at the library finishing up some homework," Liz said, praying Maria hadn't looked there.

"Oh. That's weird. I poked my head in and I didn't see you at the usual place."

"Oh I was back behind some bookshelves. I didn't want to be disturbed, had a lot to do in a short amount of time. It's quieter back there." Liz explained.

"Oh. So you wanna go to the mall after school?"

Liz frowned, "I'm sorry, I can't, I promised my mom I would run some errands for her."

"Oh. I could go with you."

"No! I wouldn't be great company; I am going to be rushing in and out of places. She has me going all over town. Its stuff for the restaurant. Totally boring."

"Oh." Maria said with a frown. "Maybe this weekend?"

"Sure! Yeah, we'll go then!" Liz said, already mentally rearranging her schedule. She wasn't going to let Maria down this time.

"Great." Maria smiled.

hr

Cordelia and Doyle sat out on the porch of the Victorian house on Rose Avenue. "So Princess, what do you think of Roswell so far?"

"Dusty and very hot."

"Very true. What about the people?"

"Quiet and unassuming. Kinda like Sunnydale only they don't disappear as often."

"Yeah, does seem to be a pretty quiet town so far. Nice change of pace I'd say!" Doyle agreed. "What do you think of Liz's friends? There is something about that Michael, though I can't put my finger on it. Just something different about him." Doyle said frowning in concentration.

"Like his hair. Do you think he knows what a comb is?"

Doyle laughs, "Some would consider that a valid style choice Princess."

"What? Good hygiene? And he lets Liz beat the hell out of him on a daily basis."

"Well she needs the practice. Even if we aren't the best fighters. But do you notice how he never seems to have any bruises or injuries the next day?" Doyle asked, perplexed. "I can barely walk after sparring with her. Only your massages are getting me through." He said with a grin.

Cordelia smiled at him. "Maybe he's got good blood vessels."

"Good blood vessels?" Doyle smirked. "C'mon Delia, you know from experience that there is probably something much more unusual in the way of an explanation." 

"Maybe I don't want there to be. Alex and Michael seem like nice guys and they treat Liz like she was their kid sister. I don't want to ruin that for her by having there being something wrong with him."

Doyle lost his grin, "I know Princess, but just because we pretend it doesn't exist, doesn't make it go away. We owe it to ourselves and her to find out what is different about him. There is a lot more at stake than her friendships."

"I know. I just want to believe that sometimes people are just weird for no other reason then that's the way they are."

"If only we were so lucky," he said as he pulled her in for a reassuring hug.

hr

"Max it's a bad idea." Michael said.

"Why?"

"Cause Liz will hurt me if I trick her into letting her go out on patrol with you."

"She hurts you either way!" Max smirked, thinking of their sparring sessions.

"Yes I know but this will be different. She'll actually mean to hurt me this time."

"C'mon Michael. You have to help me here. I need to get her back. I won't survive much longer without her!" Max exclaimed.

"Liz is determined to stay away from you. Why can't you respect that?"

"Maria wants nothing to do with you and you don't respect that."

"Because *I* broke up with her. She was hurt, she is scared I will hurt her again, and I know I won't." Michael explained. "You and Liz? That was HER decision."

"It was made in a moment of insanity and you know you should want to help me. You're the one who kept me from going after her. You owe me."

Michael sighed. "Max look I know you love her but you might have to accept the fact that Liz is going to stick to her decision. You know the facts on her life now. I don't think she's looking to put you through her death."

"Whether we are together or not, her death will kill me. Those are the facts. So why deny us what happiness we could have now?" Max said angrily, he was so frustrated and tired. And lonely, always lonely.

"Because it won't be pretty. She could end up like Kendra with her throat slit or like Faith with her neck snapped and her body badly mutilated."

"And that will be different if I am NOT with her? I will not survive it either way. I love her completely and forever. That will not change no matter how much distance she puts between us." Max exclaimed before storming off to get some air. Never noticing Liz watching with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth. It had taken everything in her to keep from going to him.

Michael shook his head and got up. He turned to go into the backroom and that's when he saw Liz. He looked around and then took her in the backroom. Pulling her into his arms he gave her a hug. "It'll be okay Liz."

"Do you think he's right, Michael? Do you think I am being unreasonable?" Liz asked.

"I think you're being scared. For him and for you. I think you're being human."

"But am I making the wrong decision? Am I putting us both through hell over nothing?" Liz asked, searching desperately for the right answer.

"C'mere. Sit." Michael said pulling her to the couch. "Now I want you to think. Why are you pushing Max away? And don't say destiny or fate or mention Tess."

"Because... because I'm scared." Liz answered.

"Of?"

"Of being hurt. That he'll leave me. Someday he'll decide Tess IS who he is supposed to be with. Or he'll go back to where you guys came from. I wouldn't survive it Michael!"

"Liz the world as we know it could end tomorrow and nothing could make Max leave your side. Especially not Tess."

"But he deserves a girlfriend who thinks about girly things. Like nail polish and how their hair looks. Do you know what I think about? Ambush tactics Michael."

"And he knows that. And it hasn't changed his feelings one iota. He loves you with everything in him, Liz. I don't think anything could make him stop loving you. And you know what? You deserve that kind of love. You should embrace it and appreciate it for what it is. Don't ever take it for granted."

hr

"Look Wesley all I'm asking for is one night." Liz said into the phone.

"One night could make all the difference in the fight against evil Liz." Wesley said importantly.

"Can't Angel hunt?" Liz pleaded. "Please?"

"I supposed I could ask him," Wesley gave in reluctantly.

"Wesley I adore you. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it." Wesley said, blushing slightly on his end of the phone.

"Okay bye." Liz hung the phone up and then climbed out her window. Sunset was about twenty minutes away and she had to motor. 

HR

Max heard a knock at the window and rolled his eyes.

"I don't for- Liz. What are you doing here?"

"I would've used the door but I didn't want to be cross-examined by Isabel. Can I come in?"

"Um... sure!" Max said, hastily getting out of the way to let her in.

"Thanks." Liz swung her legs over the ledge and slid into Max's room. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"Yeah. I am." Max answered honestly.

"Can we sit?" she motioned.

"Sure!" he pulled out a chair for himself, as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I overheard you today at the Crashdown."

Max just looked at her.

"When you were talking to Michael?"

Max nodded, "And?"

"Are you sure? Cause Max my life is completely different now. I don't think about normal things anymore. I think about ambush tactics and beheading things."

"And _I_ think about whether the FBI is going to come after me again. How to keep Tess from playing mind tricks on me. So we both have odd and dangerous lives, Liz. It shouldn't change who we are to each other." Max said earnestly.

"It doesn't." Liz said softly.

Max gasped, unable to keep the spark of hope out of his eyes. "So what does this mean Liz?"

"It means that if you're willing to accept that at night I go out and kill things that go bump in the night I'm willing to start over."

"Oh thank God." Max breathed. He pulled Liz to him and stared into her eyes before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hey Max-" Isabel started as she came into her brother's room. 

"Get out!" Max said before going back to kissing Liz.

Isabel started to get angry at his tone, but when she noticed what was happening, she squealed a little and hurried out of the room. She was happy her brother would stop moping around now.

"Doesn't she ever knock?" Liz muttered.

"Um... that would be a 'No'!" Max replied. "Enough talking." Lowering his head to hers again. He was desperate to make up for lost time.

"Um Max?" Liz giggled. "I love this and all but-"

"Do you have to patrol tonight?" He asked.

"Actually no. Wesley gave me a rare night off. Not without some serious wheedling and pleading though." Liz sighed happily, leaning against Max's chest.

"So what's the problem?" He asked massaging her shoulders.

"That feels so nice." Liz moaned. "You know, I can't think when you do that."

"So don't think.," he whispered into her ear.

"But we need to talk about Tess and everything, remember?"

"What about her?" Max asked.

"What are you going to tell her? She's convinced you two are meant for each other."

"The truth Liz. She isn't delusional enough to think that I am over you. She may not like it, but she has no choice but to accept my choice." He paused and smiled adoringly at her, "And you are my choice. Forever and always."

"And you're mine." Liz smiled as she took Max's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "I just wanna stay like this for awhile okay?"

"Oh, I think I can handle that." Max said with a sly grin.

"Good." Liz said relaxing back against him and closing her eyes.

hr

"What the hell are you so smiley about this morning?" Alex asked Liz.

"Max and I got back together last night!" Liz squealed, unable to keep wipe the grin off of her face.

Alex hugged her. "It's about time."

"What's about time?" Maria asked as she walked up.

"Max and Liz are now a couple again." Alex announced

"A couple of what?"

"Ha! Very funny Maria! Max and I are together again at last!"

"That's great Liz. I was tired of seeing you miserable." Maria said. "So what happened?"

"Well I went over there and we talked and we're together again and I fell asleep there and didn't wake up till about three-thirty at which point I started to wig out."

"I bet! Your parents must have been flipping when you got home!" Maria exclaimed.

"Actually they didn't notice."

"Are you serious? Wow, you lucked out Liz." Maria said, shaking her head in amazement.

"Yeah I did." Liz said.

Max walked up and whispered to Liz. "I am going to tell Tess today."

"Good luck." She said before she pulled his ear to her lips. "Do you want to borrow a stake?"

Max smirked, "Don't tempt me."

"When are you gonna tell her?"

"As soon as I can get a minute alone with her. Probably at lunch." Max answered, grimacing. He was not looking forward to this.

"Look for me after okay? If she hasn't dismantled you."

"Funny. Ok, I will, where will you be?" he asked, he hadn't discovered their latest lunch retreat spot.

"I'll tell you in bio."

Max glanced at Maria realizing that was why Liz was hesitant to tell him, "Alright," he said. He glanced to make sure Tess wasn't around before giving her a quick, passionate kiss and walking off to class.

"Aw isn't it cute Alex? Our little girl is growing up."

Alex wiped his eye as if he was crying, "It happened all too soon!"

"Oh shut up." Liz grinned. Then the bell rang. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

hr

"Hi Tess." Max said as he sat down.

"Max!" Tess sighed happily.

"There's something we need to talk about." He began. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

"What is it Max?" Tess asked, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Tess, last night Liz and I got back together."

Tess's face went white. "Say that again?"

Max sighed. "Liz and I are back together."

"No, you're not Max. You're with me." Tess said, as if saying it made it so.

"Tess try to understand. I love Liz. I always have."

"But I am your _destiny_ Max!" Tess cried out, "You know that!"

"No. I know what a fifty-three year old tape of some woman who claimed to be my mother said. I want Liz. I've always wanted Liz."

"But you wanted me! You kissed me!" Tess cried angrily.

"You played with my head that's why I kissed you."

Tess's eyes widened. _How did he know that?_ "I wouldn't have had to if you had just realized your destiny sooner!" she yelled recklessly.

"My destiny is Liz. I'm sorry Tess." Max got up and walked away.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tess said with a murderous look.

hr

"I can't do that." Liz said.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Cause it goes against the laws of nature. Beating up your boyfriend isn't normal."

"C'mon Liz. I need practice too, if I'm gonna be hanging out with you. Buffy beats up Riley all the time!" Max cajoled.

"Can't Michael beat you up? He knows all my moves."

"I wanna fight the best!" Max waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Alex help me out here. Would you let Isabel beat you up?"

"No."

"See?"

"Cause for some strange reason I find it a turn on." Alex said.

"Oh," Liz replied, she couldn't seem to find an answer to that statement.

"Hey brother in the vicinity. I don't like hearing that my sister turns you on."

Alex blushed, "Don't know what came over me. Sorry Max." 

"Yeah just don't let it happen again or I'll have my girlfriend beat you up."

"Hey! I'll choose my own fights thank you very much." Liz said, slapping Max on the arm lightly. "Besides you know Alex just adores Isabel," she teased, she wanted to see how red he could get.

Michael shook his head as he read the book that his English teacher had assigned. Man it was boring.

"Michael, what you reading over there?" Alex said, desperate for a change in topic.

"Romeo and Juliet. I'm telling you right now if Shakespeare wasn't dead I'd kill him myself."

"Or have Liz do it." Max kidded.

"Alright, enough with this sending me in to fight your battles! Sheesh! Besides, Romeo and Juliet is a touching and moving story."

"It's boring." Michael said.

"Maybe you should take a lesson from it. It might help you in your battle." Liz said.

"A lesson? What lesson? And what battle? Liz, you've been hanging with Giles and Wesley too long... you're talking in riddles." Michael said with irritation in voice.

"I think Liz means your battle to win Maria back over." Alex said.

"Oh." Michael said quietly.

Liz went and sat next to Michael on the couch and brought her arm around his shoulder. "You WILL win her back Michael. Its just gonna take time. You gotta keep at it though. Don't give up."

"I miss her that's all."

"She misses you too." Alex said.

"Really? Cause from where I'm looking she wants me punished and flogged."

"Kinky." Liz said.

"Liz!" Max gasped in shock.

"What?" Liz said. "Oh God Max, am I not allowed to have impure thoughts?"

"No..." Max said, and then grinned, "You just surprised me, that's all! Never heard you talk like that before."

"Buffy influence." Michael said.

"That and I already told you, beating up on people can be a turn-on!" Alex piped up again.

"Don't worry honey." Liz said getting up and crossing to Max, where she put her arms around him and looked into his eyes. "I only have impure thoughts about you."

Max searched her eyes for a moment, "Good, you had me a little worried for a minute there!" then he smiled to let her know he was teasing.

"Well you and Joshua Jackson."

"Hmph." Max gave a half-hearted scowl, "Joshua Jackson has nothing on me."

"Whatever you say sweetheart. I think we should get going." Liz said pulling away with a grin.

"So where are we off to today, dear? Our favorite haunt the graveyard?" Max asked.

"Actually Angel's hunting tonight. Which reminds me....ANGEL!" Liz shouted.

"No need to yell Liz," Angel said, walking in with his hands over his ears. "I have excellent hearing."

"Sorry to dump hunting on you at the last minute but we all need to study." Liz said motioning to herself, Michael, Max, and Alex. "Huge test tomorrow."

"It's alright Liz. I am used to be being busy at night. This town is quieter than I have been used to." Angel said with a half-smile. "It'll give me something to occupy my time. Wesley is heavy into research mode on something he found. And, I think Cordy and Doyle want me out from underfoot so they can have some bonding time."

"Wait Wesley found something? What did Wesley find?" Liz was in slayer mode.

"He seems to think the demon who attacked Michael was working for Druscilla." Angel said, with a grimace. That was the real reason he wanted to patrol tonight. Druscilla was a force to be reckoned with, and he had a very uneasy feeling knowing that she was in town.

"Druscilla? As in Spike's Druscilla?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow. Buffy had mentioned the whacked out clairvoyant in passing.

"That would be her." Angel affirmed with a frown. 

"Liz, what is it?" Michael asked.

"She's dangerous. Deadly's a better word. She's also certifiable."

Angel couldn't keep the guilty expression off his face as Liz described Druscilla. He knew that she was his responsibility. Not only had he sired her, but he had also driven her insane. Add that to her strong psychic powers and there was no predicting what she knew or what she would do with the knowledge. 

"Maybe we should cancel the study session." Liz said. "I think I'd better patrol."

"Liz, no. Go home, study, and if at all possible keep your friends at your house tonight." Angel said.

"All of them?"

"All of them." Angel confirmed. "Druscilla will have made a study of who you spend time with and care about. That is why she sent someone after Michael, cause he was the one you spent the most time with. She probably thought he was your boyfriend at the time."

Liz sighed. This was bad.

"No way Liz." Michael said.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. I know your expressions by now. You were thinking of cutting us loose. Not gonna happen."

Liz looked around to see Max and Alex's expressions mirroring Michael's. She sighed in defeat, "Alright." I'll just have to think of something.

"We better go." Max said.

"Angel, if you need us we'll be at my house studying. Just send up the bat signal."

"Yeah, okay Liz." Angel said, distracted. His mind was already on the likeliest places Druscilla might have chosen to set up her lair.

"C'mon guys." Alex said leading them out.

Max slid an arm around Liz. "You okay?" he asked as they walked to the jeep.

"Yeah, I guess." Liz answered, not sounding too convincing. "I just have a knot in the pit of my stomach telling me this is gonna lead up to my first big battle."

"Well try to ignore it. At least for tonight." Michael said as they all got into the jeep.

"Easier said then done." Liz muttered as they drove off towards Liz's house.

hr

"Any sign of them?" Maria hissed at Isabel.

"No, not so far. But hurry it up, I have no idea how long they will be gone." Isabel replied nervously. 

"Okay. I haven't checked under her bed yet." Maria knelt down and lifted the blanket so she could see under her friend's bed. She frowned at the sight of a big duffel bag. Pulling it out she grunted a little. "This thing weighs a ton."

"What's that?" Isabel asked, walking to look over Maria's shoulder.

"I don't know." Maria opened it up. "Whoa." She pulled out the odd looking object. "I think this is a crossbow."

"A crossbow?" Isabel asked, eyebrows raised, "As in shoot arrows at people and things type crossbow?"

"Yes." Maria set it down and then pulled out a cardboard box. "This is the label for that magic shop on Fifth St."

"What is Liz doing with stuff like this?" Is asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Maria said determinedly. She opened the box up and pulled out a vial. "It's holy water."

Isabel knelt down, reached into the duffel bag, and pulled out a.... "This is a wooden stake."

"Maybe she HAS joined a cult!" Maria said getting agitated; she began pacing around the room.

"And taken Max, Michael, and Alex with her." Isabel reached back in and pulled another item out. "Nice knife."

"Isabel, this is freaking me out!! Sweet, kind, and sensitive Liz Parker. My best friend... who I thought I knew everything about, has a stash of weapons and supernatural stuff under her bed!!" she said holding up a crucifix.

"Oh my God." Isabel muttered lowly. "Alex was wearing this the other day." She said taking it from Maria. "He said he found it in a drawer and decided to wear it."

"Alex was wearing a crucifix?" Maria gasped. "He hasn't been to church since he was 5 years old!"

"Now that I think about it Michael's had this weird sort of bump under his shirt lately right about here." Isabel said touching a spot on her chest.

Maria couldn't even gasp at that one. She was in shock. Michael wearing a crucifix?

"This is bad Maria. Whatever 'this' is, it's bad."

"What's bad Isabel?" Liz's voice asked.

Isabel and Maria both jumped out of their skins, they were too startled to even try and hide what they had been doing.

"Liz." Alex's voice was low.

"What?" Liz looked at her friend and followed his expression to the mess Maria and Isabel had made of Liz's weapons. "Oh my God."

Michael and Max looked as well and then back at Isabel and Maria.

"Care to explain?" Michael asked.

Isabel blushed, opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"I think that's our question." Maria said.

Liz looked at Michael and saw him nod at her, she then turned to Alex, and he too nodded. Finally she turned to Max. He gave her an encouraging smile, "It's time, Liz."

"You two might wanna sit down for this. Better yet Maria? Lie down for this." Liz said as she knelt down and started to put her things away. "Where's the crucifix?"

Maria pulled it out from behind her back, "Right here."

Liz looked at her, "It's yours, put it on and wear it at all times. I'll get a new one tomorrow when I get Isabel's."

"Why do I need one?" Isabel asked.

"Same reason I do." Max said showing her his.

"And me." Michael said.

"You already know about mine. " Alex said softly. "Just listen to what Liz has to say."

"I think a good way to explain this would be to start with the night I called your house asking for Max." Liz said to Isabel. "Michael wasn't beat up by a football player. He was beat up by a demon. And he nearly died."

Maria gasped, beginning to hyperventilate. She searched her pockets for her cypress oil.

"Maria I'm okay." Michael said as he walked to the bed and sat down beside her.

Maria's only response was to grab his arm and hold him tightly to her as tears formed in her eyes.

"Wait a minute." Isabel said. "A demon?"

"Yeah Is. A demon." Max said. "I didn't believe it at first either but if you'd seen Michael that night you'd know no human could have inflicted that much damage to him."

Maria let out another whimper and crawled into Michael's lap. She couldn't help running her hands all over his arms and chest to reassure herself that he was alright.

"So what does that have to do with all that stuff?" Isabel asked as she pointed to the Liz's duffel bag.

"Alex are my parents up here?" Liz asked.

Alex stuck his head out the door and listened for a minute. "No, it's all quiet. They must still be downstairs, cause they don't go to bed this early."

"Okay. Close the door." Liz said. She waited for Alex to do so and then turned back to her friends. "I'm a vampire slayer."

"A what?" Isabel asked in disbelief.

Maria showed no reaction at all, having turned her attention entirely on Michael, as he whispered in her ear.

"A vampire slayer. I kill vampires and other things that go bump in the night and that no one should meet in a dark alley." The explanation was becoming old hat to her.

"Are you insane?" Isabel shrieked. "There are no such things as vampires."

"You might want to tell that to Angel." Max said with a smirk. He knew it wasn't a good time to joke, but he needed to relieve the tension a little... or try at least.

"Who's Angel?" Maria spoke finally.

"Angel would be the only GOOD vampire in existence on earth." Alex replied.

"I can't believe this. You guys actually buy this crap?" Isabel demanded of Alex, Max, and Michael.

"I've fought this CRAP." Michael said with a bit of irritation. 

"So have I." Max said. "So has Liz."

"I've researched it!" Alex piped up, feeling a little left out.

"Do you guys remember that blonde who kept coming into the cafe about a month ago?"

"Yeah, sure." Maria said, thinking back, "You were just as suspicious of her as Michael, yet you wound up leaving the Crashdown with her later that night."

"Her name was Buffy Summers and she's a vampire slayer too. She used to be the only one but a couple of years ago she temporarily drowned and another slayer was called but then she died and then another one was called and she died and then I was called."

"Whoa, whoa, Liz... DIED? People are DYING?" Maria shrieked.

"Most slayers don't make it past twenty-five." Liz admitted softly. She leaned back against Max who wrapped his arm around her waist. Max kissed her on the forehead.

"Twenty-five?" Maria asked softly.

"The last two didn't make it into their twenties at all." Liz added. 

"Can't you just refuse to do it?" Isabel asked logically.

"Sorta don't have a choice in the matter. Destiny, fate, and all those other words come into play with the slaying business." Liz answered matter-of-factly. 

"Plus, once you've been called, some of the smarter, more conniving demons start gunning for you. There is no escaping it." Michael added, repeating what he had learned from Buffy.

"How long have you three known what was going on?" Isabel asked.

All three spoke simultaneously.

"Since the beginning, almost," Michael replied.

"Since Michael was attacked," said Max.

"Since earlier the day Michael was attacked," Alex replied. 

"So you've all been lying to me and Maria for about two months?" Isabel was outraged. "I don't believe you guys."

"Don't blame them." Liz said, "I made them swear not to tell. I didn't want to get ANY of you involved in this. None of you found out with me just telling you. You all stumbled upon the info."

"How did Michael stumble upon it?" Maria asked.

"Well he sort of stalked me."

Maria raised an eyebrow at him. Michael shrugged, "Well you know how I am. If something seems suspicious, I have to investigate."

"Actually it was kinda nice till Max thought we were dating."

Max grimaced, "Yes, that wasn't pleasant at all." He gave Michael and Liz a mock glare.

"And Alex?" Isabel asked.

"He caught me and Michael sparring one day in the gym. I kinda had to tell him at that point. He didn't buy the kick boxing story."

Maria snorted, "Yeah, I wouldn't have either."

"What about you?" Isabel asked her brother.

"Remember that late night call from Liz? That was a cry for help. I had to go heal Michael when that demon attacked him." Max replied, he got a little shaky still thinking about how close Michael had come to dying.

Liz reached for Max's other hand and clasped it with her own. Maria hugged Michael a little more tightly to her and he kissed her temple.

"I still can't believe this." Isabel said. "But I believe you're telling the truth."

Liz gave a little sigh of relief. She was glad to have it out in the open to the whole group finally. She had hated lying to her friends. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. This whole thing has just been very weird for ME to assimilate, much less telling you guys about it too. Plus there was the danger factor... " she trailed off.

"Danger?" Isabel asked looking dismayed. "Like what?"

"Um well for example we've come to the conclusion that Michael was beaten up because someone on the other side thought he was my boyfriend."

Maria couldn't help but give a glare at Liz. Jealous that Liz had spent so much time with Michael that someone would come to that conclusion. Her protective instincts kicked in, "So what are we gonna do about it?" She said in a no-nonsense voice.

"First things first. You guys kinda can't go home tonight."

Maria immediately went to the phone and dialed, "Mom? I am gonna spend the night at Liz's tonight, we are gonna pull an all-nighter studying for this test... Yes... I'll come by in the morning to change before school.... I love you too... Tell the sheriff hello." Maria rolled her eyes, "Alright, night mom!"

"That's another thing to worry about." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"Usually patrolling keeps us out well past curfew. So far we've been able to avoid Valenti and his crew but I don't know how much longer we're gonna be able to keep it up."

Maria shocked everyone by saying, "Maybe we should tell him..."

"No." Liz said. "That's all I need. He'll probably tell my parents I need psychiatric help."

"No, I'm serious Liz." Maria insisted, "Listen it's better to keep him informed... we've seen what he is like when he is suspicious, he jumps to the wrong conclusions and causes us all kinds of problems. But since he has found out about you guys he has protected you, right?" She waited for them to reluctantly nod. "I think he would do the same now. He would be a good ally."

"Michael what do you think?" Liz asked. She trusted Michael's instincts and much as he was Max's 'second in command' he was also hers.

Michael mulled it over, he knew Liz valued his opinion, and he wanted to be worthy of that trust. "Well, you know I am not big on the trust thing... but I think Sheriff Valenti has proved himself to us. I think it would definitely better he find out from us than to stumble on it later."

"Maybe we should talk to Wes and Angel first." Alex suggested.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Wes... Wesley Wyndam Pryce... he is my watcher. That is, he is my trainer, mentor, research support, etc." Liz explained. "And we mentioned that Angel is a vampire... he was cursed with a soul and now he has devoted his life..." Liz paused, "or his afterlife? to the cause of defeating the evil demons in the world."

"Cursed with a soul? Needing back story please?" Isabel said.

Alex took over here, "Angel was formerly a human named Liam. A vampire named Darla sired him and re-named him Angelus. See when a human becomes a vampire they lose their soul. A demon takes control of their body. Anyway, Angelus was one of the most feared vampires in all of Europe in the 18th century. Eventually, he was cursed by a group of gypsies for killing a young gypsy girl. The curse was to return his soul to him and force him to live out eternity with the knowledge and guilt of his transgressions as Angelus. He goes by Angel now to differentiate himself from the evil Angelus. Angelus is still within him, but Angel's soul keeps him under control."

"Of course there was the period of time when he lost the soul but he has since regained it and after going to hell he moved to LA." Liz finished up.

Maria and Isabel both nodded deciding they really didn't want any more info.

"Alex, Max, Isabel, do you guys think you'll be able to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, Max and Alex can say they are staying at Michael's. And I'll tell mom the truth, that I am staying here." Isabel answered for all of them.

"I think studying's pretty much a lost cause by now." Liz said. "Anyone hungry?"

Michael's stomach chose that moment to growl. "Guess that answers that question!" Liz laughed.

[Chapter 8][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret8.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	8. Secret Lives, Chapter 8

Secret Lives, Chapter 8

Secret Lives Chapter 8 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

**Lunchtime-**

Liz walked into the bandroom and looked around. She had beaten her friends here for once but knew Michael wouldn't be far behind. If last night was any indication neither would Maria. She tossed her bookbag to the floor and lay down, leaning against it. She decided to wait to open her lunch and instead closed her eyes. They opened a second later when the door to the bandroom opened again.

"Hey Liz," Maria said somewhat leery, as she looked about the bandroom. She wasn't sure exactly what she thought would look different about it, but with all the new discoveries about Liz, she just wasn't sure what to expect.

"Hey." Liz looked at her friend and then beyond her. "Where's Michael?"

"He actually got caught up in a lecture we had in English. He stopped to ask the teacher a question." Maria said in amazement.

"Amazing." Liz sat up as Maria sat down. "So?"

"So what is it you actually do on these secret lunches of yours?" Maria asked.

"Talk, eat, spar, and lately heal wounds before hitting the showers."

"Ah!" Maria said nodding slowly, she wasn't able to wrap her mind around the idea of Liz physically fighting anybody.

"You haven't asked me the question yet you know." Liz said.

"What question?" Maria asked wide-eyed.

"The question that keeps popping up among our circle of friends. The thing I nearly killed Max over. Keep in mind we don't have a lot of time."

Maria grimaced, she had been dying to know, but hadn't wanted to bring it up. "Well, since you brought it up... WERE there any feelings besides friendship going on between Michael and yourself?"

"No. To tell you the truth since all this began Michael's become more and more like my brother then anything else. I love him the way I love Alex. He loves me the way he loves Isabel."

Maria released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I knew that!" she said attempting to be nonchalant.

"Sure you did."

Both girls looked up. Michael was at the doorway.

"Okay now that they're done can we go in? I'm hungry." Alex's voice complained.

Maria gasped indignantly. "You were listening?!"

"Course we were." Isabel said as she and Max entered as well. "To tell you the truth I've been gnawing at the idea of those two for about a week now."

Liz gave them all a mock glare. "Well I am glad to set you all straight," she said rolling her eyes. It was really beyond her why anyone would thing she and Michael were romantically interested in each other. Absolutely no sparks. Now MAX, that was another story all together she thought with a slight grin.

Obviously he was having the same thoughts cause he sat down next to her and drew her to him in a long kiss.

"Hi." She said when the parted.

"Hi."

Everyone around them groaned and rolled their eyes.

"So... Ms. Parker... ready for a workout?" Michael asked as he did some lunges to stretch his legs.

"Tired." Liz muttered as she munched on her sandwich.

"Liz..." Michael said with disapproval.

"Oh, alright let's go. Alex turn on some music would you? I feel the urge for a beat while I beat the hell out of Michael." Liz said as she got up.

Alex just grinned as he set up the radio. He always loved the show they put on when they sparred. He was also curious to see how Maria and Isabel would react to it.

"You two sure you wanna stay for this?" Max asked.

Maria looked at him, "Yeah, sure!" she said brightly. _I mean how bad could it really be?_ she asked herself.

"Is?"

"I think I have to see this to truly believe all of this is real." Isabel said resolutely.

"You heard them. Go ahead guys."

"Alright! Let's go!" Michael said as he and Liz proceeded to spar.

"Ow." Maria said as Liz delivered a particularly brutal looking punch to Michael. "That looked painful."

Michael heard her comment but made sure he didn't look at her. He knew that doing so would give Liz an extra edge on him. He needed to learn to focus out distractions for the true battles.

"How often do they do this?" Isabel whispered to Alex.

"Daily, usually twice a day." Alex answered cheerfully. Michael had given him such a hard time for a while there that he could still quite happily watch Liz beat him up.

"How come she doesn't beat up Max?" Maria asked.

Liz, who had managed to 'stake' Michael, answered. "Cause it goes against laws of nature to practice your demon killing skills on your boyfriend. On the other hand, beating up your surrogate brother is completely legal."

"Because I haven't convinced her to spar with me yet." Max answered also. "Key word being 'yet'."

"I have three words for you Max: Not gonna happen."

"Three back at ya. 'Yes it will,'" he said with determination in his voice. "I need to practice fighting the best to be ready in a battle, and that's you."

"Has he always been this stubborn?" Liz asked Isabel.

"That would be a definite YES!" Isabel said. "Why else do you think he was chosen to lead us?"

"I always thought his name was picked out of a hat." Liz deadpanned.

Maria giggled, glad for her attempt at humor. "Okay Max. Time to heal Michael." she said quickly. She couldn't stand to see him in pain for any period of time.

"Yeah could you please? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hit me in the kidney any more."

Liz cringed, "Oops, sorry! I just get kind of into it."

"Yeah I noticed." Michael cocked his head as the ache in his side went away. "Thanks Maxwell."

"No problem." Max replied.

"I'm gonna hit the showers." Liz said lifting her hair off her shoulders. "Maria come with me?"

"Yeah sure." Maria replied. Glad to have an excuse to be away from Michael for a little while. She needed to analyze what was happening between them. Was she really ready to get back with him?

"I'll come too." Isabel said getting up. 

"See you guys later."

"Bye!" the guys said in unison. All looking at each other in mutual confusion about women's need to go to the restroom together.

"You do realize they're going to talk about us right?" Alex said.

"And you know this how?" Max asked.

"I've been Liz and Maria's best friend since the fifth grade. Liz took Maria with her so they could vent about you two. Isabel joined them so she could help them."

"Oh!" Michael and Max said. 

"Alex? Do you think Maria will take me back now? I mean considering her reaction about the demon last night?" Michael asked, looking at the ground unable to meet Alex's eyes or keep the hope out of his voice.

"She loves you but you hurt her big time. Lemme ask you, have Liz's beatings gotten any less brutal since this whole thing began?"

"No, not really." Michael grimaced, remembering the pain he was feeling just a short time ago.

"Alright so that means that Liz wasn't taking out her anger at what you did to Maria out on you so that means maybe she could help you?"

"Maybe." Michael mused, "But I don't want to put her in that position. She is already on kind of shaky ground with Maria for the whole slayer secret business."

"What about me?" Max asked. "You think Liz is pissed at me?"

"Why? Because you want to fight her? No, I think that scares her more than it makes her mad. She can't stand to see you in pain, and the thought of being the one to inflict that pain? Too much for her to handle." Alex replied.

"Well there still is that small issue of trust." Michael said.

"Yeah, well, she was avoiding me, and you were always there, and my jealousy just took over." Max shrugged. "You would have thought something if I had been hanging with Maria a lot."

"I wouldn't have thought anything if you were hanging out with Maria. I just would've shot you."

Max blanched at the seriousness in his voice. "Then you understand." It was a statement, not a question.

"Perfectly. But lemme ask you this, have you apologized to Liz for thinking the worst?"

"I tried to a couple of times. But at the time she was very unreceptive to anything I had to say."

"Well she seems receptive now." Alex said as the guys left the band room and headed for the girl's locker room to wait for their females.

"Yeah, I guess she is!" Max said with a smile.

"I just hope Maria's feeling receptive."

hr

"It's not that I don't want to make up with Michael. It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready." Maria said as she and Isabel waited for Liz to get dressed.

"Well Maria, I am not trying to rush you into anything you aren't ready for. But let me just say, that the one thing this slayer business has taught me, it is that life is too short. We need to make our happiness while we can. Don't hold on to the pain." Liz said seriously.

"The pain is not a friend." Maria said.

"Do you love him?" Isabel asked.

"Yes." Maria said simply, knowing they would see right through her if she said any different.

"Then take our advice, pull down your pants and slide on the ice." Liz said in all seriousness, as she quoted from M*A*S*H.

"Excuse me?" Maria said.

"I think what Liz is trying to say is get with the forgiving already, will you? Take a chance. Michael might surprise you." Isabel said.

"I'll think about it." Maria says, afraid to make any promises.

"I guess that's all we're gonna get from her. C'mon the guys are probably waiting." Liz said as she grabbed her bag. Isabel and Maria hurry to follow her out the door. "Told ya so. Hi guys." Liz greeted as she slid her arms around Max.

"Hey!" Max replied slowly and sexily, just for Liz's ears.

"Ladies." was Alex's greeting as he wrapped an arm around Isabel.

Michael just looked at Maria, unsure of what to do.

"You know we have class right Liz?"

"In about ten minutes, Maria." Liz said.

"Oh. Right." Maria said, feeling highly uncomfortable under the weight of Michael's stare.

"Max, I forgot my book in my locker. Come with me while I go get it?" Liz said.

"Sure." Max said, happy to be given a chance to be alone with her, and happy to maybe leave Michael and Maria alone together if Alex and Isabel took the hint.

Isabel did. "C'mon Alex let's go start cleaning out your locker. Maybe we'll find the bottom of it by Christmas."

"Very funny Is," Alex said as the walked out the door.

Maria was silently thinking of ways to get back at Liz for doing this to her when she felt Michael's hand take hers.

"Maria? Please talk to me!" Michael said pleading with his dark eyes.

"So what did your teacher say?"

"What?" Michael asked, unsure of what Maria was talking about.

"You had to ask the teacher about his lecture. What did he say?"

"Oh I just asked for an extra credit assignment. I am determined to actually make good grades this term."

"That's good." Maria said looking back at their hands. "So what is it?"

"I want you back Maria. I know I hurt you. And I am really sorry. I promise not to leave you again if you'll just come back to me." Michael said sincerely though uncomfortably.

"Michael I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. I mean I just found out that my best friend has been lying to me for more then a month and that she might not live past the age of twenty-five. Now's not the best time to be making romantic plans."

Michael gave a deep, sad sigh. "Alright, I understand," he said as he removing his hand from hers, withdrawing physically and emotionally. "Well, I'd better get to class." 

Maria raised her hand in a small wave and whispered, "Bye." as she watched Michael walk away.

He didn't look back.

hr

"Oh Michael you're kidding me." Liz said in a sad tone of voice as she leaned against a row of lockers.

Michael just looked at her with a heartbroken expression.

"You know Maria's my best friend and I love her but she has got to be the single most stubborn person in this world. So you made a mistake, so what? Granted it was a stupid mistake but you're willing to do whatever it takes to correct that. Why can't she see that?" Liz started to rant.

"Liz, don't be getting all upset for me. If she doesn't want me, there is nothing we can do about it. And you are in enough hot water with her already without taking on my cause." Michael said.

"Michael she does want you. She admitted as much to Isabel and me today. But I gotta tell you, you really hurt her."

"I know I did." Michael said with pain in his voice, "But you gotta realize it hurt me just as much. I truly thought I was doing the best thing for both of us. That it would save us pain in the long run."

"And now?" Liz picked up her bag as they started out of school.

"And now I have learned the same lesson you did. Life is too short. Enjoy what you can while you can."

"Lemme work on Maria for a while. I'll ask Isabel to help me. Maybe if she listens to two people disgustingly happy and in love long enough she'll be willing to give you another chance even if it is solely to get us to shut up."

"Just don't get yourself in more trouble with her." Michael said worried, he stopped walking and touched her arm signaling her to stop. He took a deep breath, "I just want to say thanks. For defending me, for being my friend... I never dreamed I would be close with anyone other than Max and Isabel."

"It goes both ways." Liz gave Michael a hug. "I always wanted a brother." She whispered. 

"Well, now you have one. Its always better to choose your family anyway." Michael said with a grin.

Liz grinned back. "C'mon Max and Is are waiting for us."

hr

"What took you guys so long?" Isabel asked as they walked into the door of the house.

"I couldn't find my bio book." Liz said after a short silence.

Max nodded, not believing it for a minute, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. Or... He gave Michael a considering look. Maybe he was the one who should tell him.

"Hello?" Liz called.

"Hi Liz." Doyle said from the living room. "Hi Michael, Max, gorgeous girl I've never seen before."

"Hey!" Cordelia said coming in from the family room.

Doyle cringed and turned to look at her. "Princess, you know everyone pales in comparison to you!" he said sincerely, because to him, they did, and always would. Cordelia was the light of his life.

"Gorgeous girl's name is Isabel, Doyle. She's Max's sister." Liz said as she took a seat and Max, Michael and Isabel made themselves comfortable.

"So I'm guessing your Scooby Gang's grown by one?"

"Try two. Maria and Alex will be here soon."

"Maria? Another gorgeous girl?" Doyle asked with hope in his voice.

Michael growled deep in his throat.

"Oh it's like that, now is it?" Doyle said musingly.

"Wait is this the Maria?" Cordelia asked. "The best friend in the world and the ex of Michael?"

"That would be the one." Michael answered quietly.

"Think Angel's awake?" Liz asked. "I wanna tell him and Wes separately."

"Give Angel another half-hour or so, and he'll grace us with his presence." Cordelia replied, "But Wesley is upstairs ensconced with his awful books in his office.

"Better get it over with Liz. Take heart you can beat him up if he gets mad." Michael teased.

Liz smirked, "Thanks Michael, you're a lot of help!" 

"Anytime." Michael said.

"Wish me luck." Liz squared her shoulders and went upstairs.

hr

"I don't know why I said that to him. I just opened my mouth and out it came. I'm brainsick."

"Oh Maria!" Alex said sadly. He had managed to see past Michael's devil-may-care attitude in the last few weeks, and he knew how much that must have hurt him.

"I know, I know. I'm just scared I guess. I mean what if he gets spooked again and runs for the hills? I can't take it again Alex." Maria said sadly. She didn't want to hurt Michael but at the same time she didn't want to be hurt by Michael.

Alex sighed, "Maria, I know you are scared. And I can understand that. But let me tell you, I have gotten to know Michael in the last few weeks. And he really loves you. He didn't break up with you because he wanted to. He did it cause he thought it would save you pain in the long run. And he has learned the hard way that life doesn't work like that. He doesn't want to waste any more time."

"Nothing he could do to me physically could hurt as much as him leaving did to me emotionally." Maria said sadly.

"You know I have never been Michael's biggest supporter." Alex said, "But I truly believe Michael will do everything in his power to keep you from being hurt again. By anybody, including himself."

Maria shook her head as they approached the house. "So this is slayer central huh?"

"Yep, pretty cool, huh?" Alex asked, glad for a happy change of topic.

"Incredibly. Since a vamp lives here do we have to be invited in?"

"Nope, works the other way around." Alex said opening the door and walking in. "Hello!"

"In here Alex." Michael's voice called and Alex hung a right into the living room.

"Hey guys. Have you given Izzy the tour yet? If not, we could all go together!" Alex asked upon entering the room.

"We're still waiting for Liz to come back down." Cordelia said. "Hi I'm Cordelia."

Maria had to look up at this tall woman. She was gorgeous! Maria felt a twinge of jealousy thinking of Michael spending time with her.

"I'm Doyle."

Maria looked to the guy standing next to Cordelia and noticed that they were holding hands. _Hmmm....._ Maria smiled, relieved, "Hi! Nice to meet ya!"

"You too." Doyle gestured for Maria to take a seat and looking around she saw that the only seat left was next to Michael.

She debated on staying standing, but figured she had hurt Michael's feelings enough for one day.

Michael looked at his hands till he felt Maria sit down next to him. Then he looked at her. She gave him a small smile before asking Cordelia, "Where's Liz?"

"She is facing the wrath of Wesley at the moment." Cordelia rolled her eyes to show she was not worried about it at all. "She has to tell him about you and Isabel." she explained.

"Why aren't you guys supporting her?" She asked of Michael and Max.

"We'll support her when she tells Angel."

"Why then?" Isabel asked, curiosity getting the better of her finally.

"Angel doesn't like us." Max said indicating himself, Michael, and Alex. "He thinks we distract Liz."

"It's not that he doesn't like you!" Cordelia protested, she felt it was her job to protect Angel from the wrong impressions other people formed of him. She was the only one who could criticize him. "He is just a very moody guy. He's been around long enough to know that too many complications can get in the way. Not that you are complications!" she hurried to add. She looked to Doyle for support.

"Delia's right you guys aren't complications. You all are big helps in Liz's fight against the forces of darkness. Especially Michael." 

Michael glanced up and smiled, blushing slightly. It felt good to be appreciated.

"Feeling a little bit like chopped liver over here." Max said.

"Well... I know that Liz and Michael think you are infinitely useful to them, but they haven't shared with us what you actually are doing for them." Doyle said, giving him a questioning look.

Maria looked at Alex. He had told her that Giles and Buffy had known what Michael and Max were but he hadn't mentioned that Doyle, Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel didn't.

Liz cleared her throat as she walked in. "Max, Michael, Alex and I decided it should be up to you if you wanted to tell them. You didn't exactly get a choice when we told Buffy and Giles." she said in explanation.

"Tell us what?" Cordelia asked.

Max glanced at Michael, needing to see what he thought.

Michael nodded his assent and they both looked at Isabel.

She looked at them, still uncomfortable with all these new people, and the idea of telling them their secret scared her senseless. But she trusted Michael's instincts. If MICHAEL trusted someone, then they had to be trustworthy. She nodded also. 

Liz sat down next Max and took his hand. She nodded at him encouragingly.

Max took a deep breath. "Michael, Isabel, and I aren't from around here."

Michael rolled his eyes; he just wanted to get this over with. "What Max is tip-toeing around is, well, we are aliens."

"Aliens?" Cordelia asked.

"Then all those stories about the crash are true?" Doyle said.

"Yes, they are." Isabel affirmed, "We were in incubation pods of some sort until 1989."

"When they came out they looked like six year olds." Liz said.

"And we have aged just as humans have." Max continued, "The only difference is, we have powers that humans don't have."

"Powers?" Cordelia asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Liz said, "I know you must have noticed that Michael never has any bruises or anything after sparring with me."

"Max heals me." Michael said quietly.

"He heals you?" Doyle asked. He had known there was something strange with him, but he had had no thoughts of aliens and healing powers.

"This might be a little easier to understand if we show you. Doyle c'mere." Liz said.

"What? Why me?" Doyle said as he reluctantly walked over. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Close your eyes."

Doyle looked around nervously, his eyes finally falling on Cordelia. She gave him an encouraging smile, even though she was nervous herself. He took a deep breath and felt himself calm, he closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was Liz's fist connect with his nose. "OW!"

"Sorry, Doyle. It'll only hurt for a couple more minutes, I swear." Liz sympathized, "Now open your eyes, and look at Max."

Doyle opened his eyes and found Max staring at him as the younger man put his hand on Doyle's nose.

Cordelia gave a little shriek as Max's hand started to glow.

"Oh wow!" Doyle said, reaching a hand to his nose. "Good as new Cordy!" he said, grinning at her.

"I don't believe it."

"What's going on in here?" Angel asked, walking in the room. "And who are our new guests?" he asked with disapproval in his tone.

"Angel take a pill." Cordelia advised.

"Angel this is Isabel and Maria. They are the newest members of the Scooby Gang."

Angel turned to look at the girls. 

Giving each of them a thorough appraisal. Alex and Michael both bristled at his looking at their girls. As for the girls, they didn't know whether to be frightened of the look on his face, or attracted to his gorgeous looks... they both shivered.

"Liz why don't you just take out a billboard ad?" Angel said grouchily.

"Oh buck Angel. I mean you're a vampire and we let you in on my secret."

"And Angel, you'll never guess what they can do!! Or at least what Max can do..." Cordy exclaimed, "What can Michael and Isabel do?" she asked the group.

"Uh well I could I guess if I tried. My powers are more emotional. I can dreamwalk."

"Wait a minute. Dreamwalk?" Angel asked, suspiciously. "Are you a witch?"

"No. No Wicca in this group." Liz said. "She, Max, and Michael are aliens."

"Aliens," Angel nodded in disbelief, he looked at Cordelia and Doyle to see their reactions.

"It's true. Liz hit Doyle again." Cordelia said.

"No!!" Doyle yelled, then more calmly, "Let's have someone else be the guinea pig this time, shall we?" he suggested, not eager to get another broken nose, no matter how short the suffering would be.

"Any volunteers?" Liz said.

Cordelia rolled her eyes when no one volunteered. "Well, if I can handle those visions, I am sure I can handle this," She said bravely.

Angel grabbed her arm, "What are they gonna do to you?"

"I'm gonna break her nose." Liz said.

"What?" Angel exclaimed. "No, you're not. You'll just have to break mine." This was the best way to see what they were up to anyway, he thought to himself.

"I don't know it that would work." Liz said. "Can you heal the undead?"

"I don't see why not." Max replied. "I mean it is just moving things around a bit. It isn't curing cancer or anything."

"Okay. Angel this might be easier for both of us if you close your eyes."

"You're probably right." Angel agreed. He was already tightening his control on himself. He needed to be sure he didn't lash out in retaliation by reflex.

"Uh Angel what about your game face?" Liz asked.

"I can control it." Angel said simply.

"Game face?" Maria asked.

"I'll tell ya later." Michael said.

Maria nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

"Ready Angel?"

"Ready." Angel said as he closed his eyes. The next thing he felt was Liz's fist hit his face with direct accuracy.

"Ow!" he said, clinching his fists, he kept them by his sides though.

"Sorry." Liz said. "Okay open your eyes and look at Max.

Angel opened his eyes, disconcerted to see Max staring into them. 

After a few minutes of Max's hand touching it Angel's nose felt normal again.

"Wow!" He said.

"Convinced now Angel?"

"Um yeah." he said, though he still gave them odd looks.

"They're nice people Angel." Maria assured him. "A little on the stubborn side but who isn't?"

Liz looked at Angel. "I've known Max, Michael and Isabel for a year now. I would trust them with my life. In fact I have! I've known Alex and Maria even longer, same trust there."

"And on the plus side they won't turn into a homicidal maniac if they experience a moment of pure happiness." Cordelia said. 

Angel gave her a dark look, but let the comment pass.

"So you guys want a tour?" Liz asked. 

"Absolutely!" Maria exclaimed, "I have always wanted to see the inside of this place!"

"C'mon I'll show you Cordy's room first. You will not believe it." Liz said

Isabel and Maria rushed to follow Liz out the door.

"So aliens huh?" Angel said.

"Yeah." Michael said almost defiantly.

"And you're a vampire right?" Max asked. "A vampire with a soul. That's gotta be a bitch to deal with."

"We're all dealt our hands." Angel said firmly, he didn't want to discuss this.

"Are they gonna start hitting each other?" Alex asked Cordelia.

Cordelia smirked, "No, as much as the testosterone is overflowing at the moment, they know it wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Well then I'm gonna head upstairs and see if Wes needs any help." Alex said as he left. 

Max looked at Michael. "Well, since I haven't convinced Liz yet, will you spar with me?"

"Yeah sure. But tell me something Max why do you wanna fight with Liz so bad?"

"I want to be her equal in a battle. Or as close to an equal as I can be. I want to be able to, not protect her really, but watch her back. The only way to get good enough is to fight her." Max explained

"And you want to make sure she trusts you enough to really fight you, right?"

"That too. I also want her to feel comfortable enough with my skills that she won't put herself in danger to protect me. We've already seen what she will sacrifice for me. I don't want the next sacrifice to be her life." Max said seriously.

Angel gazed at him with a new respect. "Why don't you spar with me then?"

Michael blinked. He'd seen Angel fight before. His game face always came out. Max had never seen it before. "Uh Angel we can handle it."

Angel stared at him until Michael almost felt like backing up a step. "No, you can't. I am on par with Liz in skill, and that is what Max needs. Plus it will give the added benefit of knowing what it is like to fight an older, stronger vampire. Not like those ones fresh out of the grave you have come across so far."

"You mean like your daughter/lover, Druscilla? You like keeping it in the family don't you Angel? Giles told me about Darla."

"Michael!" Max said sharply. "I don't think you really want to be getting into it with him."

"I'm going upstairs." Michael said.

"He's a little hot-headed." Max said, feeling the need to explain Michael to the vampire.

"So was Buffy's white knight. So am I." 

Max just nodded. "I think I'll take you up on that offer if it still stands."

"Okay." Angel nodded.

Hr

"So how's the nose?" Michael asked as he sat in Wesley's office. Wesley was downstairs in the kitchen making tea.

"Probably better than before Liz punched me to tell the truth!" Doyle answered with a grin.

"I know how that feels. I never knew how badly I could ache until Liz and I started beating each other up on a regular basis."

"Yeah, I just bet!" Doyle said, "And I thought fighting the occasional demon was bad, I wouldn't want to fight the slayer day after day!" he shuddered dramatically.

"Tell me about it." Michael said before looking back at the book he was reading. "That's one nasty looking thing."

"What's that?" Doyle asked curiously.

"This vampire." Michael said showing Doyle the picture he'd found.

"Definitely unique!" Doyle answered, "So you and Maria, huh?" Doyle asked, trying to get away from talking about that particular vampire, who happened to be someone Doyle had met.

"Not exactly." Michael said getting a grim look on his face. "We used to be, I broke up with her, and now I want her back. Age old story: Boy meets girl, boy gets girl, boy acts like an ass and loses girl, by the time boy realizes what he's lost girl is too scared he'll hurt her again and refuses to come back, so boy is miserable."

"Oh!" Doyle said sympathetically. "Well, we'll help ya win her over," he said with a wink.

"Yeah Liz already offered but I-" Michael was cut off by a crash of breaking window from down the hall and several screams. "What the hell?"

"Cordy!!" Doyle yelled, as he took off down the hall.

"Maria! Liz! Isabel!" Michael shouted as he followed. As he passed the stairs Max, Angel, Alex, and Wesley joined him.

They skidded into the room to find Liz stomping out a fire by the window. Maria was pacing around muttering, "I KNEW I should have brought extra cypress oil." Isabel looked shaken up, and Cordelia, well Cordelia just looked livid. 

"Look what they did to this carpet!" she yelled angrily.

"Are you okay?" Angel got to the point. "What the hell happened?"

"Looks like Dru's moving up in the world. She got a henchman that delivers during the day." Liz said showing Angel the unscratched note.

"So what does it say?" Wesley asked.

"Just a little note to let you know I was in town." Angel said.

"Cute!" Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"Angel as much as I hate to say this, we need help and there's only one person I can think of that might be able to give it to us." Liz said.

Angel groaned, "No.. Please tell me you don't mean Spike."

"I don't like it anymore then you do."

"Wait Spike's in town? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Wesley said looking annoyed.

"Wasn't relevant to anything at the time." Liz said simply, "Actually, basically forgot about him. Besides popping up for blood every week or so, he's been pretty quiet."

"Wait. Who's this Spike person?" Isabel asked.

"He's not exactly a person Is." Michael said.

"He is a vampire, a most annoying one at that." Cordelia said.

"You're going to a _vampire_ for help? Aren't you supposed to be staking his ass?" Maria asked.

"Normally, yeah. But Spike is... um... a unique case. Plus he has history with Druscilla that maybe we can get him to use for our benefit." Liz explained.

"Spike's been fixed." Michael translated. "And he used to screw Dru."

"Oh nice explanation, Michael! Could you be a little more tactless?" Maria asked.

"I could try. But only for you." Michael said with a smirk.

"Ok guys, that's enough. We have a crypt to find and a vampire to beat information out of." Liz said.

"I am coming with you. Seeing me might just be the advantage you need to get information out of him." Angel said grimly.

"Or piss him off to the extreme, but okay." Liz said before she looked at her friends. "Guys go home and lock the doors okay? But don't stay alone."

"I'm coming too." Michael said.

"No. Michael it'll be better if it's just Angel and me. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Alright." Michael gave Liz a hug. "Be careful."

"Always."

Liz turned to Max. "You're not coming either."

"Fair enough. Do you mind if I wait at your house till you get home?"

"No I don't mind. Just stay inside and keep out of sight okay?"

"I will." Max pulled Liz to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

[Chapter 9][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret9.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	9. Secret Lives, Chapter 9

Secret Lives, Chapter 9

Secret Lives Chapter 9 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

Angel and Liz walked stealthily to the entrance of the abandoned warehouse Spike called home. Spike himself was no danger to them, but who knew if he had henchmen or booby traps set up. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Ready?" Angel asked as the stood outside the entrance.

"Let's go." Liz said.

"You go in first, and see what you can get out of him. Call if you have any trouble, I'll be your backup, and Plan B." Angel said as he loaded the crossbow.

"Deal. Watch yourself out here okay? Last thing I need is for my back up plan to bite the dust. So to speak." Liz said as she quietly entered Spike's lair. She didn't see the vampire but from all accounts that meant nothing. "Spike? You in here?" she called, as she walked about looking in all directions. She turned around when she heard something drop from above. "Nice entrance." she remarked.

"Thank you!" Spike said, proudly, "Been waiting for a chance to use it... practiced it for a while!"

"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, let's get to the point of my little visit. Druscilla's in town. What do you know?"

"Dru is in town?" Spike exclaimed, getting excited for a moment. 

"Yes. I take it by your reaction she didn't notify you of her impending arrival?"

"That would be a no," Spike snorted. "Not that I want to see her anyway," he covered.

"I'm sure. Look if you don't know what she's up to, would you happen to know someone who would?"

Spike sighed, "Why should I tell you?"

"Oh I don't know. I'd suggest doing it out of the goodness of your heart but since you don't have one that'd be a lost cause. How's this? You tell me and I'll tell Angel over there not to fire the crossbow at you." Liz pointed behind Spike.

"Yeah, like I am going to fall for that!" Spike scoffed.

"Wound him Angel." Liz said.

"Ow!" Spike said as he held his shoulder and turned around. "Well, well, Angel. How are you?"

"Do much better if you would just cooperate." Angel shrugged, "You would do much better if you cooperated for that matter."

"And throw Dru to the lions? I don't think so mate." Spike said.

"Didn't she dump you twice? Not to mention flaunt her lover over there in front of you when Angel was Angelus?"

Spike deflated, "Yeah, you know she did."

"So here's a chance for payback." Liz said with a smile. "Not to mention we'll let you live if you tell us."

"Oh alright!" Spike gave in, "You might want to check Vinnie's."

"Vinnie's? Is that anything like Willie's in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.

"Vinnie is actually Willie's brother, if that tells you anything." Spike laughed.

"Demon bar?" Liz asked.

"Demon bar." Angel confirmed.

"Let's go." Liz reached into her bag. "Thanks Spike." She handed him a bag of blood. "I hope you like pig's blood."

Spike grimaced. "Love it," he said sarcastically.

"Good. Buh-bye." Liz and Angel left the warehouse.

hr

"Maybe I should go in alone." Liz said as they neared the bar.

"No, it looks pretty full right now. I don't want you to be outnumbered," Angel replied.

"Angel demons far and wide pretty much know who you are right?"

"Yeah."

"So I go in there with a vampire who fights the forces of darkness instead of helping them I'm going to get no where."

"And you being the slayer is going to be a point in your favor!" Angel said sarcastically.

"Yeah you're right." Liz mulled it over. "Let's go. If we don't have any luck we'll send Doyle in tomorrow with Michael."

"Sounds like a plan." Angel said, opening the door and ushering her in.

"Think that's Vinnie behind the bar?" Liz asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Angel said.

Liz and Angel took stools. "What can I get for you?" the greasy looking man asked.

"You Vinnie?" Liz said.

"Who's askin'?" he replied warily.

"We just wanted to meet the owner of this fine establishment." Liz said. 

"Consider us the welcome wagon." Angel was getting impatient, "So does that mean you are Vinnie?"

"Maybe."

"You're gonna make me hit you aren't you?" Liz asked.

The man laughed, "Oh, the little girl's gonna hit me!"

"Angel?" Liz looked at him.

"Do it. Hard."

Liz drew back her fist and popped the older man in the nose. He went from laughing to whining. "Damn! What the hell are you?"

"Damn Angel! My reputation sure hasn't spread very far!" Liz complained.

"You're new at this. Give it time." Angel advised. "Now, Vinnie, is it? We're looking for some information."

Vinnie held his nose, and said reluctantly, "What kind of information?"

"A vampire by the name of Druscilla's in town. What's she doing here and where can we find her?" Liz asked.

"A blonde came in about a week ago. Wanted to know where she could find a vampire with a little brain and a lot of violence."

"A blonde?"

"Yeah, tall, soft voice, beautiful, but really evil," He shuddered.

"Well the tall lets out Tess." Liz said. "What else? Did she have a name?"

"Started with a D. Dana? Diana?" The man replied. He shook his head, "Can't remember exactly."

"Thanks you've been a big help. Let us know if she comes in again." Angel said.

"Yeah, sure!" The guy nodded rapidly.

"C'mon Liz." Angel said as he got up.

Vampire and slayer left the bar. As soon as they got clear Liz stopped Angel. "What do you know?"

"It sounds like it might be Darla." Angel said with a worried expression.

"Darla? She's dust in the wind remember?" Liz was incredulous.

"Yeah, well, Doyle came back from the dead, *I* came back from the dead, dead isn't so final anymore." Angel said, shaking his head.

"But how? I don't see the Oracles resurrecting Darla for the good of mankind."

"There are other ways... Let's go talk to Wesley and see if he knows anything on how she might have come back." Angel said.

Liz looked at her watch. "Okay but I can't stay long."

"That's fine I am sure, he'll probably be in research mode for a while before he is ready to tell us anything."

"Let's go." Liz said.

hr

Liz slid in through her window at about 1 am and stretched. Wesley had been in major research mode and it had been all she could do to escape. She jumped, noticing a shape in the corner, she got into attack mode.

"Liz?" a soft voice came.

"Max?" She let out her breath, relieved, "What are you doing there?"

"I said I'd wait for you didn't I?" Max came out of the shadows.

"Yeah, well I figured you would have given up by now! Its 1 in the morning!" she softened the statement with a smile, kissing him on the cheek.

"I had to make sure you got home safely didn't I?" He slid his arms around her. "How'd it go?"

"Well, we found out some information, but if Angel is right, its gonna be ugly," Liz said, "But I don't wanna talk shop now." She said giving him a passionate kiss and plopping herself in his lap.

"You're gonna have to for at least a few more minutes." Max handed Liz the phone. She gave him a look. "Michael."

"Michael." Liz sighed and dialed Michael's apartment.

"Hewwo?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Michael? It's Liz. Did I wake you?"

"No. Liz, it's 1 AM. Did you just get home?!"

"Yeah. Look we all need to talk tomorrow. It's important. Did everyone get home alright?"

"Yeah, Alex walked Isabel home, and I walked Maria home." Michael replied.

"Anything happen?"

"No, nothing." 

"At all?" Liz said, frowning.

"Well I'm sorry we didn't get attacked. We'll work on it for next time."

"You know what I mean Michael."

Michael sighed, "Yeah, I know. But just be glad for the small reprieve."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you later." Liz said.

"Okay. Say goodnight to Max for me."

"I will." Liz smiled, Michael knew Max to well.

"Night Lizzie."

"G'nite." Liz hung up the phone and looked at Max. "How much trouble would you get in if you didn't come home tonight?"

"Lots... if they noticed. Izzy would probably cover for me though." Max replied with a gleam in his eye.

"Good. You can go home at sun up. By the way Michael says goodnight."

"So where do I sleep?"

Liz smiled as she got off Max's lap and pulled back her bed covers. Before she got into bed she locked her bedroom door. "Take your shoes off."

Max rushed to do as she asked, nearly falling out of the chair in his haste.

Liz giggled. "Shh. You wake my parents and we're dead."

Max looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry!"

"It's okay. C'mere." She reached out her hand.

He slowly walked over to her and took her hand.

She gently tugged him into her bed and laid him down. She switched off her lamp and lay down next to him. "Comfortable?"

He pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest, he chin resting on her head, "Now I am!"

"Good. Night Max." Liz yawned.

"Night." he said softly.

hr

"Liz?"

Liz jumped at Michael's voice in her ear. She turned around and started slapping his arm. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry! Sheesh!" he said, though he couldn't resist grinning at her reaction.

Liz took a deep breath to calm herself. "Next time you do that I will make what I did to Riley look like a walk in the park."

Michael immediately wiped the grin off his face, "Yes ma'am."

"Good." Liz looked around him. "Looks like you're the only one who understands the meaning of the words 'important news'."

"No, I'm just the quickest to do your bidding!" Michael winked at her.

"Cause you know I can mortally wound you?" Liz teased.

"Well, that's one reason!"

"One reason for what?" Alex asked as he appeared. "Private Whitman reporting for duty."

"Reason we grovel at Ms. Liz's feet."

"Oh. Cause she can kill us?"

"Slowly and painfully." Liz said. "Oh by the way I need to know everything on record about Vinnie's Bar."

"Can do!" Alex said, "Have to go somewhere with a computer with Internet access, of course..."

"After school at the house."

"What's Vinnie's Bar?" Michael asked.

"Hangout for demons."

"Ah!" he said, then crinkled his brow, "Demons drink?"

"Well sometimes. I mean I think saw blood on tap there."

"Okay Liz? TMI."

"TMI?" 

"Too Much Information." Alex translated for his friend. "So are you gonna tell us why we've been summoned?"

"Looks like things might be worse than we thought," Liz said hesitantly, "but I want to tell everyone at once. You DID tell everyone, didn't you Michael?"

"I told Maria and Alex. I figured Max told Is."

"Alright," Liz sighed impatiently, pacing back and forth.

"Liz what's going on?" Michael asked.

Liz stopped pacing. "Remember that picture you found the first day you were at the house?"

"The vampire that looked like Topolsky?"

"Yes. Angel thinks she's been resurrected."

"Didn't Giles say that she's particularly evil?" Michael asked.

"Yes. And the fact that she looks like Topolsky is even more dangerous."

"She probably doesn't know she looks like Topolsky," Alex said helpfully.

"True, but it won't take her long to figure it out. Somebody is bound to approach her if she shows in public," Liz said unhappily.

"Like Valenti." Alex said.

"Oh God he's right." Liz said.

"We need to warn him, Liz." Michael said.

"Warn who?" Max asked as he and Isabel walked in.

"Where's Maria?" Liz said.

"She was just pulling up as we were walking in. She should be here soon. Liz what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Isabel said.

"We have a problem guys. A big one." Liz answered seriously.

"Oh good. I like problems first thing in the morning." Maria said as she walked up. "Especially big ones. What's the deal?"

"Okay, good, you're all here now," Liz said, relieved, "Have any of you guys seen a woman who looks like Topolsky around town in the last few days?"

"No not really." Max said.

"Me neither. But then again I haven't been going out much." Maria said.

"That's a no for me too." Isabel said.

"Okay, well if you do, stay clear of her. She is a vampire named Darla. Really bad news."

"Wait a second. Darla? As in the vamp who made Angel? Isn't she dust?" Max asked.

"She's Baaaccckkk!!!" Michael said in his interpretation of the little girl in the movie 'Poltergeist'.

"How?" The warning bell for homeroom rang. "Damn."

"I think the more appropriate question is WHO?" Liz answered, "and that is yet to be determined, though Angel has some suspicions."

"Like that whacked out law firm in LA you were telling me about?" Alex asked.

"They are first on the short list!" Liz affirmed as they gathered up their bookbags and headed out the door.

"Lunch. Where are we?" Maria asked. "Bandroom's booked today."

"Um.... Football field? We'll bypass sparring for strategizing I think."

"Too easy to be eavesdropped on. Library?" Michael suggested.

"Same story." Liz answered, "Eraser room?"

"Can you imagine the talk if all 6 of us went in there together!" Maria started laughing hysterically.

"The pool." Isabel said. "No one goes in there and we can lock the doors."

"Perfect!" Liz yelled over her shoulder as she started running down the hall. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

"See you guys at lunch." Michael said running in the opposite direction.

hr

Liz leaned tiredly against her locker after the lunch bell rang. She was waiting for Max.

Max came around the corner and saw Liz. She looked exhausted. He walked up to her, "Hey. You okay?"

"Long morning." She smiled tiredly. Then she tilted her head to the side when she caught sight of someone who wasn't supposed to be there. "Doyle? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Liz. Max." Doyle nodded to both, "Wesley had an epiphany in his research and wants you to come as soon as possible."

"School, Doyle remember? I start cutting and my parents will kill me." Liz said.

"Yeah, right. As a former schoolteacher I frown upon that myself," he agreed, "just make sure you come right after school. Or during a study hall if you have one."

"I'll be there moments after the final bell rings." Liz promised.

"Alright, can't ask for more then that, now can I?" Doyle responded with a grin.

"No." Liz smiled.

"Hi Max. Liz." Tess said.

"Tess," Liz said, inwardly groaning.

"Who's your friend?" She said giving Doyle the once over slowly.

"I'm Doyle," Doyle introduced himself in his usual friendly manner. This girl gave him a strange vibe though, "Well, I'd love to stay an' chat, but I am sure you guys need to get to class, and I have some more errands to run! See ya later!"

"Bye Doyle." Liz waved.

"Later man." Max said. "You ready to go?" He murmured in Liz's ear.

"Couldn't be more so!" she answered cheerily with clinched teeth

"You know Liz your friend's kinda cute. He available?"

"Uh no Tess. That man is definitely spoken for!" Liz warned, though the idea of Cordelia laying into Tess had its appeals.

"Too bad." Tess said thoughtfully.

"Besides you're really not his type." Liz said.

"His type?" Tess asked snottily.

"He's not big on sleaze." Liz said sweetly and then took Max's hand and walked away leaving an open mouthed Tess in the middle of the hallway.

Tess's eyes narrowed as Max and Liz entered the classroom. "Ooh, Liz you are definitely going to pay. Just haven't figured out what exactly I am going to do yet."

hr

"I can't believe you just said that to her."

"I can't either!" Liz giggled, "But it was FUN!"

"What was fun?" Michael asked as they all sat down in the stands by the pool.

"Making snide comments about Tess to her face!" Liz replied with a grin.

"What did you say to her?"

"She, in effect, called her a skank," Max answered for her, trying to sound disapproving, but he was fighting off a smile.

"Good for you Liz." Michael said heartily.

"Why thank you!" Liz said, bowing slightly.

"What exactly did you say to her? Cause I just saw her and she looked pissed." Alex said.

"She called her a whore!" Michael said happily.

"I did not!" Liz protested. "She was giving Doyle the eye so I told her that Doyle wasn't big on sleaze."

Alex laughed heartily, "I bet she loved that!"

"I didn't stick around for the retaliation." Liz said.

"I would've loved to have seen her face." Maria said.

"Yeah!" Michael and Alex agreed.

"I just saw Tess." Isabel said as she came in. "She was muttering something about revenge under her breath. Which one of you ticked her off?"

"Liz!" Michael, Max and Alex answered, pointing at her as they did.

"What did you say?" Isabel asked as she sat down.

"She called her a skank!" Max said.

"Called her a whore!" Michael replied.

"Said she was a slut!" Alex answered.

"Liz! Kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No. I kiss your brother."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Hadn't noticed," she said sarcastically.

"Uh-huh." Liz muttered. "Anyway all I told Tess was that Doyle wasn't big on sleaze. Now can we get to the point of this meeting?"

There was overall groaning from the group, though they all nodded in assent.

"First order of business was a point brought up by Michael this morning. Do we tell Valenti?"

"As we mentioned before, he is a good ally to have, and when he doesn't have the whole picture he is dangerous." Alex stated.

"Yeah but would he believe us? Michael didn't believe me till I shoved him out of the way to kill a vampire."

"So we take him on a field trip." Isabel said sensibly.

"Might work. What about Kyle?" Liz said. "You know Valenti's been in full disclosure mode since Kyle was shot."

Everyone glanced at each other. "Even if Valenti would keep it from him, he would start getting all suspicious of us again. We should tell him." Michael said, surprising everyone.

"This is getting out of hand. Angel's right. I should just take out a billboard." Liz said lying back on the bench.

"Well the only people left that we won't have told are your parents. No one else cares what you are up to," Alex said, trying to be reassuring.

"I feel much better now. Thanks Alex." Liz said sarcastically. "Damn forces of darkness."

"So are we all in agreement? We tell Valenti and Kyle?" Max asked.

"Aye." Liz said.

"I agree," Isabel answered.

"Me too," Alex affirmed.

Michael nodded, having already stated his case on both subjects.

Maria nodded slowly, deciding to trust Michael's instincts, "Yes."

"When?" Max asked as he lifted Liz's head and then laid it back down on his lap.

"I say right after Liz is finished with Wesley this afternoon!" Maria said. "The sooner the better, preferably before sunset."

"Yeah that brings up another good point." Michael said. "Liz I think we should teach everyone how to fight. And no one goes anywhere without someone else."

"Woah! This is getting intense here!" Maria exclaimed, she had known there was danger, but her learning to fight?

"It's just to arm yourself." Michael said.

"Can aliens be turned into vampires?" Alex asked.

"Don't plan to find out." Michael said, simply.

"Good plan." Isabel said quietly. "Do wooden stakes really work?

"My weapon of choice in most situations!" Liz answered

"Then there's the crossbow which Michael insists on using mainly to puncture the tires of Angel's car." Max said.

"I only did that once, thank you very much!" Michael protested.

"Holy water's good too. Crosses and for some reason bells irritate the undead and all demons really." Liz said. She got looks. "What?"

"Bells?" Isabel asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I mean they irritated the hell out of Angel when I tested out the theory. I thought he was gonna bite me."

Max made a face upon hearing that.

"Did it annoy Doyle?" Alex asked.

"Doyle?" Maria and Isabel echoed.

"Oh that's right. We didn't tell them did we?" Liz tilted her head to look Max in the eye.

Max shook his head, "Guess not!"

"Doyle's a demon?" Maria asked.

"Half demon."

"And he is good?" Isabel asked.

"Yes." Michael said. "He's a half Braechen demon. They get really wicked visions."

"Visions of what?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well Doyle doesn't get visions anymore but he used to get visions of people in trouble."

"Why doesn't he get them anymore?" Alex asked, he had never heard the whole story.

"Maria you have your oils?" Liz asked as she sat up.

"What?" Maria asked, "Yeah, I do." She hurried to get them out, knowing this was going to be a doozy.

"Doyle sort of died a while ago and was brought back." Liz said.

"Died?!" Maria gasped, her reaction was about what Liz had expected.

"Explain please?" Isabel said.

"Doyle gave his life to save Angel, Cordy and a whole bunch of half demons from a group of Demons called the Scourge. The PTB saw that Cordy and Angel still needed him in their fight against evil, so they decided to give him a second chance at life, because his sacrifice made him a true hero," Liz explained.

Isabel and Maria listened with dreamy expressions on their faces.

"That's so cool." Maria said. "Are Doyle and Cordy ya know?"

"Cordy and Doyle are working on it," was all Liz would say.

"Cool."

The bell ran signaling the end of the lunch period.

"So house after school?" Michael asked. "We all need to know what we're up against Liz."

"Yes, that sounds like a plan," Liz agreed, "Man! Lunch is over already! Back to class guys!"

"Wait a sec." Alex said suddenly. "Maria what about your mom?"

"What about her?" Maria asked with a crinkled brow.

"She's out a lot after dark in places that don't always have a lot of people."

"Which are perfect feeding spots." Liz said groaning.

"Guys, as much as I want to protect my mom, do you think she could handle this kind of information?" Maria asked, worried.

"Amy's open minded but she's not _that_ open minded." Liz said. "I'll talk to Angel. Maybe he or Doyle can keep an eye on her. I wonder if Spike owes us any favors."

"Well, you have been supplying him with blood periodically for weeks," Alex pointed out.

"True." Liz said thoughtfully. "We better go. Whose locker after school?"

"Mine," Isabel said, "It's the furthest from Tess's, and the last thing we need is a confrontation with her due to your previous insult."

"Okay. C'mon Maria. English class calls. Bye guys." Liz said grabbing her friend's arm.

"Bye!" they all chorused running off in various directions.

Hr

"So whose car are we taking?" Liz asked as the six approached the exit to school.

"Well, we won't all fit in one, so we'll take the jeep and Maria's mom's car," Isabel said logically.

"Alright. I'm riding in the jeep. Alex?" Liz said.

"Jeep, Izzy too," Alex replied for both of them.

Maria inwardly groaned realizing she had been neatly cornered into being alone in a car with Michael.

"See you guys at the house." Max waved cheerfully as he got into the driver's seat of the jeep. Isabel was in the back with Alex and Liz had taken the passenger's side.

"Bye guys." Liz called.

"Bye," Michael and Maria called, and then fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"If she wasn't the slayer I'd kick her ass." Maria said as she started to her car. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Michael mumbled, quickly getting into the car.

"So you and Liz get along pretty well now." Maria commented as she pulled her car out of its space.

"Yeah, she is the sister I always wanted," Michael said sincerely.

"I guess when you fight side by side a lot you get to trusting each other and stuff." Maria said.

"Yeah, that's part of it," Michael agreed. "But is was also about accepting each other as we are, no expectations," he mused. "Plus we supported each other through our broken hearts." he immediately wished he could take that last statement back.

"Yeah but Lizzie's heart isn't broken anymore." Maria said. "Did you ever sleep in the same room with her?"

"What?" Michael asked.

"I mean how far does the comfortable thing go? Did you and she ever fall asleep together?"

"Maria, I already told you, that I consider her my sister, I am not going to justify these crazy questions with answers," Michael said, exasperated.

"I'm not asking if you had sex I'm asking if you and she ever fell asleep together. I mean I've fallen asleep with Alex tons of times."

"Fine then, yes. A few times. We've been keeping the rather odd hours of late," he said, practically daring her to make something of it.

"Thank you. Would that change if I said I've been thinking that maybe Liz is right and life is too short to waste time?"

"What do you mean, 'would that change'?" Michael asked, confused. "And Liz is definitely right about life being to short," he added.

"I mean would you continue to fall asleep with her or would you fall asleep with me?"

"Maria pull over."

Maria glanced at him, he looked real serious, she pulled into the nearest parking lot.

Michael took a deep breath. "I love you but I think you know that, right?"

Maria nodded, though there was a little doubt in her eyes.

"I am sorry for the way I reacted to what I did to Pierce. Pushing you away was probably the stupidest thing I could've done at that point but I am willing to start over again if you are."

Maria gave a deep sigh, tears in her eyes, "I think I'd like that," she replied softly.

"Oh thank God." Michael pulled Maria to him and hugged her.

Maria's answer was to start sobbing into his arms, Michael pulled back in alarm, "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you and I didn't even know it."

"Oh Maria!" Michael said sadly, he pulled her back into his arms. "I'm fine, just fine," he reassured her in a soft voice.

"I know. I just worry that's all. The other night when I got home I kept staring up at the ceiling imagining all sorts of things that could attack you."

"Liz has taught me to defend myself fairly well, and I am really careful," Michael assured her. 

"You better be." Maria sniffled. "We better go. They're gonna start worrying about us."

"Yeah... You want me to drive?" He asked, she still appeared a bit upset.

"Okay." She nodded and they quickly switched seats.

hr

"Wesley would you calm down?" Liz said.

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when you just told me you plan to tell two more people about being a slayer? Too many people know already!" Wesley yelled.

"Look the sheriff has dealt with a lot of stuff this past year. He might be able to help us." Max tried to reason.

"He saved our lives, a few times, even though he was scared and suspicious of us. And he has protected us ever since," Michael added.

"Scared and suspicious of you? Why would he be that?" Wesley asked, looking at him strangely.

All six of them exchanged a look. 

"Well?" Liz said waiting for an answer.

They all nodded, knowing they wouldn't get anywhere with Wesley until they told him the whole story.

"Max, Michael, and Isabel are aliens, Wesley." Liz said flat out.

Wesley just looked at her blankly, as if waiting for the punchline.

"I think he's in shock." Alex said.

Cordelia spoke up, "Wesley! Snap out of it!"

"There are no such things as aliens." Wesley said.

"Yeah and there are no such things as vampires either yet I seem to spend an inordinate amount of time fighting them." Liz said.

"Wes man, they're telling the truth," Doyle said.

"Aliens?" Wesley said.

Michael sighed. "Liz break his nose."

"What?' Wesley shrieked.

"Why doesn't Isabel display her talent? Doyle what's in your cup?" Liz asked.

"Um.... water?" he answered, looking at Cordelia with a slightly scared look.

"Spill it." Isabel said. "Preferably on yourself."

"Can't you pick somebody else for this experiment?" he whined.

Cordelia looked at him suspiciously, "It isn't water, is it buster?"

"No it's not." Doyle admitted.

Cordelia growled at him, she then grabbed the cup from his hand, "Whiskey!" She then poured it over his head.

"Okay Is do your thing." Liz said.

Isabel walked up to Doyle and quickly ran her hand over his shirt and head, the whiskey disappearing wherever her hand hovered.

"Oh wow!" Cordelia exclaimed. "That is so cool. I so could've used that power when I was dating Xander."

Doyle quickly covered his hurt look at her mention of Xander; he knew it was payback for drinking whiskey.

"So Wes do you believe us now or does Liz have to break your nose?" Michael asked.

"No. No! I believe you!" he said, in awe, he was going into his research mode as they watched him, "How do you do that? Will you let me test some theories on you?"

"No tests Wes." Liz said quickly. "Back to the subject at hand, can I tell Valenti or not?"

Wesley looked at her considering, he turned to Angel. "Angel? You've been awfully quiet about all this. What's your opinion?"

Angel raised an eyebrow. "I don't like it but if Darla looks as much like Topolsky as you say then he deserves a warning. Come back here after you're done. I wanna know how it went."

"No can do. Maria, Michael, and I have work. Come to the Crashdown for dinner." Liz said.

Angel glanced up in surprise, show his face in public? Do the social thing? He sighed, and said reluctantly, "I guess that will have to do."

"I'll slip you a rare burger okay?" Maria teased.

"Ha ha!" Angel said, though he couldn't hold back his smile, he liked that girl, she had gumption, a lot like Cordy, but with more tact.

"Maria if I'm late cover for me okay? Max and I are gonna go talk to Valenti."

"Alright! I'll hold down the alien-obsessed masses!" Maria said, rolling her eyes. She gathered her stuff, and then looked at Michael. "You coming?" she asked with a smile. The others looked at her in surprise.

"Absolutely. Bye guys."

"Bye." they all called.

Those remaining looked at each other and grinned, it had worked!

"Finally." Isabel said with a grin.

Even Angel lost his morose expression for a moment.

"I knew he would win her over," Doyle said.

"We better get going Max." Liz said with a silly grin. She was happy for her friends.

"Okay. Izzy? Alex? Can we drive you somewhere?" he asked

"No we'll hang out here and then take Cordy, Wes, and Angel to the Crashdown." Alex said after a quick glance at Isabel.

"Alright," he nodded and quickly followed Liz out the door.

hr

"Um hi. Is Sheriff Valenti in?"

"Yeah, let me see if he's free. Your names?" the deputy asked, looking at them with curiosity.

"Liz Parker and Max Evans." Liz said.

"Just a moment," he said hurrying down the hall.

Liz started fidgeting and Max put his hands on her shoulders.

Liz immediately calmed a little, Max's presence had always been able to do that for her. He made her feel safe.

"It'll be okay." He whispered.

"I'm so afraid he's gonna tell my parents I need psychiatric help."

"We'll convince him, just like you convinced all of us," he reassured, "it just may take a trip to graveyard is all."

Liz started to giggle and then she started to laugh outright.

Max grinned at her, relieved to see her relax a bit.

Just then Valenti walked into the front lobby, "Mr. Evans, Ms. Parker, what can I do for you today?"

Liz quickly sobered up. "We kinda need to have a word with you Sheriff. In private." Liz spared a glance at the deputy.

Valenti gave them a worried look, but didn't question it, he led them into his office telling the deputy to go on break and get some dinner as he passed.

Liz and Max took seats in his office while Valenti closed the door.

"Sheriff Valenti..." Liz started, then stopped, unsure of how to continue. When she had told the others, they had already had suspicions.

"Call me Jim," Valenti said, in an attempt to make her feel more at ease.

"Right." Liz said. "Uh see the thing is that I'm a vampire slayer."

Jim closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead, "Why is it always the weird stuff?" he muttered to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Liz. "Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

"You believe me?" Liz asked in shock.

Jim gave her a half-smile and shrugged, "I have learned that nothing is normal with you kids, and I should just trust you and go with the flow."

"Thank you so much. Uh the reason we're telling you is because there's a vampire hanging around that looks like Kathleen Topolsky."

"So what do I need to be aware of?" Jim asked, all business. "Are the things you hear about vampires true? Crosses, stakes, holy water?"

"All of that. Holy water's available in the magic shop on Fifth. That cross you're wearing should be fine. Stakes are a must. Shooting a vampire will just piss them off."

"Okay... So what do you want me to do?" he asked. "You do realize I'll need to tell Kyle, right?"

"Yeah we know." Liz sighed. "Tell him to keep it quiet okay? It's important."

"I understand the need for secrecy." Jim said seriously, "Kyle will honor that too."

"Thank you so much Sheriff. Here." Liz handed him an extra stake. "Might wanna keep that handy. Remember aim for the heart."

"Yes ma'am!" he answered in his southern drawl.

"Thank you Jim." Liz said seriously.

hr

"Hey Michael? Could you give me a hand?" Liz called from the back room of the Crashdown.

Michael's head popped up over the counter, "What's up?"

"I can't reach something. Curse of being short."

Michael chuckled, "I'll be right back."

"Thanks." Liz sat down on the couch and waited.

"Okay Liz where is it?" Michael said as he entered the backroom.

"Where's what?"

"What you wanted me to get down for you!" Michael said exasperated.

"Oh that. I lied." Liz informed him.

Michael looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"Cause I wanted to say I'm happy for you and Maria. I haven't gotten to tell you that I'm glad for the two of you."

Michael smiled, "Thanks. I am glad you were right!"

"Me too. One more thing. If you ever hurt her again I will beat you to death with a shovel, k?"

Michael gulped, "No worries, no intention of ever hurting her."

"Good." Liz smiled brightly. "Get that can of tomatoes okay? I think Jose said he was running low."

"Alright," Michael said agreeably, grabbing the can before walking back out front.

"Everything okay?" Maria asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Just fine!" Michael and Liz chorused to her.

"K. The crew's here Liz. They're sitting with Max over there. I hope Agnes doesn't notice Angel isn't reflected in the window."

"Agnes had missed everything else unusual, so I don't think we have any worries," Liz replied.

"Famous last words." Michael muttered. "Go serve the masses."

"Aye Aye Capitan," Maria saluted. Liz giggled and followed her, pad and pen in hand, ready to take orders.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted. "What can I get for you?"

Angel looked at the menu and grimaced, "Just get me a coffee, please."

"Ok. Wesley? Cordy? Doyle?"

"Um, what do you suggest?" Doyle asked, eyeing the odd food names.

"The special's good." Liz said with a grin. "Guys relax. It's regular food with some weird names."

Everyone laughed a little. "I'll have an alien blast," Wesley decided.

"Okay. Cordy?"

"Do you have just a plain salad?" she asked, perplexed.

"I think we can find something. Doyle?"

"I'll try the special."

"Okay. Is? Alex? Max? Are you guys eating?"

"Just bring us some fries and the Tabasco sauce," Max replied for him and Isabel.

"Ok. Alex?"

"Usual." Alex said.

"Alright. Angel? Sure you don't want anything else? I can have Michael make you a bloody burger."

"I think that would stand out a bit too much," Angel said was a small smile, "I'll just stick with the coffee, thanks."

"Alright. Drinks?"

"Pepsi!" They chorused.

"Okay. Be right back with those." Liz said walking away.

"So you spend a lot of time here?" Cordelia asked, trying to keep judgment out of her tone.

"It's basically the only place to hang out in Roswell." Isabel said. "Unless you count the museum."

Max shuddered, "I spend too much time there as it is."

"Why?" Wesley said. "Is it that interesting?"

"No, I work there," Max replied, "I learned a little bit that was helpful at first, but now it's just mundane stuff."

"You should have seen him during the convention." Isabel rolled her eyes. "He was dressed as a little green man."

Max shuddered at the memory, "Don't remind me."

"I'd like to take a look around." Angel said. "Thanks Liz." He said as she set his coffee down in front of him.

"You're welcome. I'll come back when I am on break in about ten," she said as she walked away again.

"Okay." Wesley called. "Max how did Sheriff Valenti react?"

"He was very calm about it. Didn't even question it," he said in wonder.

"Really? How surprising." Angel said. "I wonder if he's like the mayor was in Sunnydale."

"The mayor?" Alex asked.

"Oh God that'd be all we needed." Cordelia said. "Ahh!" her hand came down on the table knocking her glass to the floor.

"Cordy!" Doyle said, grabbing her and pulling her back into his arms. Angel signaled to Liz to get some painkillers. Alex and Isabel started to fake a small fight to distract anyone who might be watching Cordelia.

"You were too looking at her. I saw you!" Isabel said loudly.

"So what if I was!" Alex said back, just as loudly, "That's not a crime!"

"Tell me do red-headed hussies turn you on?"

"No, only you do!" Alex said sincerely, noticing that Cordelia's vision was over.

"Good answer." Isabel grinned. "Is she okay?"

"Feel like a steamroller went over me, but I'll be fine!" Cordelia answered for herself. She gave Doyle a reassuring kiss, knowing he was feeling guilty all over again.

"Uh-oh. Tramp at two o'clock." Alex said.

"Great!" Isabel groaned, "You'll have to tell us what you saw a little later Cordelia," she said, disappointed.

"Who is she?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, that's Tess, isn't it?" Doyle asked, vaguely remembering her from earlier in the day.

"Tess?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. Liz had told her about that girl. She was trouble with a capital 'T'.

"Yeah, she came up when I went by the school to talk to Liz," Doyle explained.

"Relax Cordelia. You have nothing to worry about. From what I know of Doyle he's not big on sleaze and I made that point very clear to Tess." Liz said handing the brunette some painkillers.

"You mean she *eyed* him?" Cordelia asked not liking the sound of that at all, whether Doyle would go for her or not.

"Just kinda checked him out. Chill Cordy." Liz told her.

Cordelia just narrowed her eyes, taking a good look at Tess. That girl will definitely require some watching, she thought

"So Cordelia, what did you see?" Angel asked, bringing her back down to earth.

Cordy got pale thinking back to her vision, "I saw Darla... and another woman... couldn't get a good look at her... then I saw us dying," she shuddered.

"All of us?" Isabelle looked disturbed.

"What color was the other woman's hair?" Angel asked.

"It was dark, I couldn't see her hair color," Cordelia answered, she didn't want to answer any more details about the deaths if she could get away with it.

"Angel do you think it was Dru?" Liz asked.

"Could have been," Angel mused.

Doyle meanwhile was looking at Cordelia; she looked really upset, "Tell us the rest Princess."

"Can we talk about it later? I just sorta wanna eat and think about other things. Not a fun topic you know?"

"Cordelia..." Wesley started, getting highly frustrated.

Doyle interrupted him, "Princess, it will be better just to get it all out now. The details are fresh in your mind, plus you won't have to deal with it alone."

"We were in some sort of house but it wasn't ours. It was big and dark and there were weird paintings hanging around." 

"That sounds like the old Marlowe place." Alex said. "It's this house on the edge of town. It's sort of a landmark but it's been closed off for years. There are paintings hanging in it."

"Was it Darla and the woman, who killed us? And who is included in 'us'?" Wesley asked.

"Us included you, me, Doyle, Angel, and Liz and Michael."

"So Alex, Maria, Isabel and Max are okay?" Liz asked, not knowing what emotion to be feeling, fear and worry for herself and the others, or relief that at least THEY would be okay.

"From what I can see. It's not written in stone Liz. Buffy's kept the world from ending at least four times and she even kept it from being sucked into hell once. Nothing's written in stone."

Liz nodded and let Max pull her to him. She draped an arm around his shoulders and then looked in Michael's direction. He had Maria wrapped around him.

Michael eyes met Liz's. They spoke silently. They would do whatever they could to stay alive, if just to save Max and Maria pain.

Max tugged Liz into his lap silently and buried his face in her neck. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't even comprehend it.

Maria was trying her hardest not to cry, as she held onto to Michael with everything in her. She could not let anything happen to him. "So what do we do to prevent this?" she asked the table.

"Angel maybe we should call in the reserves."

"No way I am not going to Buffy for help." Angel said firmly.

"But if it could turn the tides in our favor..." Wesley started.

"Angel said No, Wesley," Cordelia stopped him, "Buffy would be a distraction for him. If we don't find another way, we'll consider it then." She stood up, signaling the end of that discussion, "I am headed to the ladies room. Don't make any decisions without me," she said over her shoulder.

"Is this about Riley?" Michael asked bluntly. "Cause if it is get over it. We need all the help we can get right now."

Angel glared at him, "There is more to this than you know," he said shortly.

"Angel, look I know it hurts but Michael's right. We need all the help we can get right now." Liz said. 

Angel looked at her, and gave a deep sigh, "I'll think about it, but that is as for as I am willing to go right now."

"Think fast. I'm pretty sure we don't have much time." Liz said.

hr

Liz sat in her room looking out the window when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's the brother you always wanted!"

Liz smiled in spite of herself and turned away from the window. "C'mon in Michael."

Michael entered with a smile. "Hey Lizzie."

"Hey," Liz responded, trying to be cheerful.

"I come bearing ice cream." He held up a pint of vanilla.

"Oh! You are a prince!" Liz exclaimed, "Any hot fudge to go with it?"

"Yeah and Tabasco sauce for me." He held up his own pint of ice cream as he sat on Liz's bed.

Liz crossed the room and sat next to him. He handed her a spoon, ice cream, and the hot fudge. 

"So how you doing?" He asked.

Liz shrugged, "About the same as you I would imagine."

"Scared to death?"

"And then some." Liz paused. "Michael you know I'll understand if you want out. I won't even blame you."

"Liz, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried," Michael assured her. "I am in this for the long haul. I knew there would be danger from the start."

Liz smiled even though she was tearing up. "I love you, you know that right? I'm proud to call you my friend Michael Guerin."

"And I am proud to be your friend," Michael agreed, giving her a quick hug. "Oops!" he laughed, looked at the fudge and Tabasco sauce they had managed to spill on each other.

Liz laughed. "Do you wanna stay? Wes said I could stay in tonight. We could watch some cornball movie and laugh ourselves silly."

"That sounds like a plan," Michael agreed, glad not to have to go home to his empty, lonely apartment.

"Good." Liz nodded. The phone rang. "Think I'll let the machine get it. I'll go find a movie. There's a sleeping bag in back of my closet."

"Okay," Michael agreed, he got up and got the sleeping bag out of the closet and was spreading it out on the floor when he heard the voice on the machine, he stopped to listen.

"Hey Liz, it's Buffy. Just thought I'd check in. Give me a ring. Say hi to Michael for me. Bye."

"So who was it?" Liz asked as she walked back into the room carrying a videotape.

"Believe it or not it was Buffy." 

"That's spooky. I wonder if Angel's made up his mind yet."

"You know..." Michael started.

"Even Wes said we should let Angel decide Michael. I think she needs to be here too but I know the pain of seeing the one you love with someone else."

"But Liz..." Michael started again.

"No Michael. Angel was telling you the truth when he said there was more to this then you know." Liz said, remembering the story of Angel's day as a human. If Angel couldn't handle being around Buffy, then he couldn't, and that was all there was to it.

"Alright. So what are we watching?"

"I hope you like Tim Curry cause I brought CLUE." Liz said as she put the movie in and lay down on her bed. She handed Michael a pillow and he got comfortable in the sleeping bag.

[Chapter 10][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret10.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	10. Secret Lives, Chapter 10

Secret Lives, Chapter 10

Secret Lives Chapter 10 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

Angel slowly did his T'ai Chi exercises as Liz's suggestion ran through his head. Buffy and Giles could be useful but Buffy would probably bring Riley. Just thinking about that guy made him want to bite someone.

He knew he should be happy that Buffy had someone in her life, but he couldn't help wishing that that someone could be him. Nor could he help resenting the lucky bastard that was there in his place.

Giving a sigh he ended his exercise and sat down in his leather chair. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Willow? It's Angel. I need to talk to Buffy."

"Hi Angel!" Willow said excitedly, "How're you doing? How's life in L.A.?" She babbled.

"I'm not in LA. Willow is Buffy there? I need to talk to her it's important."

"Oh, right, sorry!" Willow said, trying not to act hurt, "I'll go get her."

"Thanks." Angel felt a little bad for being short with Willow but it was important that he talk to Buffy.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Angel muttered, "It's Angel." He rolled his eyes at himself, _She recognizes your voice you idiot_.

"Yeah I know. Willow told me. What's up? Some unstoppable evil getting L.A. down?" 

"Actually we are in Roswell right now," Angel answered, "But the unstoppable evil might be accurate."

"Roswell? Oh God is Liz okay?"

"Liz is fine," Angel reassured, "For now anyway. It's a long story, but I think it would be best if everyone came down here."

"Everyone?" Buffy said carefully. "Even Xander and Riley?"

Angel paused, and then repeated, "Everyone."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Buffy said before she hung up. She knew if Angel was willing to have Riley and Xander around it must be something serious.

hr

"Okay we're here. What's with the pow-wow?" Liz asked as she, Max, Michael, Maria, Alex, and Isabel walked into the house.

"Downstairs. Angel wants a word with you all." Doyle said as he opened the basement door.

"Wait we're being invited downstairs? Oh God who died?" Liz asked.

"Cute!" Angel said wryly.

"Can you blame me? The last time I was down here was to sleep after I beat Doyle up." Liz said.

"Same here." Michael said.

"What?" Max growled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Maxwell. We were both fully clothed."

Liz giggled, again amazed that anyone could think something would happen between her and Michael. "Michael and I have agreed that we are brother and sister now. I have even begun calling him my brother."

"And she's my sister. Mr. and Mrs. Parker love me. " Michael grinned.

"I think they are going to invite him to move in soon!" Liz said, only half-joking.

"Not to interrupt this family moment but we should get back to why we're here." Alex said.

"Sorry!" was chorused all around.

"It's okay." Angel said. "I made a decision about Buffy."

"And?"

"The whole gang will be here ASAP."

There was a collective sigh of relief. "That should even up the odds a bit," Doyle said happily.

"Are they all gonna fit in the house? I mean Doyle is sharing a room with Cordy now but what about Giles? Buffy and Riley could double up, same with Xander and Anya if she comes. Willow could stay in the room downstairs. It's better to do Wicca on the ground floor. Wes what if Giles doubles up with you? We could put one of those beds in the attic in your room. It's big enough." Liz said.

Wesley sighed, "Yeah, I guess that will have to do."

"Okay good. We can give Riley and Buffy the room across the balcony from Cordy and Doyle and Xander and Anya can have the room next to Giles and Wes. We should probably start clearing them out. They've got all the weapons in them."

Angel gave a quiet sigh of relief, looked like he would still have his privacy.

"Angel where's that closet you brought with you? We'll put the weapons in there and lock it up during the day." Michael asked.

"It's right here," he responded, pointing behind the sofa.

"Hey I just thought of something." Maria said. "What about when we sleep here?"

"Oh. Oh no problem, we'll put extra beds down here and in the family room." Liz said cheerfully.

Angel groaned, there went his privacy. He didn't sleep at the same time as anyone else, but he needed to have somewhere to be that he wasn't disturbing those sleeping. He guessed he would just have to use Wesley's office or the garage/gym.

"What about the dining room? We could put beds in there." Isabelle said. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of sleeping near a vampire, no matter how nice he was now. "We hardly use it anyway."

"That will work too," Liz nodded, "We'll get it all worked out. No worries."

"But for now Liz is right we should start clearing out the extra rooms." Max said.

"Right. Doyle are you all moved into Cordy's room?"

Cordelia was barely able to keep a blush from her face with everyone being so matter-of-fact about Doyle moving into her room. This was a new development, she wasn't sure she was ready for all the Sunnydale Scooby gang to be witness also.

"All of my stuff is now taking up Delia's closet space." Doyle assured her.

"Good. I wonder what Xander's girlfriend is like. Buffy said she's an ex-demon." Liz said as they all headed upstairs.

_How ironic_, Cordelia thought as she and Doyle followed Liz, _One year after graduation and Xander and I have both moved on to demons!_

hr

Sunnydale, CA-

"Look Xander if you don't want to come then don't. You can explain to my mom and Willow's parents why you let us go off into the unknown to fight some demon without you." Buffy said as she talked on the phone and packed her suitcase.

Xander gave a cry of frustration, "Oh you know just how to get me, don't you? Fine, I'll go, but keep Angel far away from me, ya hear?"

"With pleasure. Besides you and Anya can take your show on the road and you like meeting new slayers right?"

"Buffy, you are pushing it!" Xander growled.

"We're meeting at Giles' in an hour. Is Anya coming or not?"

"You think she'd let me go off with you two without her?" Xander scoffed.

"Like she has anything to worry about. Riley's coming with me so he'll keep you out of my bed."

"Oh I don't know!" Xander joked.

"Just get packing. I'll see you soon." Buffy hung the phone up. "Who is it?" she called when someone knocked on her door.

"Your favorite guy!"

Buffy smiled. "Oz when did you get back to town?"

"Very funny honey." Riley said as he poked his head in. "You almost ready?" 

"Yeah, just about."

"I've got my bags downstairs in the car. Where's Willow?"

"Saying good-bye to Tara. She's not coming with."

"Ah, ok!" Riley nodded, "So what exactly is this trip about?"

"Angel sorta called me and told me that there's a demon that needs killing in Roswell and they're gonna need some help. Willow's bag's over there if you wanna take it to the car." Buffy turned around to face her bag and waited for the explosion.

She wasn't disappointed. 

"ANGEL?!?" Riley yelled, "What does Angel have to do with any of this?"

"You remember me telling you about Wesley? Well Wes has been living in LA with Angel for the better part of the year and when Wesley got called back into action by the Watcher's Council Angel, Cordy, and Doyle, who by the way is half-demon, went with him to Roswell to help train Liz and stuff."

Riley just kept his eyes narrowed with a scowl on his face.

"Hey." Buffy went over to him. "I'm with you. I love you. Angel is of the past, okay?"

"Then why is he calling you to join him in Roswell?" Riley asked, he knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it.

"Cause I'm a slayer and according to him Liz needs all the help she can get right now." Buffy smiled at him. "You remember Liz right? Small, pretty, can drop you like a hot plate." 

Riley just nodded, he didn't trust himself to say anything that he wouldn't regret later.

"That's the only reason I'm going. I had a friend to help me when I got in over my head. I only wanna do the same for her, okay? It has nothing to do with Angel."

Riley relaxed slightly, "Ok, but just keep Angel away from me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, was she gonna hear that from everyone on this trip?

hr

"My back is killing me." Michael complained as he and Liz took inventory in the storeroom at the Crashdown.

"That's what you get for lifting that box of chains by yourself." Liz told him.

"I didn't realize that it was full of chains!" Michael whined.

"Tell ya what. After we're done you can stay the night and I'll give you a back rub to pay you back for all the times you've given me one, okay?"

"Hey now!" Maria said as she walked into the room, "there will be no rubbing of my man!"

"Maria please, she's good with her hands." Michael begged.

"Do you realize how bad that sounds Michael? Its a good thing I trust you two!" Maria responded.

"Maria chill out. I think Michael just did something to his back when he lifted that box of chains today. I am merely offering to ease his pain." Liz explained as she made a little check on her clipboard.

Maria rolled her eyes, "I was just giving y'all a hard time! You two are definitely wound too tight right now. You want some cypress oil?"

"No. I'll be okay." Michael kissed Maria. "You leaving?"

"Yeah Kyle and Alex are outside waiting to take me home."

"Kyle?" Michael lifted his eyebrow in surprise, "He definitely took this all better than I predicted."

"He wants me to show him how to use a stake, if you can believe it." Liz said. "I think we're done here."

"Oh, thank God," Michael moaned as he walked to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Take good care of him Liz. He needs to be in one piece for class tomorrow." Maria giggled. "Night guys."

"Night!" they echoed.

"Don't forget to lock up." Liz called.

"I won't!" Maria called back.

They heard the lock of the front door click and Liz looked at Michael. "Can you make it upstairs?"

Michael nodded, groaning slightly as he made the slow journey up the stairs. "I never realized how many stairs there were up to your room, Liz."

"Just be glad you don't have to use the ladder." Liz teased him. "Night Mom, night Dad." She called down the hall.

"Night Liz! Night Michael!" Liz's mom called back.

Michael stopped still, "That is freaky."

"Just say goodnight Michael." Liz said as she went into her room and got the air mattress her dad had bought for her room once Michael's sleeping there had gotten to be a habit.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Parker!" he called out. He turned to Liz as he walked into her room. "I am just not used to being so welcomed! I thought they would like have a cow when they found out I had been sleeping here. Always freaked out Max's mom when I was there in the morning and hadn't been when she went to bed."

"Mom and Dad like you. More then that they trust you. For them to trust a guy to sleep in the same room as their little girl is a big deal."

"I got that," Michael replied, he was truly in awe over how nice they were to him.

"And they trust my judgment. So you sleeping in my room isn't that big of a deal." 

"If you say so," Michael replied.

Liz looked at him quietly for a moment, "Michael, do you remember my comment about them wanting to adopt you?"

"Liz they can't adopt me. I'm an emancipated minor." Michael said.

"If it was at all possible, would you like it?"

Michael's got a wistful look on his face, "Yeah. Yeah, I would like that a lot."

"Dad's been talking to a lawyer friend of his. Michael if you give up your emancipation, Mom and Dad can adopt you and you'd be Michael Parker, my brother and the best part is when you sleep here you'd get your own room."

"Are you serious?" Michael asked, "Your parents really want to adopt me?" He was afraid to hope

"Yes!" Liz exclaimed. "What do you say? Wanna be my brother for real?"

Michael grinned. He couldn't speak for the lump in his throat, and his eyes were tearing up. This was just unbelievable! He just nodded excitedly and hugged Liz to him. After a few minutes he said, "Would you mind if I still slept in your room most of the time?"

"No I wouldn't mind Michael." Liz grinned. "In fact when you sleep at your apartment I have a hard time falling asleep."

Michael smiled at her, "You don't know how much this means to me," he said emotionally.

"Yeah I do." Liz grinned. "You still want that back rub?"

"Absolutely! Could you hand me the phone though? I wanna tell Maria!"

"Sure." Liz grabbed her cordless. "She's number one on speed dial." she said handing him the phone.

HR

Maria sighed as the phone next to her bed rang; she had just about fallen asleep with 

pictures of Michael dancing around in her head. "'Lo?"

"Maria? It's me."

Maria smiled, well, if she couldn't dream about him, his voice would have to do. "Hey Michael! What's up? You still at Liz's?"

"Yep. I have some news for you. Are you sitting down?"

"I'm laying down."

Michael stopped for a moment, distracted by the thought of her lying in bed. He shook himself out of it, "I am gonna be adopted!"

"What? By who? Wesley?"

"Wesley?" Michael asked, "Um... no. Liz Parker is gonna officially be my sister!!"

"Oh my God you're kidding. That's awesome!"

"Yeah she just went to tell her parents that I accepted. Hold on."

"Maria?" Liz 's voice came over the line.

"Hey Liz!"

"Sorry I know you wanna talk to Michael but Mom and Dad just wanna make sure he's sure about this."

"Its okay. So they really like him, huh?" Maria asked.

"Are you kidding me? Dad adores him and Mom loves him. He's a better cook then she is." Liz giggled. "YOU are okay with this, aren't you?" she added, suddenly thinking maybe she should have approached Maria first.

"Are you kidding me? I love the idea of my best friend and my boyfriend being family."

Liz sighed with relief, "Good, I was afraid maybe I had overstepped. This will relieve so much stress for Michael, not having to pay for that apartment, and having parents to fall back on."

"Not to mention he'll have a little sister to protect."

"Ah, he already did," Liz shrugged.

"Yeah but you know now it'll be official. Is he back yet?"

"Yeah, here he is," Liz said, smiling at Michael as she handed him the phone.

"Hey." Michael said. "Sorry if I'm keeping you up."

"Hey, I am glad you called! I love being the first to get great news like this!" Maria exclaimed

"Well technically you're the second. Liz knew before you did." Michael teased.

"Get technical on me!" Maria smiled.

"Go to sleep. I'll see ya tomorrow." Michael smiled into the phone.

"Night!" Maria yawned.

Michael hung up the phone and smiled at Liz.

"So she's happy about it?" Liz asked unnecessarily.

"She's thrilled."

"I thought she might be. Are you gonna call Max and Isabelle?"

Michael thought for a moment, "Do you think they'll be ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't they be? I mean they're your family and now so am I."

"I don't know. Just seems weird to be choosing another family, like its denying them or something," he said looking at her to see if she was understanding what he was trying to say.

"Michael pieces of paper don't change the last ten years. Nothing ever could or will change what Max and Is mean to you. This doesn't lessen their importance to you and they'll know that. And if they don't I'll beat them till they realize it."

Michael gave her a little smile, and took a deep breath. He picked up the phone again, "Here goes nothing!"

"I'm gonna get a soda. You want one?"

Michael nodded, silently thanking her for knowing he needed to do this alone. He dialed quickly and paced waiting for someone to answer.

"Whoever this is, I was sleeping so it had better be good." Max's voice came over the line.

"Well, *I* think its good. Whether *you* do is yet to be determined," Michael said quietly.

"Michael? What's wrong?"

"Liz had an important question for me tonight. She and her parents want me to join their family. Officially. And I said yes," Michael said, wincing a little, still half-expecting a bad reaction.

"Liz's parents want to adopt you?" Max grinned on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, they do!" Michael said in awe. "Are you okay with it?" he asked worriedly.

"Are you joking? I'm in awe. I'm in shock. Once I'm over it I think being okay with it will be an understatement."

Michael released his breath, "How do you think Isabel will take it?"

"I think once she comes to she'll hug and kiss you."

"Where is she? Is she up?" Michael asked.

Max glanced up as Isabel walked into the room. 

"Who's calling at this time of night? Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"She's right here." Max handed the phone to his sister. "It's Michael, he's got some news."

"Michael?" Isabelle said into the phone. "Is it a vamp issue? I know it's not Liz."

"No, its not a vamp issue, but it does relate to Liz," Michael replied.

"Well she's okay, at least I know she's not injured cause Max is sitting in front of me with the goofiest grin on his face."

"She's fine, I'm fine. We're all fine!" Michael said, knowing he was babbling.

"Okay now I'm worried. You're babbling and you never babble. Maria babbles, not you."

"I am giddy here Iz! I am finally wanted! Someone wants me as part of their family! And not just for the monthly check!" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael what are you talking about?"

"Liz and her parents want me to join their family!"

"The Parkers' want to adopt you? Michael that's great!" Isabelle shrieked.

Michael felt weak with relief; everyone he cared about thought this was great news. He felt as if he truly belonged, finally.

"When did all this happen?"

"Liz asked me tonight, but it sounds like they have wanted to for a while. Mr. Parker did some research to find out if it was possible before they asked me," Michael explained.

"I'm in shock. But I'm totally happy for you Michael. We both are. Have you told Maria yet?"

"Yeah. She was thrilled," Michael replied happily

"I'll bet. Oh hold on Max wants to talk to you again. I'll see you tomorrow. Say goodnight to Liz for me."

"I will. Sleep well."

"You too."

"Michael? Where's Liz? I wanna offer her my congratulations and ask why she didn't tell me sooner."

"She's downstairs, let me get her," Michael replied.

"Get who?" Liz said as she came back in.

"You. Max wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Liz handed Michael a soda and he handed her the phone. Before she put it to her ear she covered the mouthpiece. "How'd they take it?"

Michael just grinned at her, and plopped down on his air mattress.

"Told ya so." Liz said. "Max? Hi."

"Hey Liz. Great news! But, why didn't you mention any of this to me?" Max asked

"One: You can't keep a secret from Isabelle and two: I wanted to make sure Michael agreed to it before we started telling people." Liz smiled.

Max harrumphed, "Okay, fine then. But I can keep a secret from Iz!"

Liz heard Isabel faintly in the background, "Not likely buster!"

"See? I gotta go. It's getting late and I promised to ease Michael's pain before we went to sleep."

"Ease his pain?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah remember that box of chains he insisted on picking up today at the house? He did something to his back."

"How are you going to ease his pain though?" Max asked, as far as he knew, he was the only one with healing powers!

"I thought I'd use some of those whips Cordelia had me take home and tie him up." Liz said.

"What?" Max gasped.

"You dork! I'm gonna give him a backrub." Liz laughed.

"Oh!" Max said, "Well remember he is gonna be your brother!" he teased

"Yes my brother and as my brother he has the authority and the right to beat up guys who break my heart by taking steps back." Liz smiled and Michael laughed.

"You hear that Max!" he called out.

"Tell Michael I hear him just fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night." Max said.

"Night Max!" Liz replied softly, "I love you!"

"I love you too." Max grinned. "Bye."

Liz hung up the phone and looked at Michael, "I think everyone is happy about this! I know I am!"

"You're not the only one." Michael grinned. "Now how about the easing of the pain you promised?"

"You got it. Although I think Doyle should be doing this. He is the one that told you to pick the box up."

"Yeah well, I don't think I want him giving me a rub down!" Michael said, making a face.

"Think Cordy might have a problem with it too." Liz teased as she rubbed Michael's back.

Michael shuddered, "Don't want to ever be on that girl's bad side!"

"I think Tess is too late. Cordy was shooting some lethal looks her way at the Crashdown the other day."

"Yeah," Michael snickered, "That'll be an interesting showdown if Tess doesn't watch her step!"

"Isabel can hold Tess down while Cordy pummels her."

"Would be fun to watch!" Michael agreed.

"We could sell tickets. How's your back feeling?"

He stretched a little, testing it out, "Better, thanks!"

"Good." Liz climbed back onto her bed. "Do you wanna watch a movie or listen to music tonight?"

"Naw, I'm feeling kind of worn out by all of this!" he admitted.

"Okay then. Night Michael." Liz said as she switched off her lamp.

"Night, *sis*," he answered with a grin.

Liz giggled in the darkness. "Night big brother."

hr

Buffy walked in through the front door of the house. "Hello?"

Cordelia heard her from another room. She took a moment to compose herself before going out to greet her. It wasn't like they were enemies, but they weren't best of friends either. "Hey, Buffy," she greeted her with her patented pageant smile.

"Hey Cordy. This is Riley." She said gesturing to her boyfriend. "Riley this is Cordelia Chase."

"Nice to meet you!" Riley said in his typical friendly matter.

Cordelia looked him up and down, obviously doing a mental comparison to Angel; she raised her eyebrow, "Likewise." She turned back to Buffy, "Is that all your bags?"

"No. Xander's helping Giles outside. Riley's just carrying in the first wave. Will and Anya are right behind us."

Cordelia nodded. "Your room is upstairs. I am sure you know your way," she said, walking out of the room in search of Doyle.

"Well that was fun." Riley said.

"Cordy's just a little over protective. Just not of me."

"Who is she protecting? Angel? I think he has that covered all by himself!"

"It's a long story. C'mon. Cordy said we had the room across the balcony from her. I wanna get settled and call Liz."

Riley shrugged, sometimes he was just blown away by how complicated everything was with her and her friends. He followed her up the stairs.

HR

"Willow what the hell is in here?" Xander whined. "It weighs a ton."

"Magic books," Willow replied, "I wasn't sure what we were gonna run into, so I brought them all."

"See I told you Buffy was bringing the Wicca friend." A new voice said. "Hi Giles."

Giles smiled, "Hello, Liz! I don't recognize some of the people with you."

"Well you know Michael, Max, and Alex, and this is Isabel and Maria."

Giles cleared his throat, "Well, um... nice to meet you both."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Giles, they know everything."

"I see." Giles started clucking his tongue and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Willow right? I'm Liz."

Willow gave her a sweet, shy smile, "Hi!"

"I'm Michael. This is Max."

Willow's eyes widened, they were both gorgeous! "Hello," she managed to get out, turning red.

"I'm Alex. We have something in common."

Willow frowned, "We do?"

"We're both hackers."

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed, her face clearing up, "Then we'll have lots to talk about!"

Xander walked up, "So are Anya and I chopped liver? Anyone gonna introduce us?"

"This has to be Xander." Liz said with a grin.

"Ah! So my reputation precedes me!" Xander puffed up.

"And by process of elimination that makes you Anya, right?" Michael said.

Anya grinned and sidled up to him, "Yes, that's me!"

"Hands off Red." Maria said.

"Willow, Xander, Anya this is Maria and Isabelle."

Isabel walked over to Alex and Willow, giving Alex a small kiss on the cheek. She just wanted it clear to Willow that Alex was taken, not that she thought she was competition or anything, she assured herself.

Michael whispered something to Liz and she giggled shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Max asked.

"Willow's gay."

Willow blushed again, hearing that out loud. She wasn't entirely used to being thought of in that term.

"Sorry Willow." Liz apologized after seeing her blush.

"Its alright," Willow said, "Where should Xander take these books?"

"Follow me." Liz said. "Michael take Anya upstairs and Max take her bags."

"Why me?"

"Cause Michael's back is still bothering him." Liz said.

Max groaned, picking up the bags and muttering to himself, "He is going to milk that as long as he can!"

"C'mon Anya. Giles you might as well come too. Your room's upstairs too."

As usual Giles looked perplexed to see things so far out of his own control, he just shrugged and followed them all up the stairs.

hr

Tess watched from down the street as everyone gathered at that big house again. She'd been following Liz, Michael, Max, Isabelle, Alex, and Maria around for a week now and they always seemed to go to that house. She needed to get closer.

Meanwhile, inside the house Xander was wandering around trying to get his bearings. He stopped dead when he saw Cordelia sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Hey Cordy." Xander finally managed.

Cordelia's head snapped up, for a moment there was wariness and hurt in her eyes, but she quickly shook it off. She formed a wide smile, "Hey Xander! Still doing the Scooby gang thing I see!"

Doyle had watched this from the far corner of the room, Xander hadn't noticed him yet. He walked up behind Cordy and squeezed her shoulders. He knew she needed moral support for this. "Who's this?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Xander Harris. You must be Doyle."

"That's me." Doyle said.

Cordelia was looking at Doyle gratefully; she grabbed one of his hands between her own and pulled it into her lap. She said fiddling with his fingers.

Xander looked at the expression on Cordy's face in amazement. He had never seen her look so content with someone.

"So where's Dead Guy?" Xander asked trying for humor.

Cordelia's eyes flashed for a moment. She knew he wasn't trying to start something though, so she kept her anger under control. "He is downstairs resting still. He should be up in an hour or so."

"Right. Have you seen Anya? Do you remember Anya?" Xander asked.

Cordy thought for a moment, "Yeah, I hung around with her for a little while I think. Didn't she turn out to be some sort of demon or something?"

"Well now she's an ex-demon. She's actually a lot of fun." Xander said.

Cordelia barely managed to keep from snorting, from what she remembered the girl had left a lot to be desired, but who was she to judge? She had changed a lot, and she was determined to give everyone a chance. If it killed her.

hr

"Liz!" Buffy said happily as the slayers hugged.

"Hey Buffy. How are you?"

"I am doing good! Looks like a lot has changed since I was here last! Spill girl!"

"Well Max and I are together again and it looks like I'm getting a brother."

"Your mom is pregnant?" Buffy gasped.

"No! We're adopting Michael." Liz giggled with glee.

"You're kidding. Liz that's awesome!"

"Isn't it? I have always wanted a brother, and Michael has always wanted a real family. So we are both getting what we want. Plus we had already been acting like we were brother and sister anyway!" Liz couldn't keep the silly grin off her face.

"Where is he? I wanna say congratulations to him too."

"Probably off making out with Maria!" Liz replied.

Buffy gasped again, "They got back together?!"

"Yeah. Michael worked on Maria till she caved. It's kinda cool. Our whole group is...." Liz trailed off and looked around.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Someone's here. Someone that's not supposed to be."

"Alright, so we patrol. I would recognize anyone who is supposed to be here, right? You've introduced me to everyone?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah but Buffy I don't think it's a demon."

"Okay, so we don't just kill it. We grab him/her and do an interrogation of sorts." Buffy said, already planning her strategy.

"Be careful. I'll take the front of the house and you take the back." Liz said as she quietly moved out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as he saw Buffy moving stealthily down the hall.

"We think we have a visitor."

"Demon?"

"Don't think so." Buffy went down the back staircase and into the garage.

Michael followed her, figuring at least he could be back up.

::THUD!:: 

A blonde was dropped from above and Liz followed. The blonde landed on her back unconscious and Liz landed on her feet.

"I think I found our intruder." Liz said. "I caught her listening to Wes and Giles up on the roof."

"Tess?" Michael gasped, getting the first good look at her.

"In the flesh." Liz said.

"How much did she hear?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know."

Michael groaned, "Do you realize how bad this is?"

"I have a vague idea. Tying her up won't do any good. Neither would chains."

"Right she's an alien too." Buffy said.

"Exactly." he said succinctly, "Take her into the living room. I'll go get Max and Izzy."

"I'll keep everyone upstairs in the meantime." Buffy said.

"Thanks Buffy."

"Sure," she nodded.

hr

"What was she doing here?" Max ranted as he paced.

"Apparently she's gotten a little curious about where you've been spending your time!" Isabel answered dryly.

"Do you think she heard anything?" Michael asked Liz.

"I don't know. I asked Giles what he and Wes were talking about but all he could do was mutter something about his books. That man needs a new hobby. Or a pet."

"Both," Michael agreed.

"Maybe we should talk to Angel." Isabelle suggested. "Is it safe for him to come up yet?"

"We could shut the curtains." Liz said. "I wonder if he's awake."

"The falling body probably woke him up," Max joked.

"I'll go see if he's up. Kill the natural light guys." Liz said heading for the basement.

She returned a few minutes later with a grumpy Angel following her.

"What's that?" He asked pointing. "Another new member of the Scooby Gang?"

"No, this would be a problem," Max answered.

"I caught her on the roof listening to Wes and Giles. I knocked her out and then I dropped her."

"Who is she?"

"Tess. Roswell's answer to the Loch Ness Monster." Liz said.

There was a groan from the prone body on the couch.

"It's waking up." Isabel said.

"Now what?" Angel asked.

Everyone just glanced around at each other. They would just have to play it by ear.

"Where am I?" Tess muttered.

"You think hard enough, you'll figure it out." Liz couldn't help but say sarcastically. "Apparently you were wandering around on the roof and you fell. We brought you inside to patch you up."

"You hit me." Tess accused as she sat up.

"I did no such thing!" Liz replied, acting shocked at the suggestion.

"How'd I end up on this couch?"

"Well after you fell off Michael decided you needed someone to tend to you so we brought you inside."

"Who's he?" Tess pointed at Angel.

"A friend," Liz answered, not welcoming any more questions. "What were you doing on the roof, Tess?"

"I was looking for Max." She said with a sniff.

"On the roof?" Max asked in disbelief, "Why would you be looking for me to begin with? We are long over with."

Angel groaned, finally placing who Tess was in the scheme of things. This was beyond bad.

"Max I just wanted to know why you were hanging out here so much. I thought it might be important to our destiny."

"Is that why you were on Liz's roof last night?" Michael asked.

"What?" Liz said.

"And what is going on between you two?" Tess asked, "You sneaking around behind Max's back?"

She was startled when all in the room burst into laughter over that question.

"Oh God. Michael do we send out some sort of vibe or something? Why do people keep on thinking you and I are doing something besides being friends?"

"I think its the belief that guys and girls can't be platonic. At least soon no one will question it anymore!"

Angel looked at him questioningly, "Why's that?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"No I had other things on my mind like her and well you know." Liz turned to Angel. "In a few weeks Michael is gonna be a Parker!" Liz told him, grinning widely.

"What?" Tess shrieked. "Michael you can't do that!"

Michael just gave her a chilling glare.

"It's none of your business Tess." Liz told her. "Somebody should take her home. We've got work to do."

"Work?" Tess latched on, "What kind of work?"

"The kind that's none of your business." Liz said. "Now leave."

Tess knew she had no choice, but she couldn't resist adding as she walked out the door, "I'll be watching you!"

"I hate that girl." Liz fumed.

"She isn't worth your time, Liz," Max tried to reassure her and calm her down.

"We need a new base of operations." Michael said. "Tess knows about this place. It's to dangerous."

Angel nodded in agreement, "Michael is right. This is your town, any ideas?"

"What if we got Wesley a job? Giles used to do the school librarian thing. Maybe Wes could do it too." Liz suggested.

"Its worth a shot I guess," Angel agreed, "but he'll take it a little better if we manage to make it look like it was his own idea."

"If that doesn't work, we'll start looking for warehouses." Isabel said.

"Okay, lets go fill everybody in on what happened," Liz said reluctantly, she wasn't ready for a Wesley-fit at the moment.

"Giles will keep him under control." Michael murmured.

"If he doesn't start clucking his tongue." Liz said.

hr

"Wesley you're gonna give yourself a stroke, would you attempt to calm down?" Liz asked her watcher.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Wesley screeched as he paced back and forth, "How can you ask me to calm down when pretty soon the whole damn town is gonna know about you! This is a catastrophe!"

"Giles anything to say?" Liz asked.

Giles just shook his head, he figured Wesley had covered his own reactions, if at 10 times the emotion.

"Look I didn't know she was gonna follow us." Liz said. "If it makes you feel any better I don't think she heard anything."

"You don't THINK she heard anything?" Wesley groaned, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Look Wes, if she had heard something she would've thrown it in our faces." Michael said. "She knows nothing."

"You can say that again." Maria muttered.

Isabel, Alex, Max and Liz all nodded in agreement.

Wesley sighed, "I guess I am just going to have to trust you on this, since you are the ones who have dealt with her before. But we DO need a new 'home base' as I believe you put it."

"Right some place where we could go easily and not be regarded as suspicious." Liz said.

"Some place close." Michael added.

"With materials." Max said.

"And sewer access." Angel put in.

They all looked at Wesley expectantly.

"Do you already have a place in mind?" He asked.

They shook their heads innocently.

"Well I can give this a little bit of research and then make my decision. In the meantime, we'll communicate by computer."

Alex nodded happily. Maria gave a slight groan, computers were not her thing.

"Angel she'll be looking for you too now. Be careful okay?" Liz asked.

"I think I can manage it," Angel responded dryly.

"She's dangerous Angel." Isabel said. "You have no idea how very dangerous she is."

"Angel has lurking and blending into the woodwork down to an art form," Buffy popped up helpfully.

Liz looked at Xander, Anya, and Willow. She desperately wanted to say something but they didn't know what Max, Michael, and Isabel were. She couldn't betray them like that. She wouldn't betray them like that.

Max was watching Liz, knowing what she was thinking. He caught Michael's eye and raised an eyebrow in question.

Michael looked at Liz and then back at Max. He nodded slightly and they both looked at Isabel.

Isabel got a wide-eyed expression on her face, feeling slightly cornered. But she took a deep breath and nodded herself, Alex pulled her into his arms, realizing what courage that took her. 

Meanwhile Xander and the others were watching the silent communication in confusion. What was up with this bunch?

"Liz go ahead." Max said.

Liz looked at Max. She hadn't even noticed Max, Michael, and Isabel's silent exchange. Max nodded at her. She looked at Michael. He gave her a small smile and nodded. Isabel nodded as well.

Liz took a deep breath, Here we go again! "There is something you need to know about Tess. She is an alien. And she has powers that can make you see things that aren't really happening."

"Alien?" Anya asked. "Wow I guess I missed that when I was here in '47."

The Roswell group gave her an odd look, they hadn't heard about Anya's history as a demon. But they shrugged it off for now, there were more important matters at issue.

"Aliens? There are no such things as aliens." Xander said. He may be from Sunnydale but there were some lines he'd drawn at things he'd believe in.

"Right. No such things as aliens, vampires, demons, witches, slayers, or locker ghosts." Liz said. "God you are small minded."

"Liz break his nose, then you guys can prove it!" Cordy suggested with a certain gleam in her eye.

"Hey there will be no breaking of my man." Anya said.

Liz sighed, she looked at Isabel, Max and Michael, "Guys? Any other suggestions for demonstrations?"

"Where's that lock for the chains we used on Spike last time he got annoying?" Michael asked.

"Probably down in the basement," Liz answered.

"C'mon." Michael led the group through the house and into Angel's domain.

"So now you are going to get into some S&M?" Xander joked.

"Careful Xander or I'll get Liz here to beat you unconscious so I can chain you to some she-devil at her high school." Cordelia said.

Doyle came up behind Cordy and laid his hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and he shook his head slightly at her. She looked slightly ashamed of herself, but said nothing more.

Michael locked the lock and then turned to the crowd. "Watch and learn boys and girls. What Liz didn't tell you is that Max, Isabel and I are also aliens," He then proceeded to put his hand over the lock. His hand glowed and the lock shook for a moment and then popped right open.

"Oh wow!" Willow said.

Michael grinned proudly, he liked to display the powers he was able to control.

"So Aliens do exist?" Xander asked.

"Yes!" Just about everyone in the room chorused.

"I still don't know how I missed you guys. I mean I stayed at the crash site for two weeks." Anya said.

"What are you talking about?" Isabel asked.

"Anya used to be a vengeance demon," Willow explained, "She is over 1000 years old."

"Vengeance demon? What did you do?"

"I granted wishes for the brokenhearted. It was actually kinda fun."

"Yeah, for YOU!" Xander replied, "She only did this for the FEMALE brokenhearted, you see."

"So what exactly did you do?" Maria asked.

"Whatever they wished for. For the man to never have been born, for him to have boils on his genitals..." she went off and listed several other extremely painful wishes.

"Okay you two aren't allowed to play together." Michael said tugging Maria to him.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have any powers any longer," Xander reassured.

"I don't care. There are spells for this sort of thing yes?" He directed his question to Willow.

"I believe so," Willow confirmed, she couldn't help smiling at the fear that flashed across his face.

Liz was laughing. "Don't worry Michael. I don't think witchcraft would work on aliens."

"Too bad. Maybe we could cast a spell on Tess." Max said.

"Well, it is worth a shot! I mean we don't know for sure it doesn't work on aliens!" Maria exclaimed, getting excited.

"Oh you are definitely not allowed to play with Anya." Michael groaned.

[Chapter 11][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret11.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	11. Secret Lives, Chapter 11

Secret Lives, Chapter 11

Secret Lives Chapter 11 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

"Hey Liz what are you reading?" Michael asked as he sat down on the couch in the student lounge. "One of Wesley's books?" 

"No one of Willow's. Still looking for a spell." 

"A spell to work on Tess?" Michael asked. 

"No I thought I'd find a spell to turn Mrs. Lenox into a toad so I wouldn't have to take her test on Beowulf." Liz rolled her eyes. 

"Okay at this point you're abusing sarcasm." Michael told her. 

Liz just grinned at him, "Sarcasm needs to be pushed to the limit sometimes." 

"So any luck?" 

"No. At this point I'm beginning to take Cordy's suggestion seriously." Liz shut the book. 

"I'm afraid to ask." 

"Willow and Buffy's senior year they did a witch hunt at their high school for actual witches. To escape one of the accused turned herself into a rat. You know Willow's pet?" 

"The rat named Amy?" 

"She used to be a girl." 

Michael's eyes widened, "You're joking." 

"I kid you not. Anyway I'm thinking of asking Willow for the spell Amy used to turn Buffy into a rat a couple years ago on Halloween." 

"You wanna turn Tess into a rat?" Michael repeated, and then added, "Well, it does kind of fit!" 

"And it would keep her out of our hair for a while." Liz added. "Hey aren't you supposed to be in class?" 

"Would you believe I already know the material?" 

Liz merely raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Didn't think so," he muttered. 

"What's wrong Michael?" 

"Actually," Michael paused, "Pathetic as this sounds... I was trying to find a gift for you and your parents. I can't find anything good enough!" 

"A gift? Why are you looking for a gift?" Liz asked. 

Michael shrugged uncomfortably, "To thank you..." 

"For what? Adopting you? Michael, God don't you know? You're gift enough." 

Michael blushed and looked perplexed. "Why would you want me? I am nothing special," he protested. He honestly didn't see why they would want him as part of their family. 

Liz shook her head. "You are so wrong. You became a permanent part of my life at the worst possible time and even though it nearly got you killed you stuck around. You may say you did it for Max but you also did it because you cared. You give my dad something he's always wanted, a son to talk to about 'guy' things. You help Mom with every single household chore. You make my best friend so happy it's disgusting at times and when I need you you're always there to tickle me till I smile or hold me while I calm down from some prophecy dream. Nothing special? You couldn't be further from the truth if you tried." 

Michael blushed much brighter, and looked at the ground, "Really?" 

Liz reached out and made Michael look at her. "Really. We love you Michael. You're our family now. Deal with it." 

Michael's mouth slowly spread into a wide grin, soon he was laughing with joy. He picked Liz up and spun her around. 

"Michael! Ah!" Liz shrieked with laughter. Neither one noticed the bell ringing. 

Max walked up to see Liz and Michael laughing hysterically, "What's going on?" 

"Max do you know how incredibly lucky you are? Your girlfriend is terrific." Michael said as he put Liz down. 

"The luckiest man alive," Max agreed. 

"Hi." Liz said and gave Max a light smooch. "How was pre-cal?" 

Max just groaned and shook his head. 

"That good huh?" Liz picked up her stuff. "C'mon you'll feel better after I beat the hell out of you." Liz kidded. She and Max had started sparring occasionally with the condition that Max not hold back just cause she was his girlfriend. 

"I am sure I will!" Max said sarcastically. 

"Hey guys." Maria said as she, Isabel, and Alex walked up. 

"Hi gorgeous!" Michael said, walking over and giving Maria a big bear hug. 

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Maria said. 

Michael just grinned at her goofily, "Can't a guy be affectionate?" 

"A guy? Yes. You? No. You're not drunk are you?" She peered at him suspiciously. 

"No not drunk. Just feeling unbelievably happy. It's a good thing." 

"Go with it Maria." Liz said with a grin. 

"Liz I think we have a problem." Alex said. 

"Why?" 

"Cause Doyle's here." Alex pointed. 

Everyone sobered up a little bit, watching Doyle approach. 

"Hi." Doyle said. "Can we talk? In private." He said glancing around. 

"How private?" Liz asked. 

"Well, the group can come," Doyle replied. 

"C'mon, the chem lab's empty this period." Max said as they all trooped down the hall. 

"Alex can you stand guard?" Liz asked as they went in. 

"But..." Alex sputtered, he wanted to hear what was said too. 

"We will fill you in, promise." Liz said. "Please?" 

He sighed, "Yeah, ok." 

"Thanks." Liz smiled at her friend. "Okay Doyle spill." 

"I went to Vinnie's last night to get some blood for Angel. While I was there Vinnie starts talking about Dru and Darla to some customer of his. Then he mentions another blonde coming in and asking about a short dark-haired girl." 

"What?" Michael said. 

"Another blonde came in and asked about a short dark-haired girl," Doyle repeated, "I am thinking it was Liz she was referring to." 

"Could Vinnie ID the girl?" 

"Way ahead of you. I took Xander's Poloraid and had Cordy take a picture of Tess. I brought to Vinnie. He ID'd her as the girl who was asking about Liz." 

"What did Vinnie say to her?" 

"That she had a hell of a right hook and that two women were looking to make her life unpleasant." 

"Oh no," Michael groaned, "Don't tell me..." 

"Looks like Tess is working with Darla and Dru." Doyle nodded his head. 

"Damn it!" Max yelled angrily. 

"Tell Will to go to the magic shop. I need rat spell supplies." Liz said. 

Doyle gave her an odd look, but nodded and hurried out the door. 

Alex came back in. "Well?" He looked at everyone. "Oh God." 

"Tess joined forces with Darla and Dru," Maria said succinctly. 

"Great. Now we're not only fighting vampires we're fighting a fun tart who doesn't take rejection well." 

"And who can invite anyone in that she wants to any place she wants." Liz said quietly. "Including my house, Wesley's place, Max & Isabel's house, Maria's house, and Alex's house." 

"Oh shit," Maria muttered, turning pale. 

"We need some sort of protection." Michael said. "There has to be something." 

"I still vote for turning Tess into a rat." Isabel said. 

"Yeah, well we can't count on that working," Liz muttered. 

"Maybe we should go to Valenti. He might be able to do something." Maria said. 

"Like what?" Max asked. 

The group sat looking around at each other with blank expressions on their faces. 

"What about Spike?" Alex suggested. "You said Dru dumped him right? Maybe he's looking for some payback." 

"That might be a good idea," Michael nodded. "Buffy mentioned he was able to fight demons, and somehow I think Dru is going to be rubbing it in a bit about the chip in his head." 

"What about restoring their souls?" Max suggested. "It worked for Angel right?" 

Everyone looked at Max astonished, why hadn't anyone thought of that before? 

"Dru was a good little Catholic girl. She became a nun. If we restore her soul, she'll want to kill herself." Liz mused. 

"What about Darla?" Michael asked, curious. 

"I don't know. Either way she'll be stunned for a moment and we could stake her." 

"Sounds like the best plan we've got!" Isabel said, "Now we just need to see how plausible it is." 

"And hope Dru doesn't pick up on vibes." Liz said. 

"So we'd best move quickly!" Maria said in a no nonsense voice. "We should all be given a task to do to get ready so we can do it at the first opportunity." 

"First off we need Orbs of Thesulah. You can get them at the magic shop." Liz said. 

"I'll go." Isabel said. "I'm low on holy water." 

"Okay. Next we need crucifixes hanging on all our windows and doors." 

"I'll take care of that," Maria offered. 

"Okay what else? Oh who's gonna talk to Spike?" 

"Well... who do you think would have the most luck with him? Cordelia has a way of turning an argument around on a person so they think they wanted to do something all along. Or we can use Angel for the attack approach," Michael mused. 

"Buffy and I can go." Liz said nodding. "Alex, go through Giles and Wesley's files. See what you can come up with. Max and Michael do surveillance on Tess." 

They all nodded. Doyle, Willow and the others would have to be given tasks when they got the house after school. 

"Hello?" Liz called out. "Buffy?" 

"In here!" she heard called from the dark recesses of the house. 

"We have a huge problem." Liz headed for the kitchen. "Where are you?" 

"Willow's room." 

Liz followed the sound of Buffy's voice into the room, "What're you up to?" 

"We're working on that spell to turn Tess into a rat. Where's everyone else?" 

"On their way. Willow do you have that restoration spell?" 

"Restoration of what?" Willow asked. 

"A soul. The one those gypsies used on Angel." 

Willow thought for a moment, "Yeah, I am pretty sure I brought it with me. Let me look." She started searching through her bags 

"Liz what are you planning?" Buffy asked. 

"We want to restore Darla and Dru's souls." 

Buffy's eyes widened, "That's brilliant!" 

"It was Max's idea. He's the brilliant one. What do you think Wes and Giles will say? Not to mention Angel." 

Buffy shrugged, "One way to find out!" She went down the hall bellowing "Meeting time!" 

Liz shook her head and followed Buffy into the living room. "Willow you coming?" 

"Let me just locate the spell, and then I'll follow behind you." 

"Ok." Liz left Willow's room. "Before we start how much time left till sunset?" 

Buffy checked her watch, "A couple of hours." 

"We have a lot to do. First off Giles, Wes, we want to restore Dru and Darla's souls." 

Giles immediately got contemplative, "I don't see any reason why that wouldn't work." 

"Willow's done the spell before. Isabel's getting the orbs right now. Did Doyle tell you about Tess?" 

Giles and Wesley both nodded. 

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked. 

"Sleeping." Cordelia said. "He should emerge in about an hour." 

Buffy thought for a moment, then looked at Liz, "Do you think this calls for waking him up early?" 

Liz bit her lip. "Yeah I think this qualifies as an emergency. Cordelia?" 

Cordelia rolled her eyes, knowing they were asking her to do the deed. "Sure, why not? I'll face the lion in his den!" she mumbled as she hurried downstairs. 

"Thanks. Riley would you get the blinds?" Liz asked. "Buffy you and I need to go see Spike after we're done here." 

Buffy nodded in agreement. 

Xander spoke up, "So what do you want Anya and I to do?" 

"Xander you and Riley need to get some weapons. Anya can you help Willow?" 

Anya nodded at her, for once wisely refraining from saying one of her tactless remarks. 

"Thanks. Okay next we need to arm our homes. With Tess working with Darla and Dru we need to be extra careful. Any ideas on booby traps?" 

Xander grinned, he had been wanting to try some of the "Home Alone" tricks. 

"Is it dark enough in there?" Cordelia called. 

"Yeah, come on in," Doyle called. 

"What's going on?" Angel asked. 

"You might want to sit down for this one." Buffy said. 

Angel gave her a questioning look, he made sure he didn't look at her for too long for fear he would find himself staring into her eyes. He couldn't let himself get distracted. 

"Angel, Tess is working with Darla and Dru. So now not only have we got two very dangerous vampires we have someone who can get into any place she wants." Liz said. 

Angel groaned. His eyes held a small amount of fear for a moment. That reaction scared everyone in the room more than they ever had been. None of them could ever remember seeing Angel scared, of anything. 

"But we do have a plan." Liz continued. 

Angel looked at her expectantly, "I hope its a good one! And a quick one, the longer Dru has to get feelings about things, the worse off we'll all be." 

"We're restoring their souls." Willow said. "I found the spell." 

Angel gulped, any conflicting feelings overrunning him at once. 

"Anya's gonna help you. Do you have the herbs you need?" Liz said. 

"I just need one more ingredient from the magic store if someone would be willing to go get it real quick?" Willow said looking around for volunteers. 

"I'll call Isabel's cell phone. She might not have left the shop yet." Liz said picking up the phone. 

Willow softly told her the ingredient she needed, while the rest in the room started talking amongst themselves. 

"Okay be careful. Bye Maria." Liz hung up the phone and continued wiping down her window sill with holy water. 

"Doorways are done. How'd it go with Spike?" Michael said as he walked into Liz's room. 

"Well, if we ignore the distrust amongst us, he'd be a great ally!" Liz said drily. 

"Sounds like fun. Did you hang the crucifix on the balcony?" 

"Right after I washed it down with holy water and rigged the crossbows up. Did Max and Iz set up their house?" 

"Max said they were just about done." 

"What about Alex?" Liz said as she stood up. 

"He is already on his way back to the house. He wants to watch Willow do the spell, help if he can." Michael replied, as he double checked her handiwork around the room. 

"He better hurry. Sunset's in fifteen minutes and who knows what Tess could do." 

Michael silently pulled Liz into a hug, he just wanted to give her support. 

Liz buried her face in Michael's chest and allowed herself to relax for just a little while. 

After a few moments Michael pulled away, "OK, you ready?" 

"Yeah. You sure you want to come?" 

Michael gave her a stern look, silently reminding her that she shouldn't be asking that question. 

"Right. C'mon." Liz grabbed her bag and Michael grabbed his stake. "Got your cross?" 

He pulled it out from under his shirt, "Right here." 

Liz was about to climb out the window when the phone rang. Michael picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Michael it's Angel. Where's Liz?" 

"She's right here," Michael replied and handed the phone to Liz with a worried expression on his face. 

"Hello?" 

"It's Angel. We have a slight problem. Tess attacked Alex." 

"What?" 

"Doyle stopped her and has got some bruises to prove it but it was clearly a warning." 

"Call Isabel. We're on our way." 

"What happened?" Michael asked as he hurried to follow her out the window. 

"Tess attacked Alex. Here." Liz handed Michael the cell. "Call Maria. Tell her not to stay alone tonight. If her mom's not gonna be home tell her to go stay with Kyle." 

"Shouldn't we have everybody come to the house? All together we stand a better chance, don't we?" Michael asked. 

"All together the enemy has a better shot at massacring us in one shot. No this time we need to split up. But no one stays alone. Is will probably want to stay with Alex. We'll take Max with us." 

Michael sighed, he didn't like Maria being out of his sight during all of this. 

Isabel raced inside the house with Max behind her. "Where is he?" 

Doyle walked up to her, taking her arm in his as they kept moving. "He is in the next room. He's ok, really." he reassured. 

"Where's Liz?" Max asked. 

"She and Michael just got here and they are in with him," Doyle replied as he opened the door to the room and led them inside. 

"Oh my God." Isabel cried. 

"He's gonna be fine Is. Tess didn't do that much damage. Doyle got there in time." 

"Max! Heal him!" Isabel demanded. 

"Is I'm fine. Just bruised." Alex said as Liz pressed an ice pack to his side. 

"Well that is too much damage for me," she said firmly turning and glaring at Max for taking to long to help him. 

"Wait. Willow just started her spell. Max messing with molecules could make the spell go haywire." Michael said. 

Isabel turned her dirty look onto Michael, but nodded, forcing herself to wait. She turned her attention fully on Alex and tuned everyone else out. 

Liz moved aside and let Isabel tend to Alex while she pulled Max and Michael into the family room. Riley and Xander were in there along with Buffy. 

"Did you find it?" Liz asked. 

"Yeah. Giles brought it with us." Buffy said. 

"What are they talking about?" Max asked Michael. 

"Buffy's seventeenth birthday present from Xander." Michael told him. 

"And what is that?" Max asked, thoroughly confused. 

"This." Xander said holding up a large gun. "We used it to kill the Judge." 

"The Judge?" Max echoed. 

"Long story. I'll tell you it later." Buffy said. "Think you'll be able to use it Michael?" 

"I think it would definitely be hard to miss with this thing," Michael nodded. 

"Liz choose your weapon." Buffy said nodding to the array of machinery. 

Liz looked around, "Strange as this may seem... I think I'll stick with my stake." 

"Okay. But take the crossbow just in case okay?" Buffy handed her one. "Max?" 

"I think I'll take this electrical gun thing," Max said picking up the gun he was hard pressed to categorize. 

"We used those in the initiative. They stun the hostiles long enough so we can get them into cages." 

"Wonder if it'd work on Tess." Liz mused. 

"Probably," Max said. 

"Worth a shot anyway." Buffy said. "Oh Cordy what do we know?" 

"We know that is was around 10 PM that they attacked in my vision... so that gives us 2 hours... IF they haven't gotten wind of our plans," Cordelia answered. 

"And if they have?" Liz said. 

"Then we'd better work fast!" was the curt answer. 

"Did Xander set up the alarms for this place?" Michael asked. 

"Yeah, he finished it up this afternoon," Buffy answered looking up from her preparations. 

"Good. We better get going. Where's Angel?" 

"He is downstairs with Willow." 

"Anya too?" 

Buffy nodded. 

"Then we better get going. Cordy be careful okay? And keep in touch with Maria. Let her know what's going on." 

Cordy nodded, "I can do that. And YOU take care of Doyle for me." 

"We will. Doyle you ready?" 

"Give me a moment," Doyle responded, "I'll meet you outside." 

"Okay." Everyone except Cordy and Doyle made their exits. 

Doyle walked to Cordy taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. 

"You better come home." Cordelia said. 

"I have no intention of doing otherwise," Doyle said with a grin. 

"Good. Be careful okay? I like you in one piece." 

"Same goes for you, Princess," Doyle said, saying even more with his eyes. 

Cordelia gave him a hug. She wanted to say something but she couldn't form the words. 

Doyle smiled, understanding she wasn't ready yet. He gave her another hug, and pulled away. "Well the others are waiting, I'd better go." 

"I'll be here." 

"I'll be back." 

"I'm gonna hold you to that." 

"I'd hoped you would!" Doyle grinned. 

"Bye." Cordelia said softly as Doyle left. 

"So what's the plan?" Max asked as they sat in the jeep about two blocks away from the house they'd tracked Dru and Darla to. 

"We distract them while Willow and Anya perform the ritual," Liz said simply. 

"Willow was starting when we were leaving. How long do you figure it will take them?" Michael asked. 

Liz shrugged and looked at Buffy. 

"Half hour I guess. Depends on if Dru sensed something." 

"Well let's get to it," Michael said, hopping out of the jeep. 

"Stealthy remember Michael?" Liz said following him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." 

"Max you sure you're ready for this?" Buffy asked. 

Max looked at her. "Yeah I am sure." 

They all stopped and dove for a bush when the front door opened and Dru stepped out. 

"Spike is being a bad boy," Dru muttered to her doll. 

"Who's she talking to?" Doyle hissed. 

"That would be Ms. Edith," Buffy replied, nodding towards the doll. 

"You weren't kidding. She is whacked." Michael said. 

"Whacked doesn't even cover it. And it makes her even more dangerous," Buffy said warningly. 

"Blonde alert." Michael said nodding. "Oh God that's creepy." 

"I'd swear that was Topolsky." Max said. 

Liz looked freaked too, but she shook it off quickly. 

"Michael how good is your aim with that thing?" Liz asked. 

Michael groaned, "Does no one trust my aim?" 

"Give them a warning. Take out the front walk." Buffy said. 

Michael grinned, "Oh! Target practice!" He proceeded to aim and fire the gun. The sidewalk burst up into millions of tiny pieces flying through the air. Not to mention two vampires. Dru ended up in a tree and Darla hit the pavement. 

Dru started to wail at the sight of Ms. Edith smashed into pieces. 

Darla slowly sat up, groaning, her eyes darting around to determine where the threat was coming from. 

"Scatter." Buffy said. 

Everyone nodded and stealthily moved in different directions. 

Liz targeted Darla from the side of the house while Michael hid behind a tree. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Darla chanted as she walked around, her head snapping back and forth as she tried to look in all directions at once. 

Max, Buffy, and Doyle surrounded Dru as she attempted to put Ms. Edith back together. 

"Don't worry Ms. Edith, I'll get you all fixed up. Then I will make them pay for hurting you." Dru vowed. 

"Not bloody likely pet." Spike's voice came. 

Dru's attitude change instantly, "Spiky! Spiky has been neutered!" 

"You know Dru, I came to help but if all you're gonna do is poke fun at my plight, I might as well help the slayer kill the hell out of you." 

Dru looked at him, considering. "No... You've been helping the slayer. Yes you have. Spike has been a bad boy." 

"Sorry Dru, afraid you're right." Buffy said as she came out of her hiding spot with her crossbow trained on the vampire. 

"Ah. The slayer. One of two. My Angel's weakness," Dru responded. 

"Actually he's not your Angel anymore." Doyle said from behind Dru. 

"You smell of demon, yet of human," Dru said, looking at Doyle, trying to figure him out. 

"What do I smell of?" Max said. "I'm kinda hoping I smell like your death." 

Dru's head snapped as she turned to look at him. Fear showed in her eyes for the first time. 

"Something's happening." Dru said quietly. "Someone wants to hurt me." 

"Give the girl a prize!" Buffy exclaimed. 

"Ahhh!" Darla screamed across the lawn. 

"Oh please the arrow didn't hurt that much." Liz said. "You're just lucky I missed the heart." 

"Ahhh!" Darla kept screaming. 

Michael whispered to her, "Maybe the spell is working?" 

"Let's hope. Over dramatic much?" Liz yelled out to Darla. 

"What are you doing to me?" Darla screamed as her visage took over. 

"Doing to you? We're standing here pointing guns at you!" Michael answered, he looked to Liz, "Wasn't that a silly question to ask?" 

"She's never been known for her smarts. She is the one that gave the gypsy to Angel." 

"Oh! Big mistake!" Michael yelled. 

"Very big." Liz watched as Darla's eyes glowed and then softened. 

"Oh God. You gave me a-a- Oh God." Darla started to cry. 

Liz and Michael looked at each other, both wondering if it truly worked. 

"She's been changed." Dru said backing away. "She's gone all away." 

Michael muttered to himself, "Guess that answers that question!" 

"Buffy she's getting away." Doyle said as Dru started to run. 

Buffy quickly ran after Dru, sliding onto the ground in front of Dru, tripping her. 

"Ow! You hurt my doll." 

"Dru she was in pieces a long time ago. Tell me something Dru do you like Bob Dylan?" 

Dru looked at her, confused by the question. "I've always liked his song, 'Blowing in The Wind' and since that's what you'll be soon I just wondered if you liked him." 

Dru stared at her impassively for a moment, then she smiled slightly. "You don't want to stake me. You want to restore my soul!" 

"We'll settle for you fitting into an ashtray." Liz said from behind her. She had the crossbow trained on Dru. 

"No..." Dru said slowly, "You think you can use my powers!" 

"For what?" Buffy asked. 

"To give you insights," Dru nodded, "Ms. Edith always tells me important things." 

"Ms. Edith is in a million pieces ducks." Spike said. "I don't think she'll be telling you much of anything." 

"You want me to suffer for leaving you!" Dru accused him. 

"This is all fascinating really but can we dust her now Buffy?" Liz asked. 

Suddenly Druscilla grabbed her head and shrieked. 

"I don't think we're gonna have to." Buffy said as they all watched Dru convulse on the ground. 

"So what happened with Darla?" Buffy asked Liz. 

Liz motioned behind her where Max, Michael, and Doyle were keeping an eye on the dazed blonde. "Oh hold on. My cellphone's vibrating." She hit send. "Hello?" 

"Oh thank God." 

"Cordy? What's the matter? What was that?" Liz asked as she heard a loud bang. 

"We're under siege." 

"Is everyone okay?" Liz asked 

"Willow and Anya are. They haven't been able to get into the basement. Tess tripped one of the alarms so we were able to hide Alex down there as well. Isabel's going to battle with Tess and Giles, Wesley, and Angel are fighting off the vampires but we need help." 

"Okay where are you?" 

"Attic." 

"Well Dru and Darla are pretty much incapacitated now, so we'll round up the troops and come help you out," Liz said, hanging up the phone and gesturing to everyone to get moving. 

"What's going on?" Michael asked as they all piled back into the jeep. 

"The house is under siege." Liz said. 

Doyle carried Dru and set her in the seat beside him, Michael led Darla to the back. It was a tight fit with two more passengers. 

"Max go." Buffy ordered. "What else did Cordy say?" 

"Alex, Anya and Willow are alright. Cordy is in the attic. Isabel, Giles, Wesley and Angel are all in battle." Liz said shortly. 

"What about Riley?" Buffy asked. 

"She didn't say." Liz pulled out the cell again and dialed Cordy's. 

"You better be calling from the driveway," Cordy answered the phone, as a big crash was heard in the background 

"We're about two blocks away. Where's Riley?" Liz asked. 

Cordelia shrugged, then realized Liz couldn't see her. "I don't know. We lost track of him in the shuffle." 

"Alright. Cordy stay put. We're almost there." Liz said before she hung up. 

"Well?" 

"They lost track of him." 

"Oh God." 

Max repeated that sentiment as he turned a corner and saw the house at the end of the street. There were no less than 20 vamps in the front yard. Who knew how many were elsewhere? 

"We need help." Liz said. 

Max nodded and grabbed her phone, dialing Sheriff Valenti's number. 

"Tell him to bring garlic and all the crosses he can find. Oh and tell him to go to the magic shop and pick up some holy water. He can charge it to Wesley's account." Liz told him. 

"Wesley'll love that," Doyle smirked. 

"If it'll save his life, he'll buck and like it." Liz watched the scene. "Oh this is bad. I didn't know all these guys were in Roswell." She squinted. "Oh wow. I think I just found Tracy Green." 

"And there's Trent Roberts," Michael added. "But when Dru and Darla get there strength back, that's two more vamps on our team. Oughta help even up the score a bit." 

"I hope so." Liz looked at the two vampires who were passed out. 

"Lucky for you wankers I'm here." Spike said as he came up. 

Everyone groaned a little, but they had to concede that he was right. They needed his superious strength. 

"We better get going." Liz said. "Is Valenti coming?" 

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few," Max affirmed. 

"Oh. Michael call Kyle's house and check on him and Maria." 

Michael took the phone and dialed the number, his eyes got wide as the phone reached its 5th ring with no answer. 

"What?" Liz asked. 

"No answer." 

"Dammit!" 

"What's the address?" Doyle asked. 

Max groaned, "Nevermind." He gestured to a car coming up the street, "There they are now." 

"Great." Liz muttered as the car stopped and Maria and Kyle got out. Michael went to her and pulled her into a hug. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah fine!" Maria answered with forced cheerfulness. She then winced when Michael blew up. 

"What are you THINKING leaving the house!" 

"I was thinking you could use my help!" Maria retorted. "Jim called us and told us that there was this major disturbance on Rose St. and to stay put. Naturally I knew it had to be the house and I bolted." 

"I wasn't gonna let her go alone so I drove her." Kyle said. "Mind giving me a weapon?" 

"Here use this. Hope your aim's good." Liz said handing him a crossbow. 

"I have been shooting a gun since I was five years old," Kyle smirked, "I think I can handle it." 

"That was fast." Liz said nodding to the squad car that had just pulled up. 

Michael squinted, "Is that Valenti?" 

"I hope so." Liz said as she slid down out of the jeep. Max stood behind her and Buffy to the side. Michael, Kyle, and Maria stood on the other side and Doyle remained in the jeep with Dru and Darla. 

Doyle started to shake Dru and Darla. "C'mon girlies, its time to wake up! We need to protect ourselves here!" he stated as he saw a few vamps coming their way. "If you wake up, maybe we can fool them into believing you're still evil and call them off!" 

"If not I've found this works well as a conversation piece." Liz said brandishing a stake. 

"Yeah, well I'd like to avoid as much of that type of conversation as possible!" Doyle answered. "The faster we get them away from Cordy and the others, the better." 

Dru was the first to open her eyes. "Where am I? What's going on?" 

"Aw Dru! Did'ya forget me already?" Spike said dramatically. 

"Spike? What's going on? Why am I here?" 

"There's no time for explanations, luv," Spike answered. "We need you to call off the vamps that are preparing an attack on us." 

Dru looked at the advancing vampires and held a hand up commanding them to stop. The minions did so and the slayers and their friends faded into the background and ducked into the night to form a plan. 

Dru looked at Spike. "Where's Ms. Edith?" she asked in a childlike voice. "She has something to tell me. Someone's in trouble." 

"Ms. Edith's at the house ducks. We'll get her later alright. Let's go find your friend Tess." 

Dru recoiled. "Tess is bad. She's no friend to anyone," she stated in the spacey voice only she could achieve. 

"Well then let's go kill her okay?" 

Dru gasped, "Killing is bad! Its a sin!" 

"What's with her?" One of the minions asked. 

"Nothing. Go find someone to eat. There's lots of people down by the Cheese Factory this time of night." Spike lied. 

The minions gave him a measuring look and then shrugged. Dru and Darla had been the ones to order them, and they obviously didn't want them at the house anymore, so why not. They slowly wandered off. 

Spike sighed and then gave Dru an appraising look. "C'mon ducks we're gonna help the slayer out." he said leading her towards the house. 

"So we storm the house?" Liz said. 

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy agreed. 

Meanwhile Darla gave a groan, waking up. Michael looked at her, then at Liz and Buffy. "What should we do with her?" 

"Bring her with us?" Liz asked. 

"Why not? Leaving her here might be a problem." Buffy said. 

Michael shrugged. "Come on, let's go," he told Darla, lightly pulling her by the arm. 

"Wait." Liz said before she looked at Max. She pulled his mouth to hers and gave him a kiss. "I love you. Never forget that." 

"Nobody is gonna die!" Max said seriously, in a voice that left nothing open for question. 

"Max." Liz said seriously. 

"I love you too." He said, knowing she needed to hear it. 

Liz took a deep breath, "Okay, let's go!" 

"Hey." Michael caught her arm. "Be careful. I don't wanna lose my sister just after I get her." 

"Same goes for you!" Liz answered. 

"You have my word." Michael put an arm around Maria. "Be careful okay? I love you." 

"I love you too!" Maria said with tears in her eyes. She was so scared, but she was damned if she was gonna admit it. 

"C'mon guys. Game faces." Buffy said. "We're going in." 

Everyone glanced around as if it was the last time they would see one another and then reluctantly headed in. 

Liz saw Angel cornered and headed off. She staked a vamp right before the vamp would have staked Angel. 

"Hey Angel. Miss me?" She said with a sardonic grin. 

Angel gave her a small smile and then turned away as another vampire attacked him. The minions new him by reputation as both Angelus and Angel, and they all wanted to be the one to kill him. 

Liz fought her way to the back of the house where she found Michael surrounded. She looked around. Kyle was grabbing some arrows and loading the crossbow. She sprinted over and took it from him. She handed him a stake. "I hope you know how to use one of these." 

"Aim for the heart right?" 

"Right." 

Liz took aim and kept firing at the vamps that had Michael cornered. She got three of them and Michael got the other two while they turned to see where the arrows were coming from. 

"You okay?" She asked when they met in the middle. 

"Not a scratch." 

"I'm more worried about bites." Liz told him. 

Michael smirked, "None of those either." 

"Good. Seen Iz?" 

"I think I saw her headed up the stairs with Doyle in search of Cordelia," Michael answered. 

"Did you notice if the basement door was secure?" 

"I think Valenti and Max were checking on that." Michael replied. 

"Now the big question. You seen Tess?" Liz asked as the two fought their way back out to the living room dusting vampires. 

Michael's eyes darkened and he scowled, "Not yet." 

"She doesn't leave here Michael. Alive or otherwise." Liz said narrowing her eyes. "C'mon let's see if we can get upstairs." 

Michael nodded and took his position close to her back, each of them protecting themself as well as the other. 

The two made their way upstairs. "We should split up. I'll take Watchers' Wing. You go that way. Do you have your holy water?" 

"Got it," Michael shouted as the area got louder with the addition of more vampires. He sprinted in the direction Liz has indicated, stopping to fight the vampires stupid enough to take him on. 

Liz slowly went down the hall checking rooms on the way. Xander and Anya's room was empty as well as Wes and Giles'. She went into the office and found her watchers and Xander fighting off at least sixteen vampires. She shot one in the back just as she went for Xander's neck. 

Xander sighed with relief. "Nice timing." Then his eyes widened. "Look out!" he yelled. 

Buffy panted as she staked a vampire. Where did they all come from, she wondered. She looked up to see Angel in a precarious situation with 3 vamps attacking him, and one moving to join the fray. She sprinted over and staked the one that was about to join before taking out one of the other ones. Angel used the automatic stake thing he had in his sleeves and two more were dust in the wind. 

"Handy little gadget you've got there." 

Angel couldn't help grinning proudly, "Designed it myself!" 

"Maybe when this is over you can make one for me and one for Liz." She said as they started to get back into the fray. 

"It's a deal," Angel said over his shoulder, though Buffy's attention was already focused elsewhere. 

Liz turned around and immediately drove a stake home. She watched as a vampire turned to dust and then her eyes widened. "Doyle!" She shouted to late. Tess sent him flying. 

Cordelia screamed as she followed Isabel into the room. She ran to Doyle, "Doyle!!" 

"Isabel grab her." Liz said as Tess tried to get away. "You're not getting away with it this time sweetie." She snarled at Tess. 

"Liz." Max said as he handed her a bucket. 

"What is this?" 

"Holy water. Have fun." 

Liz grinned at Max, "Man after my heart without a doubt." 

"On three. One." 

"Two." 

"Three." They said at the same time dousing the vampires that remained with holy water and watching them convulse before turning to dust. 

"What's the sitch downstairs?" Liz asked. 

"Buffy, and Angel have it pretty much under control," Max said, then paused. "Nobody has seen Riley though." 

"Look for him, will you? I'm gonna go see if Michael's got the other part of the upstairs under control." 

Max gave her a quick kiss on the mouth and then headed up to the attic, figuring a systematic tour of the house from top to bottom would be the best approach. 

Angel fought his way to the back of the house where he found Riley surrounded. 

Riley was doing his best to keep the vamps at bay, but it was obvious he was losing ground. 

Angel got himself over to him and decapitated one before staking a few others. "Hey." 

Riley didn't know how to react. He was grateful for Angel's help, but he still had no use for him. 

Liz headed off down the hall staking vampires left and right till she got to Cordelia's room. Michael was fighting with one and another was advancing on him from behind. She whipped a stake at him and got him through the heart. 

Michael then staked the one he had been fighting, taking advantage of the distraction Liz had provided. 

"Nice job." She told him. 

"Learned from the best." 

"So did I." She looked around. "I think the crowd is starting to thin out." 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Oh keep an eye out for Riley. He seems to be MIA." 

Michael nodded, already working his way out the room. 

Liz followed and went down the stairs. She saw Buffy fighting and Maria, Isabel, and Alex. She headed towards the back of the house to find her watchers. 

Wesley grimaced as he finally managed to "kill" the vampire he had been struggling with. "Messy business we are in," he grumbled as he brushed the dust off his clothes. 

"You're" *punch* "not" *kick* "kidding." *poof* Liz ground out. "You okay?" 

"Peachy keen," he mumbled, stretching his arms knowing he was gonna be VERY sore in the morning. 

"Max can probably fix that for you if you want him too." Liz grinned. "Where's Giles?" 

Wesley looked around in surprise, "He was just here!" 

"Great. One thing we do not need is a missing watcher." 

Just then Giles rushed into the room, winded. He came to a sudden stop upon seeing Wesley and Liz. "Hello," he managed to get out between heaving breaths. 

"How are we doing on the vampire front? How many are left?" 

"Doesn't seem to be too many, at least in the rooms I have ventured into. But I don't know where Tess has gotten too." 

"Find her." Liz said going back out into the fray. "She doesn't leave here. And Wes see what the Council says about half breeds." She called over her shoulder. 

Giles nodded, already contemplating the possible ramifications of this evening. They had messed with a lot of the powers that be tonight, with returning souls and getting ready to kill an alien half-breed. 

Liz staked a lone vampire as he came at her. Looking around the house was suspiciously quiet. She saw piles of dust everywhere, proof that tonight's battle had taken place. She made her way back to the living room. Buffy and Riley were on the couch. "You two okay?" 

Riley just groaned. Buffy patted his back sympathetically. "Yeah, we're okay. Riley is just feeling disgruntled cause Angel had to help him out of a bind." 

"Seen anyone else?" Liz asked. She felt a bit sorry for Riley. His first trip here she'd taken him down without blinking and now his girlfriend's ex had saved him. 

Buffy shook her head, "No, its been really quiet. Too quiet if you ask me." 

"Stay here. I'll go upstairs." Liz had just started for the stairs when a body came flying down them. 

"If you _ever_ so much as breath in his direction again I will put you in the ground you witch!" Cordelia shouted as she came down after the body, which turned out to be Tess. 

Liz couldn't help but grin, she had never seen Cordelia in the glory of righteous anger before. "Need any help?" she asked. 

Cordelia just looked at Liz before shrugging. "No. I'm good." she went back upstairs. 

"Ohh..." Tess groaned. "OW!" she shrieked once Liz had pulled her up by her hair. 

"Hi Tess. How ya doing?" 

Tess got a wide-eyed fearful look on her face. She almost wished Cordelia was still beating on her. 

"Let's chat shall we?" Liz dragged Tess into the living room and pushed her into a chair. "Care to explain why you tried to put me and my friends, who include Max, in the ground today?" 

Tess's eyes got an insane sheen to them. "You all deserve to die," she said matter-of-factly, as if she was telling them the weather. 

Michael, Max, and Isabel trooped into the room just in time to hear Tess' statement and weren't too surprised when Liz grabbed the blonde by the hair and banged her head into the wall. 

"Why do we deserve to die?" Max asked in his most reasonable voice. 

"You betrayed your mission and your people." Tess said wincing. 

"Buffy go get Wes, will you? I wanna see what he's dug up on half-breeds." Liz said quietly. 

Buffy quickly did as Liz asked, knowing that this was Liz and the other's fight, and hoping that they wouldn't do anything too drastic before she returned. 

"Liz let go of her." Michael said. "C'mon." he pulled her away and Isabel took her place. "It's okay. She's not getting out of here tonight." 

Liz took a deep breath, attempting to regain her self-control. "I'm going to check out the rest of the house." She knew they had everything well in hand and she was afraid she would kill Tess too soon if she remained. 

"You want me to come with you?" Max asked. He worried about the look in his girlfriend's eyes. She looked homicidal. 

Liz shrugged, "If you want to come, come." As much as she loved Max, she wasn't in a very cordial mood. 

"We'll be back." Max told Michael and Isabel as he followed Liz upstairs. 

Once they had left the room, Michael's face revealed nearly the same homicidal expression Liz's had. "Did you think once Liz left you would be safe?" he asked Tess ominously, noticed her slight sigh of relief. 

"Michael." Isabel said carefully. "Don't do anything you'll regret okay?" 

"Oh I won't kill her!" he said with a dangerous smile on his face. "I am just going to cause her extreme pain, maybe cut off a few pieces," he said calmly, taking pleasure in seeing Tess turn even paler than he thought was possible. 

"Michael I'm one of you." Tess pleaded. "How can you do this?" 

"You tried to put me, my sister, and our best friends in the ground tonight. I think the question is how can I not do this?" 

"_I_ am your sister!" Tess replied angrily. 

"No you're not. Liz is my sister. She trusted me when I didn't think I should be. You're nothing but a pain in the ass." 

"But I am your blood! Your true kin!" Tess pleaded, unable to understand why he didn't comprehend that. It was what had been the focus of her life since Nasedo had found her. 

"Blood doesn't make a family Tess." Isabel told her. "Love does. Acceptance of who and what you are does. Liz is Michael's family. Max and I are Michael's family. You're not his family. You're not anybody's family." 

That statement just caused Tess to get angry, and foolish, her argument became erratic. "You choose to be with humans, you are not worthy of being my family." 

"Oh well." Buffy said as she came in. "Where's Liz? Wes has got the Watcher's Council on long distance. Seems he's having trouble explaining the situation without giving up your secret." 

"Can't he just say that SHE is half-alien without mentioning us?" Isabel asked logically. 

"Good point. But I think Wes wants to keep the alien thing out of the conversation all together. The watcher's council is thinking of implimenting CAT scans and Wes doesn't want to be the tie breaker." 

Michael, Isabel and even Tess, shuddered at the thought. 

"So again I ask where's Liz?" 

"Not sure, she was headed upstairs to check everything out." Michael shrugged. 

"Okay. Someone should go tell Alex he can come upstairs now. Locked up with two women in their post no-soul phase probably isn't helping his recovery." Buffy added. 

Isabel turned slightly paler, "You're right!" She quickly ran out of the room, in a rush to "save" Alex. 

She ran right past Liz and Max who had just arrived with Angel. "Something we said?" Liz asked. 

Michael smirked, "She felt the sudden urge to be with Alex." 

"Ah." Liz nodded. "Buffy what's the word?" 

"Love?" Buffy answered with a smirk. "No, Giles and Wes are attempting to get a straight answer without explaining the alien issue. No luck so far." 

"Oh yeah Wes told me about the CAT scan issue. So in the mean time what should we do with her?" Liz nodded to Tess. 

Alex and Isabel came into the room at that moment. Alex looked fairly worn down. "I know... lock her up with Dru and Darla for a while. That would drive her insane after a few hours," he promised. 

"You okay Alex?" Liz said lending him a hand and helping him to the couch. 

"Yeah, yeah, just fine. I only spent the last two hours listening to Dru and Darla lament about all the evil deeds they have done in the last couple of hundred years. And let me tell you, they have done more evil things than you can imagine," Alex replied, looking sick at the thought. 

"I stole some of the Watchers' Diaries from the last couple of centuries. There are whole chapters on Dru and Darla." Liz said shuddering. 

"I did some reading too. Truly gross." Michael made a face. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, unable to imagine the guilt those woman must be dealing with. Buffy imagined it was even worse than Angel's. 

"I'm with Alex. Stick Tess downstairs for the time being." Buffy said. "If nothing else it will drive her crazy." 

"Plus, they are quite able to take care of anything she might try and pull," Michael added. 

"I'll take her." Isabel grabbed the smaller girl and yanked her up before dragging her to the basement and making short work of her. "That's for what you did to Alex." She yelled down the stairs. 

Tess looked around her, unsure what to expect. While Dru was in possession of a soul now, Tess was pretty sure she hadn't regained possession of her mental faculties. And that made her unpredictable. Plus she had to fear them trying to redeem themselves to the PTB with her death. 

"Evil!" Dru shrieked pointing at Tess. 

Tess shrank back towards the door, attempting to blend in with the woodwork. 

Isabel giggled to herself as she shut the basement door. 

"So is everyone safe and accounted for?" Buffy asked as Isabel walked back into the room. 

"With the recent arrival of Maria, Xander, Anya, Kyle, and Willow, I'm gonna say yes." Isabel said as the afore mentioned people followed her in. 

"What about Cordelia and Doyle?" Maria asked asked. 

"Cordy and Doyle are upstairs." Liz told Maria. "You guys okay? No bites or anything?" 

"Yeah, we're still kicking, and hole free, thank you very much," Maria replied. 

"Good. Since Tess is contained I vote for food and drink. Anyone else?" Liz asked. 

The others raised their hands wearily. 

"I wonder what condition the kitchen is in." Liz said peering around the door frame and looking down the hall. 

Michael grimaced behind her, "Oh! On second thought maybe we should go to the crashdown for food." 

"Anyone feel up to driving?" Maria asked. 

Everyone looked around hoping someone else would volunteer. Giles rolled his eyes, exasperated, "I'll drive one car. We'll need at least a couple more if all of use are going to go." 

"I think I can handle driving." Kyle said. 

"I feel okay enough to drive." Max said. "Someone wanna ask Cordy and Doyle if they want anything?" 

"I'll ask them real quick," Angel said as he quickly went up the stairs. 

"Wes you coming?" Liz asked her watcher. 

"I shall remain here. Someone needs to keep an eye on the basement situation and to start cleaning the house." Wesley looked around at the disarray of the living room. 

"Vaccum's in the closet before the garage." Liz told him. 

Wesley looked at her in astonishment. He had expected them to talk him into going. It wasn't like he really wanted to stay! 

"Wes you can clean house later." Buffy said. "We're all tired and sweaty and in need of nourishment and music." 

"Besides," Alex shuddered, "Darla and Dru are quite capable of keeping Tess out of trouble." 

"Unless their whining gets on her nerves and she offs herself. Speaking of vamps with no usefulness, where's Spike?" Xander asked. 

The other's all gave him blank looks and shrugs. No one had seen him in a while. 

"You know what? Let's save the Spike hunt for another day." Liz grabbed Max's hand. "Last one to the Crashdown has dish duty." She called over her shoulder. 

Michael rushed to get ahead of her. Dish duty was something he had done way too often since starting at the Crashdown. He had no intention of getting stuck with it tonight. 

"Oh I don't think so." Isabel said as she and Alex followed Maria. 

They all started laughing as they fought to get into their respective cars. 

"I have a feeling whoever is in Giles' car will be stuck with dish duty." Liz said to Michael, who sat in the back of Max's jeep with Maria on his lap and Isabel and Alex next to him. 

Michael grinned, "As long as it is not me." 

"Or me." Isabel said. 

"What do you know about dish duty Isabel? I bet you've never done the dishes in your life." Liz teased her. 

Isabel turned slightly red, she was ashamed the only time she had done the dishes she had broken so many that she had been banned from the kitchen. 

Max smirked. "That's actually a funny story." He started. 

"Max, dear brother, I've gotten really handy with a cross bow. Wanna play William Tell?" 

Max just laughed, "Fine, fine. I won't tell them about your clumsiness." 

Alex gasped, "Isabel? Clumsy? You must be joking!" 

"Shut up." Isabel playfully poked Alex as Max parked the jeep. "Looks like we beat everyone." 

Liz, in her sweet way, said, "Well, since we know we won't get stuck with dish duty, we should at least help with taking the orders." 

"I am not wearing that stupid headband again." Isabel said. "I am sweaty and disgusting and all I really want is something cold to drink. Besides there are like two people in the cafe right now." 

Liz smirked, "I just meant for our group, not the rest of the restaurant. I think we can forgo the uniforms." 

"Good." Isabel said as they all went inside and took seats at the counter. A few minutes later, Buffy, Riley, Xander, Anya, and Kyle came in. 

"Angel, Cordy, and Doyle are coming with Wesley and Giles in just a few," Buffy volunteered. "They wanted to do one more quick look through on the house and check on Darla, Dru and Tess." 

"What about Willow?" Liz asked serving up some sodas while Michael made burgers. 

"She is coming later," Anya answered, "she wanted to call Tara and let her know that the danger was over, and she was safe. At least that was her excuse, I think she just wanted some dirty talk!" 

"Eating over here thank you." Maria said pointing to her food. "Really don't want to hear about phone sex." 

Xander shook his head at Anya, "Anya!" 

"What?" Anya picked up her soda. "What I wouldn't give for a beer right now." She sighed. 

Liz glanced around really quick to make sure none of the adults had heard that pronouncement. "My PARENTS own this place Anya. To them you are a teenager, PLEASE try and act like one!" 

"Sorry." Anya muttered. 

"And the winners of dish duty are..." Max said as Giles, Wes, Angel, Cordy, and Doyle came in. 

"Dish duty?" Cordelia practically shreaked, "What on earth makes you think I am going to do dishes?" 

"You were the last one here." Liz said. 

"Uh Liz I don't think you wanna let Cordy near dishes. She tends to break them." Buffy said. 

Doyle nodded, "Plus it'll be hell on everyone ELSE's mood if she is forced to do it." 

Everyone laughed. "Hey Doyle how are you?" Liz asked as she put down some sodas in front of her newly arrived friends along with cups of tea for her watchers. 

"I'll have some lovely bruises in the morning, but I've had worse headaches," Doyle shrugged, then winced, "Remind me not to do that." 

"Don't do that." Liz and Michael said at the same time before exchanging a look. 

"Okay that's it we've been spending entirely too much time together." Liz told him. 

Michael smirked, "You decide that just as I am moving in?" 

"Just playing with you Michael." Liz said. She smiled as she gave him a hug. "You're too easy to tease." 

Michael got an indignant look on his face, "I am not!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Who wanted the special?" Liz said grabbing a couple of plates from the service window. 

Alex raised his hand, not taking his eyes off of Isabel. 

"How are you feeling Alex?" Doyle asked the wiry younger man. 

"Very glad I haven't been evil in the past. I don't think I could handle the guilt," Alex shuddered, thinking of the pain Dru and Darla were going through, not to mention the pain of listening to them. 

"Yeah that reminds me, what exactly are we gonna do with them?" Liz asked. "I mean we could always turn them over to the council but it just doesn't feel right since they're not evil anymore." 

Angel cleared his throat, "I've been thinking..." 

"Oh no!" Cordy interrupted. "We are NOT taking them back to LA with us!" She knew it was probably the best decision, but she was at least going to give a fight. 

"You want to take them both back with you? You realize if you take Dru, Spike will follow." Liz paused. "You know what? Take them with my blessing." 

Doyle had just turned pale at the thought, but he offered no protest. 

"Now the bigger problem. What do we do with Tess?" Max asked. 

"I don't suppose the council would be willing to take her." Liz ventured looking at Wesley and Giles. 

Wesley and Giles looked at each other. Giles sighed, and took his glasses off, cleaning them with his hankerchief, "Well, we'll certainly approach them with it, but I am not sure. Unless they get a kick out of the thought of finding more about aliens through her." He spared Max, Michael and Isabel a sympathetic look. 

"Uh maybe that's not such a hot idea." Buffy said. Liz had told her a little of what had happened during the past year. The last thing the Roswell gang needed was for one of their own to be kidnapped again. 

"What about turning Tess into a rat?" Alex asked. "A fitting end I think." 

Willow smiled. "I am willing to try that!", she replied enthusiastically. "No promises, since she is an alien and all." 

"It's worth a shot. We can't exactly keep her locked up in the basement forever." Isabel said. "As tempting as the prospect is." 

Everyone nodded sadly in agreement. 

Liz yawned. 

"Tired?" Michael asked. 

"Exhausted," She replied simply. 

"I second that." Maria said from the end of the counter where she was leaning on her palm. 

Michael reached over and started rubbing her neck, Max did the same with Liz. "Maybe we should think about calling it a night. Make these decisions in the morning when we are a little more coherent." 

Liz looked at Max. "You wanna stay? Mom and Dad are visiting Aunt Marie." 

Max glanced over to Isabel. She nodded. "I am gonna stay at Alex's," she said, daring him to say anything about it. 

Alex's head popped up in surprise. 

Maria grinned at Alex's response. She turned to Michael. "I'd ask you to stay with me but Mom's home and the last time she caught you in my room wasn't pretty." 

"Well, you don't have to, cause you're staying HERE," Michael said with a sly grin. 

"Oh okay." Maria grinned. 

"You two are gonna sleep in your room, right Michael?" Liz asked. 

He nodded, not looking at Maria for fear she would veto that. 

"Well we better get going too." Buffy said and the Sunnydale/L.A. contingent stood up. "Alex, Isabel, do you two need a ride?" 

Max responded for them, "No, they can take the jeep. Just remember to pick me up in the morning, k?" 

"I will." Isabel caught the keys her brother tossed her easily. "Night guys. Sleep well." 

"You too. Careful driving home." Liz answered, already getting up and pulling on Max's arm. 

"What do you say to cleaning up tomorrow morning Liz?" Michael asked. 

"Deal." Liz said. "Can you lock up?" 

"Sure," he said with a smile, giving her a quick hug. 

"Night. Night Maria." 

"Night Liz!" Maria said, becoming aware for the first time that everyone was taking their leave. She had been dozing on Michael's shoulder. 

"Night Man. Night Maria." Max called as he and Liz departed. 

"Maria, why don't you just lay down here for a minute while I lock up real quick, ok?" Michael suggested as he slowly shifted out from under her. 

"K." Maria said laying her head down on the counter. 

Michael just laughed softly as he locked the door and turned off the open sign. 

"C'mon sleeping beauty, let's get you up to bed," Michael said, as he attempted to get her to stand. 

"Get me to bed? What kind of girl do you think I am Guerin?" Maria giggled sleepily. 

"I think you are the most wonderful girl in the world," he whispered softly. 

"Flattery will get you no where." Maria sighed as they began to walk upstairs. "But I like you when you're wet." 

Michael was adorable in his confusion, "Wet?" 

"Uh-huh. Wet from the rain." Maria said as Michael steered her down the hall to his room. 

Michael smiled remembering that night, "You were just what I needed that night. Did I ever say thank you?" 

"No. But it's okay." Maria lay down on his bed. "I know you meant to." Her eyelids were drooping. 

"Yeah, that I did," he replied wrapping the blanket around her tenderly. 

"I love you Michael." Maria murmured as she fell asleep. 

Michael couldn't have had a more blissful expression on his face at that moment, "I love you too, pixie." 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Liz asked as she pulled her hair back. 

"Like what?" 

"Like you've never seen me before." 

"Well I've never seen you get ready for bed before. It's a new experience." Max said with a smile. 

Liz got a secretive womanly smile on her face at the thought of sharing this private time with him. 

"Now what's that smile for?" Max put his hands on her shoulders and frowned at how tense they felt. He began to rub them. 

"Ohh... God you have no idea how nice that feels." 

"I am so glad this is all over. You need to get some rest and relaxation. You were going to make yourself sick if you kept up like that," Max said with a worried tone. 

"Well I think Wes will let me slack off just a little bit but not much. But at least we all made it through okay. Now as for the rest part, are you ready for bed?" 

"Yeah, I'll just sleep on the floor here." 

"Uh-uh." Liz shook her head as she got up. She took Max's hand and led him to her bed. Pulling back the covers she slid in. "C'mon Maxwell." 

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Max said hesitantly. 

Liz got up on her knees and took the front of Max's T-shirt in her hands pulling him into bed. "I won't be. But I have to ask, is this your way of telling me you don't want to sleep with me?" 

Max grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. He looked into her eyes, "Liz, I am always the happiest I can be when I have you in my arms. But I don't want to rush anything, or take anything for granted." 

"Hold it buddy. I am not talking sex here, I am talking sleep. You, me, and some well deserved rest. That's all. Sex comes later, much later if our past history is any indication." 

Max smiled, "I know Liz, I wasn't either. I am just trying to keep you comfortable in our relationship. Not push you to be closer to me than you feel you should be." 

"Max you've never, ever pushed me and I know that you never would." Liz smiled. "Besides if we did try to have sex tonight, I'm afraid I might fall asleep in the middle of it." 

Max gave her a sexy smile, "Oh, I think I can be sure that you wouldn't fall asleep. But you need your rest, so I'll show mercy on you." He waggled her eyebrows at her. 

"Thank you kind sir." Liz said in an exagerated southern accent. *bop* She giggled at Max's expression after she hit him with a pillow. 

"If you weren't so tired..." Max said in a threatening voice. 

"Good night Max." Liz turned off the lamp beside her bed and settled her head on Max's chest. 

"Night, beautiful," he said softly, his lips against the top of her head in a light kiss. 

The only response was Liz's breathing. 

[Chapter 12][2] | [Send Feedback][3] | [Chapter Index][4]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][5] | [Lori's Other Stories][6]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][7] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][8]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret12.htm
   [3]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [5]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [6]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [7]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [8]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



	12. Secret Lives, Chapter 12

Secret Lives, Chapter 12

Secret Lives Chapter 12 By: [Jessi & Lori][1]

Alex woke with a smile on his face. He'd dreamt he'd spent the whole night with Isabel in his arms. 

He opened his eyes and did a double take when he realized he hadn't been dreaming. Isabel was sleeping peacefully next to him. 

Isabel stirred slightly, cuddling closer to Alex and muttering in her sleep. 

Alex looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was about seven-thirty. He reached back and picked up the phone. After dialing, he waited for an answer. 

"Crashdown," Liz's alert voice said. 

"Hey Lizzie. Watch the sun come up?" 

"You know me entirely too well." 

"Alex? Who is calling you at this horrible hour?" 

Alex turned to smile at Isabel. "It's Liz." 

"Alex? Is that Isabel? She stayed the night? You sly dog!" Liz laughed into the phone, imagining Alex's blush. 

"And where is Max, huh, Liz?" 

"Asleep, as are my brother and Maria." 

"Are we meeting at Slayer Central later?" 

"Yeah, but I have some news. Angel, Cordy, and Doyle took off for home last night. Cordy got a vision. They took the vampires with them." 

"What about Tess?" 

"Still in the basement as far as I know." 

"Hmmm..." Alex said in a disapproving tone. "I guess we'll have to decide what to do with her ourselves, huh?" 

"Yes, when we meet. C'mon, get crackin!" Liz said enthusiastically before hanging up on him. 

"She is entirely too chipper for this early in the morning," Alex groaned as he hung his phone up before looking at Isabel. "And how did you sleep?" 

Isabel smiled, her face glowing with happiness. "The best I have slept in a long time," she confessed softly to him. 

"Good, because I have a feeling you're going to be doing a lot of work today." Alex smirked. 

"Why?" 

"Slayer Central is a mess and Cordy, Doyle, and Angel went home last night. Cordy got a vision." 

"Figures Cordy would find a way out of cleaning," Isabel grumbled good-naturedly. 

"Well, the Sunnydale crew will be going home too so we get to move some of our stuff into the house," Alex reminded her. 

"Yeah, but Wes laid down the law already. You and I can't share a room, Max and Liz can't share a room, and Michael and Maria can't share a room." 

Alex waggled his eyebrows at her. "He can't be everywhere at once!" 

"True, but I still can't believe he's making you and Max share a room and he's making Michael and Liz share a room. You guys are gonna kill each other." 

"Well, better to put me with Max than with Michael." Alex shrugged. "Though it still feels kind of odd about the Liz and Michael room sharing arrangement. Haven't quite gotten used to them being siblings just yet." 

"Liz and Michael basically share a bedroom at home, so it made sense, to them at least, to share one at the house. I think Michael just wants to keep Max out of Liz's bed." 

"He does have the protective older brother bit down, doesn't he?" Alex laughed. 

"Well, he's done it for so long with me and he's been watching Max all our lives, so I think it's just second nature to him by now." Isabel smiled. "You're the same way with Maria." 

Alex's mouth dropped open. "I am perfectly reasonable about Maria, as long as everyone goes along with the 'hands off policy'!" 

"Uh-huh, and that is exactly why you didn't like Michael, especially after the Amy finding him in her bed one morning fiasco." 

"Who, me? I have always liked Michael!" Alex said with a straight face. 

"Liar." Isabel smiled as she kissed him lightly. 

"Ok, fine, I admit it. I'm just practicing for when we have kids," Alex said nonchalantly as he walked out of the room. 

Isabel just smiled as she leaned back on Alex's bed. She was a lucky girl. 

"It's my life and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever..." Liz sang to herself as she and Maria helped Buffy and Willow put the destroyed library back together. 

"This thing weighs a to," Max grunted. 

"Well, Max, you can leave the big bed in the master bedroom and Michael and I can share that," Liz said. 

"And I'm moving," Max said, lifting up his end again while Riley laughed as they backed down the hall towards the master bedroom. 

"Hey guys! What do you need us to do?" Alex asked as he walked in the room hand in hand with Isabel. 

"How were Giles and Wes making out with the kitchen?" Buffy asked. 

Alex and Isabel gave identical grimaces. "For adults, they sure are childish! I wouldn't go in there if you paid me!" Isabel cried with a dramatic shudder. 

"Will, didn't you say something about Anya needing some help packing up the weapons you guys brought?" Maria asked. 

Willow nodded. "Yes, she was grumbling quite loudly the last time I saw her." 

"I'll help her. I can identify most of the weapons by now. Where is she?" 

"Basement," Buffy said. 

"Okay," Isabel said before she headed back downstairs. 

"Alex, the guys are moving furniture. I'm sure they could use an extra hand," Liz said. 

"You sure you don't need some electronics help or something?" Alex said hopefully. 

"Wuss," Maria teased. 

"Actually, Wes wanted to make sure the computer setup still worked," Willow said. 

"Yes!" Alex said, unable to resist a little jig at avoiding the heavy labor. He composed himself quickly. "I'll just go look into that now," he said, making a hasty exit before they could change their minds. 

The girls giggled. "I think I'll go take mercy on the guys' backs," Liz said. "Buffy, wanna come with?" 

"Sure, why not," Buffy said, happily dropping the mop she had been trying somewhat successfully to use. 

The slayers made their way to the attic where Riley, Max, and Michael were arguing about what to take down next. 

"Guys?" Liz said. 

They didn't even notice her as they continued their argument. 

"CAN IT!" Buffy yelled. 

Silence prevailed as the boys looked at the girls. 

"Well done." Liz nodded. 

"Thank you." 

"Now that we have your attention, we're here to help," Liz said. 

"No, it's okay! We've got it!" Michael said. 

"Really?" Liz said, poking Riley in the side. The older boy groaned in pain. "Anyone else wanna deny they need a little help?" 

All three grumbled and nodded in defeat. 

"Michael, which dresser is for our room?" Liz asked, looking around the cluttered attic. 

"Giles and Wesley said we could have our pick," Michael replied. "I like this black one." 

"Okay. Grab an end. Hey Buffy, grab that trunk. I want it for my room." 

"Sure. Max? Give me a hand?" 

Max walked slowly over to her. "Coming..." 

"I'll give you a backrub later," Liz promised as she and Michael backed out of the room. 

"Not without a chaperone," Michael added. 

"And what do you think you are gonna do?" Liz said to him with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, I think Maria will have issues with playing chaperone with you." 

"Fine." Michael rolled his eyes as the two disappeared down the stairs. 

"Isabel said she liked that wicker chair last time she was up here. Which room is hers?" 

"The one we use," Buffy said as she and Max followed Liz and Michael with the trunk. 

"Guess I'll get it for her then," Riley muttered to himself as he picked it up. 

"Okay, which bed do you want? The one near the window or the one near the door?" Alex asked Max as they arranged some of their belongings in the bedroom next to Wesley's. 

Max thought for a moment. "I'll take the one by the door," he replied. 

"Liz sneaks in here and I'll help Michael kill you," Alex said with a grin. 

"Cute," Isabel said as she came in. 

"Well, the same goes for if Isabel sneaks in... or you try to sneak out," Max retorted. 

Liz knocked on the partially closed door. "You guys decent?" 

"Yeah, it's all clear, Liz," Isabel called out to her. 

Liz poked her head in. "Oh, hi, Is. House meeting down in the dining room, you guys, and then it's time to say good-bye to all our company." 

"We're coming," Max said as he, Isabel, and Alex followed Liz downstairs and into the dining room. They all took seats. "So what's going on?" 

"They want to take Tess back to Sunnydale," Michael said. 

The others gasped with relief, worry, and disbelief. "Why would you want her?" Max said bitterly. 

"Because we think we can help her," Giles said. 

"Max, I don't like Tess any more then you do, but nobody can be all bad," Liz said. "Maybe they can help her, and if not, there's always the council." 

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Isabel said worriedly. "You need to remember her powers. She can make you think something happened to you that didn't." 

"Isabel, you were down there with her, did she look capable of _doing_ anything?" Buffy asked. 

She shrugged. "Not at the moment, but she'll heal quickly." 

"And maybe by that time she'll have changed," Anya said in a rare moment of compassion. "I was a demon. If I can change, anyone can." 

Xander gave her a small hug. Anya had come a long way in the last couple of years. 

"Guys, what about Nasedo?" Maria asked, looking around. "What do we tell him if Tess splits? And do we tell him what Liz is?" 

"No to the third one," Liz said. "Guys, I know he's your protector, but I do not want to become a government experiment, and that is what I will become if he decides that you helping me is keeping you from your mission." 

Max nodded. "I agree on that one whole-heartedly. No one is taking Liz away from me again." 

"Agreed," Michael said. "Giles, are you sure about taking Tess back with you?" 

"Yes, quite," Giles said, rubbing his glasses with his handkerchief. 

"Then I say we let him," Michael said, looking at his friends and Wesley. 

"Okay," Max nodded. "Is, what do you say?" 

"Be careful," Isabel said, giving her consent. 

"Okay, then it's settled," Wesley said. "Tess will be headed for the Hellmouth." 

"And speaking of that, we better get going. It's getting late," Buffy said as she got up. "Xand, is the car packed up?" 

"Yep, it'll be a tight fit. Why is it you always have more stuff coming back than going?" he asked rhetorically, shaking his head. 

Buffy giggled as she and Liz hugged. "Be careful out there. It may not be the Hellmouth but it's still dangerous." 

"I will. I've got a lot of people watching my back." She smiled over Buffy's shoulder at Max and Michael. 

"That you do." Buffy smiled. "You guys need to think of a name for yourselves!" she called to the others. "Like my Scooby gang." 

"We'll work on it," Michael promised, hugging the blonde. "Take care." 

"You too, Michael," Buffy replied, looking suspiciously like she had a tear in her eye. "I am very happy everything has turned out so well for you!" 

"Two more weeks and it's official." 

Maria saw Liz hide a smile and nudged her. "What?" she mouthed. 

"Later," her friend mouthed back. 

Maria gave her a close scrutiny before turning to Willow. 

"Anya and I left some books for you on witchcraft and stuff. Be careful," Willow said. 

"I'm always careful!" Maria replied indignantly, ignoring the sputtering of laughter that comment spawned. 

"Now you'll always use the utmost discretion when you patrol because you know it's very dangerous-" 

"I'll miss you too, Giles," Liz said with a smile as the British man stuttered. 

"Right, well...." Giles said, blushing as he gave her a quick hug. 

"I never met a slayer I didn't like," Xander said with a grin. 

"Really?" Max said, giving him a look. 

"Till now. Ew! Get away from me!" Xander made a cross sign and backed away from Liz. 

"You better be planning on giving me a hug goodbye!" Liz said to him. 

"As long as your boyfriend doesn't kill me," Xander said. 

"Oh, he won't touch you. I can beat him up." Liz smiled. 

"Well, alright then," Xander responded, eyeing Max warily as he hugged Liz. 

"Bye, Xander," Liz said. "Take care, Will. Thanks for your help." 

"Glad I could be of use!" Willow said with a small bashful smile. She turned to Buffy as she walked out the door. "I did good, didn't I?" she asked, unable to keep the pride out of her voice. 

"You did real good," Buffy assured her as they got into the back of Xander's new van with Anya and Tess, while Xander and Giles got in front. The Roswell gang waved from the door as they drove away. 

Liz felt Max's arms slip around her from behind and she smiled, leaning back against him. "We need to talk. All of us," she said. 

"Alright, let's go sit down in the library again," Max agreed, gesturing for the others to follow them up. 

They made themselves comfortable around the recently restored library. 

"First thing is kinda personal. Max, Is, Maria, Alex, Wes, what are you guys doing for dinner tonight?" Liz asked 

"Why don't you tell us?" Alex replied with an impish grin. 

"I got a better idea." Liz took an envelope out of her bag. "Max, would you read this?" she asked, pointing to a piece of paper. 

"Uh, okay," Max said. "Dear Liz and Michael, we had Bill push this through. It's official! Michael's a Parker. Celebrate with your friends and we'll do the family thing when we get home. Love, Mom and Dad. P.S.: Don't worry, Michael. You don't have to call us 'Mom' and 'Dad' right away." 

Maria gave a high-pitched squeal and launched herself into Michael's arms. "You're a Parker!" 

Michael hugged Maria back and then looked at Liz, who was sitting on one of the tables. "When did this come?" 

"This morning. Remember the salesman? It was a courier." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I wanted to tell you with the people we love most in the world. You mad?" 

Michael tried to look peeved, but gave it up quickly. He couldn't hold back his joyful grin. "I'm your brother now!" he said, his eyes wide with wonder. 

"You already were, this just makes it legal. Now come here and give me a hug." Liz smiled and Michael obeyed, sweeping her into a bear hug and lifting her off the table. 

Isabel wiped a tear from her eye. 

"What's wrong, Iz?" Max asked her. 

"I'm thrilled for Michael, but I've always thought of him as OUR brother, ya know?" Isabel replied with a sad smile. 

"Isabel." Liz had heard her. "He's still your brother. This just makes his family circle a little bigger." 

"Plus, someday Liz is gonna be your sister," Max said with a dreamy grin as he looked at Liz. 

"Knock on wood," Alex said. "Very funny, Maria," he said to his friend as she rapped lightly on his head. 

"I thought so. So Michael, where do you want to go to celebrate? If I'm right, that's why Liz asked us what we were doing tonight." 

"That's exactly what I had in mind, Maria," Liz agreed. "And I don't know about you guys, but as much as I love the Crashdown, I am ready for a change." 

"Senor Chow's?" Isabel suggested. 

"No," Maria, Liz, Max, and Michael said at the same time. 

"Okay. Uh, how about that Italian place near the old soap factory?" 

"I could go for some pasta," Alex spoke up, licking his lips in anticipation. 

"Sounds good to me. Michael? It's your party, what do you say?" Liz asked. 

"Do they have Tabasco sauce?" he asked with a grin. 

"We'll bring some." Liz grinned. 

"Then I say it sounds good." 

"Good. Now onto the not so happy aspects. I want to make something clear right now. At anytime, for any reason, if any of you want out just say the word. No questions asked and no hard feelings. Okay?" Liz stated, looking around the room. 

"Not gonna happen," Max said seriously, and the others nodded with him in agreement. 

"Okay. Just know that the offer is always there." 

"Like I'm letting my sister go out and kill things that go bump in the night alone," Michael said stubbornly. Liz grinned. "Sister. I like the sound of that! Being an only child is over-rated." 

"Tell me about it," Maria said. 

"Hey! I thought I was your brother," Alex said. 

Maria smiled. "Yeah, you are... and we don't even have to fight over the bathroom!" 

"Tell me about it. Max spends more time in the bathroom than I do." Isabel rolled her eyes. 

"Hey!" Max protested, tossing a nearby throw pillow at her. 

"Well, Michael and I don't have to share a bathroom." Liz smiled smugly. "Course we basically share a room, which can be a problem when he sleeps on his back cause he snores." 

"I do not!" Michael gasped in disbelief. 

"Oh yes you do!" Maria said with a sly grin. 

"I second that," Max said. 

"Oh sure, gang up on me." 

"Leave him alone, you guys, or his sisters might beat you up," Alex said 

"Yeah!" Isabel and Liz chorused, looking at each other and giggling. 

"C'mon, let's get going, I'm starving!" Maria cried, holding her hand to her head dramatically. "I'm wasting away as we speak!" 

"Oh, just one more thing. I know you guys aren't going to tell Nasedo about me, but what exactly are you going to tell him?" 

Michael, Isabel and Max looked at each other, then looked back at Liz. "Just that you're family," Michael replied. 

"And Tess?" 

"Tess got involved in the wrong crowd, and we were unable to save her from herself," Max replied. 

"Okay then. I vote for food. Lots of it. You coming, Wes?" Liz asked her so far silent watcher. "Wes? You okay?" 

"Yes, I am. I'm just now realizing how much a family you six are. I hope to be a part of it someday." 

Liz smiled and walked over to him. "You already are," she murmured quietly before hugging him and giving him a quick peck on his cheek, which had grown suspiciously red at her display of affection. 

"C'mon, you guys. I'm hungry," Max said, taking Liz's hand. "Wes, you're gonna have to take your own car and a couple of us. We're not gonna all fit in the Jeep." 

Wes cleared his throat. "I'd be happy to." 

"Good. C'mon, Alex. We'll ride with you, Wes," Isabel announced. 

"Oh, I forgot my purse," Liz said as they reached the porch. 

"And I forgot my jacket so I'll go with you," Michael said. 

"Okay." The two headed back upstairs. Liz grabbed her purse and turned around to find Michael staring at her. "What?" 

"Thank you." 

"I should be thanking YOU, Michael," Liz replied with a teary smile. "You were instrumental in making us all a family again... and even better than before!" 

"Well then, I guess we owe each other." 

"Stay safe, make Maria happy, and keep calling me your kid sister, we'll call it even." 

Michael pretended to think about it, and then gave her a teary grin of his own. "I think I can do that," he whispered as he pulled her into another heartfelt hug. 

"I love you, big brother," Liz said softly. 

"Love you too. Though I still say you're the older sibling in this relationship," he teased, making Liz laugh. 

"Let me give you a little free advice, never try to add time to any woman's age," Liz said as she grabbed her purse and reached for Michael's jacket. 

"I'll remember that," Michael said. 

The Jeep's horn honked and Max's voice followed. "C'mon guys!" 

"We better go." Liz said. 

"Lead the way." 

"So you coming out with me tonight?" 

"Don't I always?" 

**~*~ The End ~*~**

[Send Feedback][2] | [Chapter Index][3]  
[Jessi's Other Stories][4] | [Lori's Other Stories][5]  
[Jessi's Roswell Fan Fiction Site][6] | [Jessi's General Hospital Fan Fiction Site][7]

   [1]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:jessi@jessifanfic.com,soap_queen@hotmail.com?subject=SecretLives,Feedback
   [3]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Secret.htm
   [4]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/Jessi/Jessi.htm
   [5]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/Lori/Lori.htm
   [6]: http://www.jessifanfic.com/Roswell/index.shtml
   [7]: http://jessifanfic.com/gh/



End file.
